Getting To Know My Father
by scotty2010
Summary: Jude Harrison has just found out that Darius Mills is her father.  Take a look and see what happens when she joins his label. Sorry I suck at plot outlines.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**

* * *

**

Getting to know my father 

**Chapter 1**

My name is Jude Harrison and today my life changed. I don't know if it's for the best or not only time will tell. Let me explain how my life changed, it started 4 years ago when I had to give up what I thought was my dream. What's that you ask? Well at the time it was to dance but looking back on it now I realise that it was my mother's dream. My dream is to be a singer, a dream that has just come true.

You might say what is there to complain about right? Well what you don't know is that the owner of the label is a Mr. Darius Mills, who I just found out is my father, but more about that later. All I can say is that the lord that I look nothing like him.

So here I sit in Darius office waiting for him to inform me what's going to happen and whom I'll be working with. Darius is just going on and on about how he has high hopes for me in this industry and that if I do as he says I'll go places. So how that scares me the most, I'm one of those people who needs to be in control. So much of my life has been out of my control I've just been a puppet for anyone who wants to play with me.

At that moment I think back to when I found out the Darius is my father. It happened about 6 months ago, I get this knock on my door and there in front of me is some guy I don't know who informs me that my mother has past away and has left me a letter. I look at this guy like someone is playing a joke on me, I haven't heard from my mother since I have to stop dancing. She just couldn't accept that fact that I could ever dance again because of an injury I got on my last job.

The look on the guys face informs me that this is serious so I invite him in while he tells me what happened to my mother, it appears that after I left she was diagnosed with some form of cancer 6 months before it claimed her life. At this stage I can only think of the last things I said to her.

At this moment Darius pulls me from my day dream to inform me that my producer will be none other than Tom Quincy. Tom Quincy as in "Lil Tommy Q" you have got to be kidding me, there is no way I'm working with him. He's pop I'm not surely I won't be taken seriously if "Lil Tommy Q" is my producer there has got to be someone else I can work with. At the moment in walks………………………………

* * *

Hi all this is my first fanfic. So let me know what you think. I'll post more later

Louise


	2. Chapter 2

To all that review thanks for your comments. I really glad you like this as this is my first attempt at writing a story. I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile and just thought I had to get it out.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.**

* * *

**

Getting to know my father 

**Chapter 2**

_Previously _

At this moment Darius pulls me from my day dream to inform me that my producer will be none other than Tom Quincy. Tom Quincy as in "Lil Tommy Q" you have got to be kidding me, there is no way I'm working with him. He's pop I'm not surely I won't be taken seriously if "Lil Tommy Q" is my producer there has got to be someone else I can work with. At the moment in walks………………………………

* * *

First off the name's Tom Quincy if you ever call me "Lil Tommy Q" again you better sleep with one eye open cos I'll get you. Second I'm here as a favour to D, I couldn't care less about you. Come on T lay of her she didn't mean Darius states. I just sit there looking at the floor I couldn't bring myself to look anyone in the eye.

After what seemed like hours when in reality it had been just a couple of minutes Darius stands up and says that we should get to work. I just like always do as I'm told. Even though I really don't want to go anywhere near Tom Quincy. Before long Darius is pushing me into what will be my new home for the next couple of months while I record my debut album Studio A. By the time I get in there Tommy has set things up and looks really pissed off to be waiting on me.

Come on princess we don't have all day get your butt in there and show me what you got. Tommy says. All I can think about is yeah I'll show you what I got get ready to be blown away.

**U & Ur Hand** (By Pink) (I don't own this song)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a ck fight  
I can tell I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

**CHORUS**  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight I'm drunk  
I don't give a fk  
Wanna dance by myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch back up  
I'm not the one  
Alright  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

**CHORUS**  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin st, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
(Just stop and take a second)  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
(Know it's over)  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
(It's just you and your hand)

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
(Just take a second)  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

After I finish singing all Tommy can say is that I hurt his ears and that I need to do a hell of a lot better if I expect to make in this industry. As that comment left his mouth my reply was do I have to wear a white suit, bandana and shake my arse like you did will that get me the respect in the industry that I want. I don't think so just look where you ended up.

After that comment Darius tells me I can go home and to be at the studio bright and early tomorrow morning ready to record. Just as I'm walking out the door I walk straight into some guy. After I pick myself up off the floor I apologise for not looking where I'm going and before I can say anything I look up to see the person I walked into only to discover that it's Kwest. I have to get out of here before he says something to Tommy about me.

* * *

There you go the second chapter in this story. Let me know what you think

Louise


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all you feed back as it ishelping me to improve my story,so please keep it coming**

**Here is the next chapter**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.**

* * *

**

**Getting to know my father **

**Chapter 3 **

_Previously_

After that comment Darius is quick to get me out of the studio as he can sense that something's gonna happen if he doesn't "Jude you can go but be at the studio bright and early tomorrow morning ready to record. Just as I'm walking out the door I walk straight into some guy. After I pick myself up off the floor I apologise for not looking where I'm going and before I can say anything I look up to see the person I walked into only to discover that it's Kwest. I have to get out of here before he says something to Tommy about me.

Just as I ran out of G Major Kwest follows me shouting me name. "Jude will you wait I just want to talk to you, please!"

I turn around to see Kwest looking at me like his seen a ghost. I tell Kwest to stop staring at me and come give me a hug. I've known Kwest for quite a while he came like a big brother to me while I was on tour.

_**Flashback**_

4 years earlier Jude is standing backstage with Chaz and the guys waiting until it's time to perform, this is the last Boyzattack concert as they are splitting up. As to why they are splitting up no-one knows why I don't think the band themselves know exactly what happened. Tensions are at an all time high at this moment in time as the boyz can't stand to be around each other and are only speaking to each other through the dancers. Talk about being put in the middle this is a nightmare.

While waiting to take the stage I see Kwest talking to a security guard I can't hear what they are talking about but I can only guess it has something to do with Tommy and the fact that he is not here at the moment and no-one seems to know where he is. At this stage Kwest is yelling at the security guard saying that it was his job to ensure that all the band make it to the concert on time.

Just then Tommy walks in as if nothing happened. "Come on people we've got a show to do so let's get going we can't keep our fans waiting."

Let's just say that Tommy and I have had our arguments while on tour stating that he should stay away from the dancers because as soon as he gets what he wants we have to get a new girl. So let me tell you I have no problem letting Tommy know in no uncertain terms that he needs to keep it in his pants.

While on stage Tommy is all over the place and I feel sorry for the girl dancing with him. Tommy bumps into his dancer which then causes a chain reaction which leads to everyone falling on to me, which then forces the rest of the concert to be cancelled as I'm screaming in pain and swearing like a trooper.

The next thing I remember is waking up in hospital and the doctor telling that I'll never be able to dance professional again. What is exactly wrong with me I have no idea as I was high on pain medicine at the time. The last person I remember seeing while in hospital was Kwest he visited every day while I was there and we keep in contact after I left hospital but I guess we kind of drifted apart and I really miss him.

_**End Flashback**_

Kwest asks me what I'm doing here at G Major. "I have to go but we'll catch up later" and with that I give him my number. At that exact moment I'm giving Kwest my number Tommy comes out to tell me to be at the studio by 9. "Don't get bent out of shape I'll be there at 9 just make sure you're there as I don't like to be kept waiting." While all this is going on Kwest is just staring at us. I call out to Kwest as I get into my car to give me a call later and we'll talk.

I drive off leaving Tommy standing there looking at Kwest wondering what the hell is going on.

Oh this is gonna be fun.

Later that night I'm sitting at Kwest's house telling him how I came to be at G Major.

_**Flashback**_

My mother's lawyer gives me a letter that my mum left me "Come see me after reading the letter and we'll talk."

As he leaves I get the feeling that there's a hell of out more to this than his letting on. Oh well lets read what my mother had to say

_Dear Jude_

_If you are reading this then I'm no longer around and for that I'm truly sorry, I just want you to be happy. I know the last time we spoke we didn't leave things on the best on terms, all I can say is that it is my fault I should of listen to you and maybe there would be no need for this letter cos you would already know everything._

_Let me start at the beginning by telling you about your father. I truly loved him and thought that we would be together forever, but by the time I was pregnant I already lost your father to the dark side of the entertainment industry. And I wasn't prepared to lose you to it as well so I did the only thing I could think of I told your father that I had a miscarriage, after I told him that I never saw him again._

_But you my dear Jude __**ALREADY **__know who you're father is as you have worked for him, and I can say that I'm so proud that you didn't let him or anyone push you around or change who you are._

_You're father is none other than __**DARIUS MILLS.**_

_I know my darling Jude that I should have told you but I was scared to lose you which as things turned out I did anyway._

_Now if that wasn't a big enough bombshell to drop on you this next one just might be that. The lawyer that gave you this letter is my husband and we have 2 children together. Twins to be exact one girl and one boy there names are Sarah and William, I love them with all my heart but there was always something missing and that something is __**YOU**__ Jude. _

_I hope you can forgive me and let your step father and siblings into your life because everyone needs family and I'm just sorry that I won't be there to see my entire family together all in the one place._

_All my love _

_Mom_

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow Jude I really don't know what to say, did you go speak to your step father, does D know you're his daughter is that why Tommy was called in especially for you."

"Slow down Kwest, D doesn't know and you're not going to tell he either."

"Ok Jude but I don't like lying to anyone, not anymore"

"Look Kwest don't worry about it I'm going to tell him when the time is right, I just need to figure out how to break the news to him"

The next morning at G Major I walk in to Studio A expecting to see Tommy there but no he's no where to been seen. So I sit on the couch and pull out my journal and start writing, but for some reason I just can't seem to concentrate on any thing at the moment I guess having told Kwest what happen and who my father is, is really playing on my mind. You'd think that it would be great inspiration for song writing but no it's not.

"Jude" Darius pulls me from my thoughts, he seems to be worried about me although I don't know why, surely he doesn't know I'm his daughter and that's the main reason I signed with G Major in the first place.

"Jude we need to talk"

* * *

You guys know what to do hit that review button for more

Louise


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the feed back it only makes this story better, so keep it coming. Sorry i haven't been updating it's just with work and everything i find it hard to keep up. So please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**

* * *

**

Getting to know my father 

**Chapter 4**

_Previously_

"Jude" Darius pulls me from my thoughts, he seems to be worried about me although I don't know why, surely he doesn't know I'm his daughter and that's the main reason I signed with G Major in the first place.

"Jude we need to talk"

* * *

"What's up D"

"Jude we need to talk about what happened yesterday with Tommy and you. You see I can't have that kind of behaviour in the studio."

"Sorry D it won't happen again."

"Jude I know that you and T have a history even if he can't remember. Don't look so shocked Jude I know more than you think."

"How did you know D."

"Kwest"

"Just wait til I see him."

At that moment Tommy and Kwest walk in chatting about some shank Tommy had hooked up with the moment they see D they both stop. "What's going on D, decided to give me a better artist."

Meanwhile Kwest mumbled "more like telling Jude to stay away from you're sorry arse."

"What was that Kwest I didn't quite hear that." 'Nothing nothing at all Jude."

"T will you ever learn to keep you're options to yourself."

"Never just like he can't keep it in his pants."

"**JUDE"**

"What I only said what you were thinking, now if you don't mind I've got a song to record

Jude got up and went into the recording booth preparing to perform her new song.

**Me Out Of ME ****(Alexz Johnson) (I don't own the song)**

Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?  
Ooo, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me  
There's something you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya

_**Chorus**_**  
**You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (freak)  
Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak  
There's something you should know  
I won't change no I won't let go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya

_**Chorus**_**  
**You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see, ya  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
Won't break me down  
Won't break me down

_**Chorus**_**  
**You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

After the song Jude walked out of the studio to try and finish the song she was working on before D interrupted.

Just then a loud bang came from outside G Major. Jude rushed outside to see what happened only to bump into a group of guys all yelling at each other.

"Sorry"

"Dude its ok. It was my fault the name's Speid & these two idiots are Kyle & Wally."

"The name is Jude not dude and don't even think about signing Hey Jude cos you won't live long enough to finish the first line, cos you'll be dead."

"Dude I don't think big D would like that."

"Yeah but I bet Lord Squinty Frown would love it although I'm sure King Kwest would miss us."

"King Kwest & Lord Squinty Frown let me guess you guys are recording artists and Kwest and I'm assuming Quincy are you're producers."

"Yeah but how do you know Kwest & Quincy"

"Guys it's obvious she's dating Quincy, she is his type after all."

"Speid get you butt in the studio now otherwise T will kill you. Oh hey Jude I didn't see you there how's the song coming."

"Hey Kwest sorry for keeping the guys tell Quincy it's my fault and if he has a problem he needs to deal with me not them."

"See I told you she was."

Just then Sadie storms out of G Major making her way to where Kwest and the guys are.

"Someone needs to get laid." Speid whispered

"Yeah that would be Tommy not me Speid."

The following morning Jude was working on her song & getting nowhere as she was trying to work out how she was going to tell D she's his daughter, she couldn't do it without proof and how in the world was she going to get proof.

Tommy was standing at the door watching Jude trying to work out what is going on in her head. As he went to walk in he was hit on the head by Jude's journal.

"**ARRRRRRGH **why can't I get it right"

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours girl".

"What"

"Jude I've been watching you the last couple of days and there's something bothering you that's why you haven't been able to finish that song. Talk to me girl maybe I can't help."

"It's nothing don't worry about it ok."

"Jude you know I'm here if you ever need me not only as your producer but as your friend."

"Hey T have you seen Jude there's something I need to. Oh hey Jude I was just looking for you."

"What's up."

"I was thinking about you're problem and how we can get the stuff required for you to tell…….."

"**KWEST** we'll talk later right now I need to finish this song."

"But Jude I know how you can tell him."

_**Switch to D in his office**_

"There's got to be a way to get Jude out in the public to create a buzz, to get people to talk about her before she evens releases anything. What better way to get publicity than to start some kind of rumour, but what rumour. Ah I got it"

**"Lil Tommy Q to become a dad"**  
See pg 4 for more details

Tom Quincy aka "Lil Tommy Q" is set to become a dad with the news that his artist Jude Harrison is expecting there first child sometime in the new year. Information relating to this is being kept on the down low. But we can reveal a source close to both of them have confirmed that Harrison and Quincy are indeed dating and are over the moon that they are set to become parents.

These two go back to when Tommy was in Boyzattack and Harrison was a backup dancer. There romance was thought to have started then but ended when Harrison was injured on stage in the last concert Boyzattack had. It was this injury that forced Harrison to stop dancing and she wasn't seen again until she signed with G Major. It is believed Quincy and Harrison rekindled their romance shortly after she was signed and discovered that Quincy was her producer.

Watch this space for further information


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys here's the next chapter. I need help with how Jude should tell D that he's her father.So let me know what you think. Louise**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.**

* * *

Getting to know my father**

Chapter 5 

_Previously_

Tom Quincy aka "Lil Tommy Q" is set to become a dad with the news that his artist Jude Harrison is expecting there first child sometime in the new year. Information relating to this is being kept on the down low. But we can reveal a source close to both of them have confirmed that Harrison and Quincy are indeed dating and are over the moon that they are set to become parents.

These two go back to when Tommy was in Boyzattack and Harrison was a backup dancer. There romance was thought to have started then but ended when Harrison was injured on stage in the last concert Boyzattack had. It was this injury that forced Harrison to stop dancing and she wasn't seen again until she signed with G Major. It is believed Quincy and Harrison rekindled their romance shortly after she was signed and discovered that Quincy was her producer.

Watch this space for further information

* * *

Jude woke the following morning to her cell phone ringing, stumbling out of bed she got to the phone

"This better be a case of life & death otherwise you'll be dead.

"Jude its Kwest have you seen the news today?

"Kwest it 7 in the morning and I just got to bed a couple of hours go, so no I haven't seen the news. What's going on?"

"You better get down to the studio as soon as you can I'll tell you when you get here"

"Well that was strange, but I guess I should get ready and get down there."

By the time Jude walked into G Major everyone was a buzz with the article in talk national and wanting to know if there was any truth in it. Sure over the past weeks they've seem Tommy and Jude yelling and screaming at each other but form of a romance between them was no where to be seen.

But then given they are both in the public eye why would they want to expose it and put it out there for the public to talk about. So it is possible that there could be something going on.

While Jude went looking for Kwest, she found him in studio A with Speid.

"Well look here it's the future Mrs Quincy"

"What are you talking about Speid I'm not marrying Quincy"

"Good because I never asked you to marry me"

"Tommy what's going on?"

D walks in and hands Jude a copy of the article

Jude finished reading the article and threw it into the bin. "What are we going to do about this D.""There's nothing that can be done about this Jude I mean come on who is going to believe that I Tom Quincy would be stupid enough to get a girl pregnant let alone my artist. The only bit of truth in that article is that I'm Jude's producer."

"Gee thanks Tom way to boost a girl's ego"

"Tom that's not entirely true." Kwest stated before he could reply to Jude's comment.

"What are you talking about Kwest, I've never meet Jude before she started working here. Right Jude?"

Before Jude could answer that question in storms Don. (for those of you wondering who Don is he is her step father)

"Jude is it true that you're pregnant with his baby? I thought you couldn't stand him from what Victoria told me, you wanted nothing more to do with him once he ended your dancing career. But here you are pregnant with his child. You should be glad that you're mother's not around to see this she would be disappointed in you."

"Just hold on just a minute buddy, you don't come into MY studio and talk to MY artist like that. Just who do you think you are?"

"The names Don and I'm Jude's father."

"Step father you mean I didn't even know you existed up until just before I signed with G Major."

Before Jude could say anything Kwest steps in "Jude I need to talk to you outside for a minute."

"Ok sure what's going on?"

While Kwest talks to Jude outside things inside the studio start to get interesting.

"Are you trying to say that I had something to do with the article."

Come off it D we all that you love publicity and if it's good publicity you milk it for all its worth."

"T man I wouldn't do that to Jude I mean come on I look at Jude like she is my daughter and do you really think I would suggest an article about my daughter and her producer who just happens to be in and out of the tabloids all the time. Man I thought you had more brains than that."

"And just who are you exactly?" Don asked for the first time realising there was another person in the room.

"My name is Darius Mills and I'm Jude's boss and owner of G Major"

"Ok D I trust that you didn't have anything do with the article but what out about what Dan said about Jude being a dancer? I mean I would remember if I met Jude before come on you just can't forget her. She actually reminds me of that one dancer back in the days of Boyzattack who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I wonder what ever happened to her. God what was her name."

"Mr. Quincy that girl you're talking about is in fact Jude I even a proof that it is. You see Jude wrote her mother back then cos it was her mother's dream to be a dancer but Victoria that her mother's name didn't have what it takes to make in the industry. But when Jude was born she channelled everything into ensuring that Jude would live out her dream if it wasn't what Jude wanted."

Before Don could continue Jude and Kwest walked back into the studio

"Ok what's going on and why is everyone looking at me."

"Jude Dan was just telling us……."

"The names Don"

"Well anyway Don here was just filling us in on your background"

"Don what gives you the right to. You know nothing about my past or what has happened even my own mother didn't know half the things that went on in my life. Is it just me or is this room…….."

The next thing Jude remembers is waking up in hospital again with Don and Kwest in deep conversation.

"Jude you're awake"

"Yeah good one Kwest now can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Maybe I should take that one after all it's what I get paid for" Dr Grey said stepping into the room.

"Who are you?"

"Jude this is you're doctor, her name is Dr. Grey"

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok I understand that waking up in a hospital can kind of throw you. By the may my name is Meredith, Dr Grey makes me think of my mother. So please call me Meredith ok Miss Harrison."

"Alright as long as you call me Jude'

"Ok Jude what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was yelling at my step father, and then the room started spinning."

"That's good Jude; it appears you have what we called a panic attack. Have you had any stress in your life recently?"

"No not really Doc unless you call having an article written about you that's so not true, and well there's just a lot of stuff I've had to deal with in such a short period of time"

"Oh I see. Well in that case Jude I want to keep you over night so that we can keep an eye on everything and let you get some peace and quite."

"Ok doc but what about the baby?" D asked

"Well I'll have to do some test's but the baby seems fine"

**"WHAT"**

"You're baby Jude is fine."

"There's some kind of mistake Meredith cos I'm not pregnant"

"No there's no mistake when you were brought in we did a blood work up on you and Jude you're about 4 weeks pregnant. I thought you knew"

And with that Dr. Grey walked out of the room leaving everyone to think about what has just been revealed.

"This is all you're fault if anything happens to Jude or her baby I'm holding you personally responsible. You got that. Jude I need to go but I'll be back is there anything you want me to get for you?"

Jude just shook her head as she was still trying to process the information that Meredith just gave her.

"Jude are you ok you look kind of pale"

"Guys I think it's time for us to go. Jude call me if you need anything. I'll do some damage control about the article and try and find out the source. You don't need to worry about anything I'll get to the bottom of this. And T you better take care of my girl"

"**WHAT**, you seriously don't think that I'm the guy that knocked her up do you?"

"Come on man I'm not that kind of guy, if I had knocked up Jude I'd be the first one to say that it's my baby. But it's not."

All the while Jude just sat there listening to Tommy and D argue about who the father of her baby was. After about 5 minutes Jude couldn't handle it any longer and screamed at both of them telling them to get out and not to comeback

"Kwest can you do me a favour and get me my journal I'm feeling rather inspired."

"Jude do you seriously think that you should be working considering the fact that you're in hospital."

"Kwest please I need to it will help me relax"

"Ok but if anything happens I was never here."

"Ok Kwest I got it now give me my journal"

After an hour Jude had come up with 2 songs. All that need to be done was to record one to be her next single but which one.

At that moment when Jude was going over the lyrics Kwest walks in with a wheelchair.

"Jude I'm here to take you home Dr. Grey said that you can go home and she won't let D, Tommy or Don knows where you are. So come on and jump in so we can blow this dump"

"Kwest have I ever told you that I love you"

"No but I know I love you too little sis. Now get you're skinny butt out of that bed and lets go."

"Kwest can you look at these songs I just wrote and tell me which one you think I should record next"

**Perfect Mistake** (Anthony Callea) (I don't own the song)

Do you run a red light sometimes  
Do you tell a white lie cos it's easy  
Do you keep what you find, like I do  
Do you forget what you got  
Do you never really wanna admit it  
When you know that you're wrong  
Cos I make perfect mistakes  
Day after night and night after day  
All my life I try to do better  
Show me the way

**[Chorus:**  
I see it right now, no turning back  
I found all the signs for the wrong direction  
I am at the crossroads again  
This time I know I'm not the same  
And maybe it's alright to make a perfect mistake

Do you hurt the ones that you love  
Words that were said you didn't mean it  
Told too many lies like I did  
Have you walked from the scene of the crime  
Stole somebody's secret and blown it  
It'll come back and get me sometime  
Cos I make perfect mistakes  
Day after night and night after day  
All my life I try to do better  
Show me the way

**[Chorus**

I don't wanna be falling down like an angel  
And the devil takes me when I'm weakest  
When I'm lost, confused, when I wanna change my name  
But this time I refuse to feel ashamed  
Cos I make perfect mistakes  
Day after night and night after day  
All my life I try to do better  
Show me the way

**[Chorus**

And maybe it's alright to make a perfect mistake

The other song Jude wrote was**No Matter What** (Boyzone) (I don't own the song)

Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
Chica cha ha ha  
No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true

No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back

I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know our love forever  
I know, no matter what

If only tears were laughter (ooh)  
If only night was day (ooh)  
If only prayers were answered (hear my prayers)  
Then we would hear God say (say)

No matter what they tell you (ooh)  
No matter what they do (ooh)  
No matter what they teach you  
What we believe is true

And I will keep you safe and strong  
And shelter from the storm  
No matter where it's barren  
A dream is being born

(Ooh)

No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need

No matter if the sun don't shine (sun don't shine)  
Or if the skies are blue (skies are blue)  
No matter what the end is  
My life began with you

I can't deny what I believe (what I believe, yeah)  
I can't be what I'm not  
(I know, I know) I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what

No matter what (no, no matter, no)

No, no matter  
That's all that matters to me

[Repeat X 7


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**

* * *

**

Getting to know my father 

**Chapter 6**

_Previously_

At that moment when Jude was going over the lyrics Kwest walks in with a wheelchair.

"Jude I'm here to take you home Dr. Grey said that you can go home and she won't let D, Tommy or Don knows where you are. So come on and jump in so we can blow this dump"

"Kwest have I ever told you that I love you"

"No but I know I love you too little sis. Now get you're skinny butt out of that bed and lets go."

"Kwest can you look at these songs I just wrote and tell me which one you think I should record next"

* * *

The next morning Jude woke up in an unfamiliar place. Jude wondered what had happen.

Jude was brought out of her thoughts as Kwest walked with a cup of tea.

"Hey sleepy head, how'd ya sleep?"

"That would have to be the best night's sleep I've had since I found out D is my father."

Before Kwest could respond Jude's cell went off.

"What the hell does he want now? It's not bad enough that everyone thinks I'm having his baby. But he feels the need to keep tabs on me as well."

"What do you want Quincy?"

"Jude where the bloody hell are you? I show up the hospital this morning to be told that you signed yourself out. What the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

"Whoa slow down Quincy you're not my husband as you pointed out the other day, and you're not my boyfriend so I don't need to inform you of my every move."

"But Jude"

"No buts Quincy. You heard the doctor I need to get away from all the stress, which at the moment I'm doing, that was until you called me. Tell D that I'll call him later to work something out ok bye"

With that Jude hung up the phone without waiting for an answer.

The next thing Jude hears is banging on the door.

"**KWEST** open up I know you're in there"

"T man quieten down will ya the neighbours will be to think that I killed somebody" Kwest said as he opened the door to Tommy.

"Kwest man have you seen or heard from Jude in the last 24 hours?"

"T no I haven't heard from Jude what's going on?"

"Jude signed herself out of hospital last night and no-one seems to know where she went or how long she's gone for. The longer she's gone the worse it looks to the press."

"So I get it now, your worried about yourself more than Jude"

"Kwest no I mean I love the girl with all my heart but the media is just going to get worse the longer she stays quite. She needs to inform everyone that I'm not the father of her child."

"See I knew it you only care about yourself."

"No I said that I love her. I want to help her but I need the truth to come out as well."

"Wait did you just say you love Jude?"

"No I didn't I guess she reminds me of that girl I hooked up with during my Boyzattack days. Man I really did love that girl, I wonder what happened to her. I mean I never saw her after the last concert where I hurt her in more ways than one."

"Yeah you certainly did T. Now about Jude I know her whereabouts and all I can say is that she is safe and in a stress free environment which what she needs right now."

"You know where she is. Kwest you gotta tell me man I need to speak to her."

"T go to the studio and I'll talk to Jude see if I can convince her to talk to you ok"

After Tommy leaves Kwest goes to check on Jude.

By the time Tommy got to the studio there were even more media surrounding G Major than he'd ever seen in his life.

"D man I need you're help I can't get into the studio the press is all over the place."

"Yeah I know T why don't you go pick up Kwest and by the time you get back there will be security here who will keep the press at bay."

**Meanwhile at Kwest's**

Jude is once again writing in her journal wondering how on earth she ended up pregnant. There's got to be some kind mistake just then her phone rings pulling her out of her thoughts

"Jude where are you? I've been worried sick about you?"

"Don I'm fine I just needed to get away from everything for awhile"

"You know that I'm here for you."

"Yeah I know that and I really appreciate that but I don't know you."

"Well Jude that can be fix. We could get away for a couple of days just you and the family"

"I don't know Don I don't want the press to get wind of the fact that I have siblings. You know the press can be. Just look at what's happened since the article has come out. Do you really want to put them through that."

"No I don't want that. But I do want them to get to know their big sister, who can tell them about their mum."

"Ok Don I'll see what I can do, but remember no promises."

"Thanks Jude you won't regret this."

"No worries Don I gotta go now but I'll talk to you later"

Why oh why did I just agree to spend time with Don and the twins, when I don't even know them. Do I really want to know them I mean maybe just maybe they'll be better off if they don't know who I am.

"Jude I'm going to the studio, do you want to come in."

"Do you think that would I good idea, with the amount of media that is bound to be there. No I think I'll just stay here if that's ok with you?"

"No worries Jude just make yourself at home."

"Thanks Kwest"

Just as Kwest was leaving his apartment Tommy pulled up in his viper.

"Hey man what are you doing here? I thought I told you I'll meet you at the studio?"

"Yeah you did but I couldn't get through all the media, so I called D and he informed me that he was working on that situation and that I should pick you up. So by the time we get to the studio he would have worked something out."

"Oh"

The rest if the ride to G Major was quite with each one lost in thoughts about Jude.

Meanwhile with Jude, she was going insane trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she's pregnant, although she had no idea how or when it had happened. Jude thought for sure that there had been a mix up with the results.

With that in mind Jude got up and got dressed and headed out. She made sure that no one could recongise her. She dressed her self in blue jeans and a black tee, pulled her hair back into a messy pony and borrowed Kwest's sunnies and baseball cap, then left Kwest's house to go home.

On the way home Jude rang her doctor to make an appointment, the appointment was made under the name of Liz Harrison. Once she got home she picked up Liz's entire Id that she would need then headed for the doctors.

Meanwhile at G Major things where slowly getting back to normal although everyone was still talking about Tommy and Jude. By the time Tommy & Kwest showed up most of the media had gone and security was put in place to keep away anyone that shouldn't be there.

As soon as Tommy and Kwest walked in they were whisked away into a meeting with D.

"Hey D what's up"

"Take a sit"

Tommy and Kwest looked at each other wondering what exactly is going on. Does it have anything to do with Jude or was this a separate issue. Things where rather quite for a good ten minutes before D spoke.

"I called you both in here because we need to do damage control relating to the article that was released."

"D shouldn't Jude be here after all it's her life and career where talking about?"

"Yes T Jude should be here but I just got off the phone with Don and he informed me that Jude and the family where going to go away"

"Oh well I guess that makes sense D. But how are we going to spin this, everyone thinks I'm the father of her child and it can't be further from the truth."

"I'm working on trying to find out the source of the article and when I find out who's responsible they are going to wish they'd never been born. Now with that said T I need you to stay out of the tabloids until we get this sorted ok."

"D what did you want me here for."

"I'm getting to that Kwest. Now you know Jude and she talks to you more than anyone else."

"So let me guess you want me to speak to her to see what I can find out."

**Meanwhile with Jude**

After picking up the required id that she would need Jude drove to the doctors. Once there she checked in and waited for the doctor to call her name.

Jude had been in the doctors for what felt like hours when in reality was only about 30 minutes before the doctor called her name.

"Hi Miss Harrison my name is Dr. Carter, what brings you in today?"

"Well first of my name is Liz and you see Dr. Carter I was after a second option"

"A second option on what Liz"

"Well you see I was recently informed that I'm pregnant, and there's no way in hell that I am."

"I see, now are you sure Liz? It's not the first time some girl has ended up pregnant and doesn't remember the event taking place."

"Please Doc. I'm not that kind of girl"

"Ok I didn't mean to imply that you where, how about we just do another test."

"That would be great doc."

**Back with Tommy and Kwest**

After their talk with D they walk into studio A to put the finishing touches on Jude's single.

"Kwest man what's with this Don guy and where's her mother?"

"T man it's not my place to tell you if Jude wants you to know she will tell you when she's ready. She's already been through a lot man so take it easy on her ok"

**Back at the doctor's**

"Miss Harrison we have you're test results. And well you're………………………

* * *

I still need ideas on how Jude can tell D that he's her father. Let me know what you think

Louise


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the latest installment hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Louise

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.**

* * *

**

Getting to know my father 

**Chapter 7**

_Previously_

**Back with Tommy and Kwest**

After their talk with D they walk into studio A to put the finishing touches on Jude's single.

"Kwest man what's with this Don guy and where's her mother?"

"T man it's not my place to tell you if Jude wants you to know she will tell you when she's ready. She's already been through a lot man so take it easy on her ok"

**Back at the doctor's**

"Miss Harrison we have you're test results. And well you're………………………

* * *

"I'm sorry doc but can you repeat what you just said I kinda spaced out."

"I said that you're pregnant"

"**WHAT"**

"I said that you're pregnant Miss Harrison."

"So the doctor at the hospital was right I'm pregnant, this so can't be happening"

"Miss Harrison you didn't tell me you where admitted to hospital last night."

"Yeah well it was nothing."

"Nothing Miss Harrison been admitted to hospital is not nothing it is serious. Now what were you admitted for?"

"Well lets see if I remember correctly they said something about me being stressed and that's why I collapsed."

"Oh so Miss Harrison do you have a lot of stress you're life"

"Oh no it's just…. Nevermind I really don't want to get into it. Now just to be sure you ran that test more than once didn't you?"

"Of course Miss Harrison what kind of a doctor do you think I am"

"I didn't mean any offence it's just with everything going on in my life at the moment I wanted to be sure, that's all. "

"Ok Liz. Well then I suggest you make an appointment and come back an see me in about a month?"

"Ok thanks doc."

With that Jude walked out of the Doctor's office wondering how on earth she ended up pregnant and who the father could be. Oh God who is the father. I think I'll go back to Kwest's and start relaxing like the doc told me to do cos if I keep thinking about this it's gonna do my head in.

**Meanwhile in D's office**

"Yes yes I know I know what I'm doing I'm not going to hurt Jude. This is just to get a little publicity and hype surrounding her and her music."

……."Yes we understand that but did you have to tell everyone that she is pregnant?

"Well when Jude was taken to hospital they drew some blood and did some tests one of those tests was a pregnancy test and it came back positive. So the only possible lie in that article is that Tommy's the father."

……."Yeah well we all know what Tommy's like it's possible that he is the father and just doesn't remember being with her."

Knock knock

"Look man I've got to go someone's at the door I'll talk to you later."

With that D hung up his phone and opened his door. There standing in the doorway was Sadie."

"Sadie what can I do for you?"

"Well D you see I was answering phone's all day in regards to the whole Jude and Tommy article or as the media are now calling it Jommy article, when an interesting offer came up that I thought you should know about."

"Well what is it Sadie. Don't just stand there come and sit down and we will discuss the offer.

"The offer in question actually came from Georgia, you know the old Boyzattack den mother."

"Mmm this could be just the thing we need to put us over the top. Give me her details and I'll sort something out. Oh and Sadie don't say thing or else it's you're job"

**Mean in the studio with Tommy and Kwest**

"So did you talk to Jude for me?"

"Man do you really think given what has happened in the last 24 hours that I've actually had time to talk to Jude. Man please come see me within the next 48 hours and I'll see what I can do."

"Alright man, now lets get this single mixed so we can get out of here."

Just before they could get started on what was surely going to be a long night Kwest's cell rang

"Hey man are you gonna answer you're that or what"

"Hi"

"Hey…."

"Don't even think of saying it Kwest"

"Ok so what's up"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about dinner. Do you want me to pick something up or I can cook just let me know what you want."

"No it's ok how about I pick up some Chinese on my way home"

"Oh ok it's just that I wanna be useful I'll I'm here Kwest"

"I know you do but you're a guest in my house so just sit back and relax and I'll be home as soon as I can. Well I gotta got work to do."

"Well are you going to tell me who that was and why are they staying at you're place of all places."

"Well you see T I do have friends other than you, you know. And this particular friend needs a break from everything that has being going in their life so I suggested that they stay with me for awhile until things kinda settle down."

"Yeah right man does Sadie know about this "

"Ah not really it kinda happened so fast and with everything going on with Jude I really haven't had the time to discuss this with her I'm sure it will be ok"

"Just remember it's you're funeral"

"Yeah ok man let's get this done"

After 5 hours Tommy and Kwest were done mixing Jude's single which was sure to be a hit giving the current media frenzy surrounding her at the moment.

"Ok T I think we're finished with this lets drop it off to D and lets get outta here. It's being a weird 24 hours you know.

"Yeah man I know and what makes it more confusing is that I can't help but think about that dancer you know from back in the day. I really did love her which I'm only now realising. I wonder what ever happened to her?"

"I know what you're talking about as for that dancer I'm sure she is doing just fine did you ever try to contact her after the accident. You she just might be closer than you think."

"Yeah well I did try once but it appears that she dropped off the face of the earth. No one and I mean no one not even Georgia knows where she is. And Kwest Georgia knows where everyone who toured with us is. But this girl man she drives me absolutely insane man and the weird thing is Jude reminds me of her they are so alike you'd swear that they are sister's or something."

"T listen to me for a moment I know that you really care about this dancer but you better listen to D man and stay out of the tabloids until we get things sorted with Jude. The last thing Jude needs right now is to pickup a magazine with the heading "Lil Tommy Q cheats on the mother of his child turn to page 5 to find out more"

"Ok ok I get the picture no tabloid headlines until this thing is sorted with Jude. Now you better get going to that guest you have at you're house and I'll talk to you later."

With that Kwest left G Major and headed home to where Jude was to try and sort this mess out.

"Jude I'm home, girl where are you?"

"Don't you mean Sadie. Are you cheating on me with Jude"

"Sadie I'm not cheating just let me check on Jude and then we'll all sit down and talk this out ok."

"Jude's in her room she's hasn't come out since I got here."

"Sadie what did you say to Jude?"

"Nothing I just asked what she was doing here and not at Tommy's where she belongs after all she's carrying his child."

"Please tell me you're joking"

Sadie just looks at Kwest

"Sadie Jude doesn't need anymore pressure on her at the moment especially in her condition. I better go check on her and make sure she's ok"

Kwest walks away leaving a stunned Sadie and goes to check on Jude

"Jude it's Kwest let me in please"

"Kwest I'm so glad you're here. I just couldn't stand being alone with that girlfriend of yours. Seriously Kwest what do you see in her she's the kind of girl that Tommy usually goes for."

"Jude now as for Sadie yeah I know that she's the type Tommy goes for and they did date for awhile but Tommy's has always compared the girls he dates to you. Even though he doesn't know it, it's a subconscious thing he's done since you guys split."

"So you just go after Tommy's off cuts. Kwest I thought you had more brains than to date any of the girls he dated"

"Yeah normally I would but there was something different about Sadie and I couldn't resist. And before you ask I got the ok from Tommy before I made my move. You know the guy code."

"Of course I know the guy code it's just I didn't think Tommy knew it."

"Come on Jude I got favourite, now about you come downstairs and get to know Sadie a bit better. She's really nice once you get to know her."

"Ok Kwest but I'm not making any promises about liking her."

Jude and Kwest walk downstairs to where Sadie is waiting and has appeared to have set up tea for everyone.

"Oh hey guys, just take a sit and get comfortable it's going to be a long night as I want to know how you guys know each other. And don't give me that we only know each other from G Major because quite clearly there's more to the story."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've known Kwest since I started working at G Major and I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly as he did to you. So I know that you guys knew each other before hand. Just don't tell me you guys dated I don't think I could handle that."

"Ewe gross Sadie Kwest is like an older brother and I don't swing that way"

"Gee thanks Jude you sure know how to boost a man's ego"

"Oh don't tell me that I hurt poor little west west now."

"Jude what did I say about using that name?"

"You told me not to call you that but you know me I never really liked rules. Otherwise I wouldn't have well you Kwest"

"Wouldn't what Jude?"

"It doesn't matter Sadie it was a long time ago and I really don't want to relive it. So lets just drop it ok.

"Ok so tell me Kwest how do you know Jude?"

"Well you see Jude was a…"

Before Kwest could finish that sentence Jude jumped in

"I was a sister of one of the dancer's on the Boyzattack tour. And Kwest use to hang out with me when they had practice and well became really close."

"Wait a minute what where you doing on tour if you're sister was the one performing."

"Well you see my sister Liz had custody of me due to the fact my mother died and I don't know who my father is. So I had to go I had no choice in the matter"

"Oh"

There's something going on here and I'm going to find out what even if it's the last thing I do Sadie thought to herself.

"Yeah and we became really close. But we kinda lost touch after the accident that ended the career of Liz. So when Jude got signed to G Major I felt like I found my baby sister again."

"Does D and Tommy know that you where on tour with Boyzattack?"

"D does and as for Tommy I don't he even noticed I existed as he was too busy trying to get with the dancers."

"Oh so you don't like Tommy did something happen with you're sister."

"No nothing like what you're thinking. You see Liz my sister was very protective of the dancers and would have a few words to say to Tommy everytime they had to get a new girl. Tommy just couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Now that makes sense as to why D would be considering that offer from Georgia."

"Sadie what are you talking about and how do you know about Georgia?"

"Kwest what are you talking about, and the offer from Georgia no one's meant to know about that."

"Sadie Georgia was the den mother on the Boyzattack tour. So tell me about this offer Georgia came up with that would see D considering talking to her again especially after the way things were left when the guys split and what D hadto pay to keep people quite."

"Well you see………………………………."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**

* * *

**

Getting to know my father 

**Chapter 8**

_

* * *

Previously_

"Now that makes sense as to why D would be considering that offer from Georgia."

"Sadie what are you talking about and how do you know about Georgia?"

"Kwest what are you talking about, and the offer from Georgia no one's meant to know about that."

"Sadie Georgia was the den mother on the Boyzattack tour. So tell me about this offer Georgia came up with that would see D considering talking to her again especially after the way things were left when the guys split and what D had to pay to keep people quite."

"Well you see………………………………."

* * *

"Well you see Georgia contacted G Major today in regards to the article about Tommy and Jude, she said that she had some information which might prove useful and was wanting to sit down with D to discuss this."

"Kwest this doesn't sound good to me"

"You're right Jude I remember Georgia came up with and idea it ended badly"

"Yeah Kwest I know. I was part of it."

"Jude Kwest what are you talking about?"

"I've got to get out of here I need to think about how to handle this."

"Jude will you wait please"

Jude wouldn't listen to what Kwest had to say all she knew is that she had to get out of there she needed time to think, time to work out what she was going to do"

By the time Jude got home all she wanted to do was crash. But she couldn't do that because who should be there waiting for her, none other than Tommy.

"Tommy what do you want?"

"Jude we need to talk"

"What's there to talk about huh Quincy"

"Jude you damn well know what I want to talk about"

"Look Tommy I'm not in the best of moods right now to be talking to anyone, so maybe we can do this tomorrow when I've had a chance to get my head around everything ok."

"Jude"

"No Tommy you listen to me, I'm in no mood to take any of you're shit ok. The only reason you're here now is the fact that you're worried about you're rep. I get it ok I'm not completely stupid now get out of here before I contact the media with some sob story about you not wanting to take responsibly for the baby."

"Ok ok I get the picture Jude just come talk to me before you talk with D ok. I really want to help you out. You really don't know what D is like. I don't want him to throe you to the sharks."

"Thanks Tommy I'll talk to you later"

Little did they know that the media had been there taking pictures and taking in some of the things that had been said.

After Tommy left Jude went inside trying to wrap her mind around everything that has happened today. It was all a mess her life wasn't meant to turn out like this. All she wanted to do was get to know her father, but now she was pregnant doesn't know who that father is, the media think Tommy's the dad and who on earth could be the source that created this story in the first place.

Jude started to think about everything and within a couple of minutes she drifted off into a restless sleep

_Dream_

Jude woke to find Tommy standing over her. Jude couldn't understand why he was there in her bedroom looking absolutely sexy.

Jude was pulled from her thoughts by screaming

"Mummy Mummy you're wake daddy said that we could go visit uncle Kwest today, but we had to wait until you got up. Daddy wouldn't allow us to wake you he said that mummy would be grumpy if we woke you up. That's not true is it mummy?"

"Who are you mummy?"

"Hey guys why don't you go get ready while I talk to mummy ok"

"Yes daddy"

With that the kids left their parent's room to go ready to head to Kwest's

"Jude what's going on with you today?"

"Tommy don't take this the wrong way but what in the hell are you doing in my room and who exactly are those kids, and why are they calling me mummy?"

"Ha ha very funny Jude. You almost had had me there, but you know damn well that those kids as you so put it are our children Sarah and Bailey."

"Tommy that's not funny. Now tell me the truth"

"Jude I am. Now get that cute little butt of your's out of bed and get dressed we have to meet Sadie and Kwest"

_End Dream_

Jude woke with a fright. What the hell did that dream mean. Jude decided that after that she couldn't go back to sleep so she got up and went looking for her journal to hopefully make some kind of sense out of that very weird dream.

**"A Year Ago Today" (Delta Goodrem) (I don't own the song)**

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than? a year ago today

Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today

And I just can't forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today

Another year gone by  
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do  
And how many times did I fool myself  
Over you oh? yeah

You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Lover will never end

And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me

You went away  
A year ago today

You ran away  
A year ago today

Once the song was finished she decided that she need to go talk to D and find out what he was doing about this situation. Jude could only wonder what would happen when the media got a hold of the fact that Jude Harrison is the daughter of the one and only Darius Mills.

When Jude got to G Major she went looking for Tommy but instead found Georgia coming out of D's office and she looked pretty happy with herself. Jude could only wonder what went on with those two. It was rumoured that they were madly in love with each other, but either one was willing to give up their career.

Jude quickly enter studio A before D or Georgia could see her only to walk straight into Speid.

"Well well well if it isn't the future Mrs. Quincy. What can I do for you?"

"Speid will you shut up and I told you already that I'm not marrying Quincy"

"Oh so you just let him knock you up?"

Before Jude could answer Tommy walked in

"There you are Jude I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Well I just got here"

"Speid get your arse out of here now and if I hear you talking shit about Jude or anyone else for that matter you're gonna wish that you were dead. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it no need to get you're knickers in a knot. I'll talk to you later Jude"

"Ok now that he's gone what did you want to talk about?"

"Ah well I don't know where to"

"Oh my God 'Lil Tommy Q' speechless I never thought I'd live to see it."

"Jude don't ever call me 'Lil Tommy Q' again and well I guess I want to know if you know who the father of you're child is?

"Well Quincy I don't think it's any of you're business"

"Well you see Jude it kinda is due to the fact the public think I'm the one that knocked you up."

"Oh now I get it you're not worried about me, you're worried about yourself"

"Jude come on it's not like that and you know it"

"No I don't Tommy. I don't know you well enough to tell."

Just then Kwest walked in

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"You really want to know what's going on. Why don't you ask him he seems to know everything. Now if you excuse me I need to speak to D"

With that Jude storms out of Studio A in search of D

"T man what's going on? What did you say to Jude to get her that worked up?"

"Well you see I was wondering who the father of Jude's baby is"

"T tell me you didn't?"

"Kwest man I needed to know so that we could arrange to inform the press that I'm not the father."

"T that girl has gone through a lot since she's being here at G Major. Did you ever think that by you putting pressure on her to correct this situation Jude might lose the baby"

**Earlier in D's Office**

"Georgia it's been awhile. How are you?"

"I fine Darius. You know why I'm here?"

"Yeah it has something to do with the article regarding Tommy and Jude"

"Yeah that's right"

"So let's hear the idea"

"Ok so what I was thinking was a reunion special with everyone from the Boyzacttack days."

"I don't know Georgia you Tommy won't go for that"

"Yeah I know that but when I say a reunion with Boyzattack I mean everyone including the dancers."

"Ah now I see where you're going with this. Let me think it over and I'll get back you ok?"

"Ok but D don't take to long to decide otherwise you won't get a share of the profits."

"No worries G I'll let you know within 24 hours. Is that soon enough for you."

"Yeah I look forward to speaking with you."

**With Jude**

"Hey Sadie have you seen D around? I need to speak to him"

"Yeah he was just here but he said that you where taking a holiday with you're family. So what are you doing here?"

"Ah well I'm not too sure if I'm going to go, you know with the media and everything I'm not sure I wanna put them through that."

"Jude there you're family of course you should go. It could be just the thing you need to take you're mind of things going on here."

"Sadie you don't understand."

"What Jude. What don't I understand?"

"Well. You know what nevermind I think I might go. So if you see D tell him I'll be back within a week"

Just as Jude was about to walkout of G Major Kwest came running out of Studio A just in time to stop her from walking out into a media frenzy.

"Jude Jude wait I need to talk to you"

"What's up Kwest"

"I spoke to T and I can't believe he wanted to know that."

"Yeah well let's go into the studio so we can talk"

**In Studio A**

"Ok what did you want to talk about"

"Well I have no idea what to do anymore Kwest"

"Jude sweetie what are you talking about?"

"My life Kwest. How on earth did I end up in this position"

"What position are you talking about?"

"Kwest you can't be that stupid. I mean come on I'm pregnant and I have no idea how that happened. I find out from my step father that I have siblings and that my mother is dead. And if that's not good enough I find myself falling for Tommy again and I find out that a one Mr. Darius Mills is my father"

Just then Sadie walked into studio A

"**WHAT"**

Both Jude and Kwest jumped when they heard Sadie screamed

"Sadie how much of that did you hear?"

"Ah well just the bit about D being Jude's dad. But I swear I won't say anything"

"Thanks Sadie I'll will explain things later. I'd rather not talk about it at the studio"

"No worries Jude I just came to warn you about the media outside so that you could sneak out the back"

"Thanks"

* * *

There you go the next installment. let me know what you think.

Louise


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 9**

_Previously _

Just then Sadie walked into studio A

"**WHAT"**

Both Jude and Kwest jumped when they heard Sadie screamed

"Sadie how much of that did you hear?"

"Ah well just the bit about D being Jude's dad. But I swear I won't say anything"

"Thanks Sadie I'll will explain things later. I'd rather not talk about it at the studio"

"No worries Jude I just came to warn you about the media outside so that you could sneak out the back"

"Thanks"

Jude strolls out of G Major hoping to God that Sadie can keep her mouth shut because if she can't there's gonna be trouble, and I don't mean with the media.

**Meanwhile in Studio A**

"Kwest please tell me what I heard earlier isn't true"

"Sadie you promised to keep your mouth shut about that"

"But Kwest"

"No Sadie if you say anything then we're though you got it. I won't let anyone hurt Jude she's gone through so much since I've known her, and she doesn't need anymore headaches"

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for her. Cos it sure sounds like it to me"

"Baby I love you Jude is like a sister to me that's all there is to it. Come here baby you know you mean the world to me but so does Jude but in a totally different way."

"Ok I guess. Now lets get out of here"

**With Jude**

Jude managed to get away from G Major without any media following her. But when she arrived home there sitting in the drive way in his famous blue viper was none other than Tommy Quincy.

"Jude we need to talk."

"No Tommy we don't I need to relax and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. So if you don't mind leaving."

"Jude we really need to talk about this, and how we're going to handle it"

"So now you want to be apart of this. Earlier you wanted nothing to do with it, you were trying to get as far away as you can. So tell me Tommy what's changed?"

"Jude please can we go inside and discuss this I really don't think we need another scandal right now do you?"

"Tommy will you please just leave me alone. I really need to be alone right now and the last thing I want is some producer telling me what I should or shouldn't let out to the media. When I know that this producer is only worried about his reputation. So please go before call the police."

With that Jude went inside and left Tommy standing there before deciding it was best to leave Jude alone, hoping that when she was ready she would talk to him.

When Jude opened the door to her house there sitting in the lounge room was Georgia.

"Hi Jude or should I call you Liz long time no see"

"G what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to D about a reunion but you already know that don't you"

"G I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me Jude I know you know cos that Malibu Barbie told you and Kwest my plans"

"So what if Sadie that's her name by the way told us, it still doesn't explain what you're doing here in my house. By the way how'd you get in?"

"That's not important Jude"

"Yeah I think it is G, cos if you can get in anyone can."

"If you must know D let me in. He figured we should talk"

"Talk. Talk about what G"

"About what happened"

"Look G I really don't want to talk about it not now not ever. What's done is done, so lets leave it at that."

"But Jude"

"No Buts now could you please leave I really need to rest."

"I'll go but only if you agree to meet after D makes his decision about the reunion"

"Fine what ever just go"

"Ok Jude but I'll be in touch"

Man what is this, lets get Jude day or something. Jude thought to her as she went upstairs to pack.

As Jude started packing everything she'd need for a getaway. She thought back over everything that had happened ever since she signed to G Major. Maybe just maybe signing to G Major wasn't the smartest idea she had. But she wanted to get to know her father, but she ends up pregnant to God knows who, and if that wasn't bad enough her producer just happens to be the love of her life who broke her heart into a million pieces that she's still trying to put back together.

Jude was pulled from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell

"Hi Jude it's Don."

"Oh hi Don what's up?"

"Ah Jude I'm not sure how to say this"

"Don what is it you're scaring me"

"Well you see the media kind of found out"

"Found out what Don"

"Found out that you used to be on tour with Boyzattack and now they are saying that you and Tommy have been having a secret relationship the entire time."

**"WHAT"**

"Well Jude it's kinda true"

"Don that doesn't exactly help you know. Tommy doesn't have any idea and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah well I don't know if that's possible"

"Gee thanks Don. What am I going to do now"

"I suggest you come clean with Tommy and Darius they both deserve to know the truth and it will make things a bit easier considering you're pregnant"

"Don't remind me"

"Jude"

"Don't ok. Look Don I've got to go, I'll speak to you later"

"Ok Bye"

Before long Jude has everything she needed to spend what she hoped to be a relaxing week or two out of the public eye. But knowing her luck that won't happen, specially considering the new information that has come to light. I wonder where this information came from.

_**Flashback**_

It was Valentines Day and Liz was getting ready for her date with Tommy the man of her dreams. Liz stood in front of her mirror and admired her reflection.

Liz was pulled from her trance by knocking at her door

There stood her dream man and he looked like sex on legs

"Liz sweetie you ready to go"

"Huh, sorry yeah I'm ready let me just grab my purse"

"Liz baby have I told you. You look amazing tonight"

"No"

Well then you really look amazing tonight I don't know if we should go out with you dressed like that. I mean how am I going to keep the other guys away."

"Tommy you know I only have eyes for you" Liz wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him

"Hmmmmm you know if you keep that up we won't make it out of here."

"Well would it be that bad spending all night with little old me locked away from the outside world?"

"No but I want to show you off to the entire world that the one and only 'Lil Tommy Q' has found the most beautiful and amazing girl in the entire universe."

"But baby I don't want the entire universe to see the kinds of things that I want to do to you."

"Baby you know you'll be the death of me"

"Yeah but it will be the most mind blowing way to go"

"Liz baby come on we need to go. I made reservations"

"Tommy why is it so important we make these reservations. Huh?"

"I just wanted to take my girl somewhere special. That's all, I'm sick of hiding our relationship from everyone. I want to make it known to the world that I 'Lil Tommy Q' is taken"

The ride to the restaurant was quite with both of them thinking about what Tommy had said and the repercussions of it. Once they arrived at the restaurant they were quickly seated.

"Liz, from the moment we met, I knew there was something special about you. For years I've watched you grow into the amazing woman you've become, and every day that passes I find that I only want to know you more. I know I love you, and I can't imagine spending another minute without you by my side. I want all of you, with me, forever."

He got up from the table, bent down on one knee, and asked the question he never thought would fall from his lips, "Liz, will you marry me?"

He felt her body crash into his as she jumped from the table, nearly toppling him in the process, before her lips captured his in a searing kiss, one he felt branding his soul.

"I take it that's a 'yes,'" he asked laughingly.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh, yes!"

"What are we doing to tell D"

"Nothing baby nothing at all"

"Tommy you know now he'll react. He'll say that it's bad publicity and that I'll have to leave"

"Baby look at me no one and I mean no one will tear us apart"

_**End flashback**_

Yeah right Tommy no one will tear us apart why did you have to make a promise you had no intention of keeping. Jude thought

Jude continued to pack everything she needed for her getaway. She decided against staying with Don or with Kwest, but decided she would go where no one could find her not even Tom Quincy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

All right guys I'm back with the next instalment but before that I need to mention something. It was brought to my attention that paragraph or two was taken from another author. I wish to apologise to the author and give them credit where credit is due. That author's names are Gwynwhyver and InStrFan. So I'm truly sorry and promise that it won't happen again. I hope you don't think any less of me, as it was truly an honest mistake my friend gave that section and didn't inform me that it had been taken from a fan fiction titled Sweet Revenge. Since then I have read it and would recommend it. Now on with the story.

**

* * *

**

Getting to know my father 

**Chapter 10**

_

* * *

Previously_

Yeah right Tommy no one will tear us apart why did you have to make a promise you had no intention of keeping. Jude thought

Jude continued to pack everything she needed for her getaway. She decided against staying with Don or with Kwest, but decided she would go where no one could find her not even Tom Quincy.

* * *

Once Jude had finished packing everything she would need, she jumped in her car hoping to get at least a week of relaxation, but she wasn't counting on it giving the media attention she has been attracting since she arrived at G Major.

Jude decided not to think about it because it would lead to thinking about Tommy and then she wouldn't have the nerve to leave him again.

It was 3 hours before Jude reached her destination a little farm house that she had brought just after the fight with her mother. Man could I use my mother right about now Jude thought she'd be able to help me, then again if she were alive I wouldn't be here.

Once Jude had finished unpacking she decided to give D a call and let him know she arrived safe and sound to her chosen destination.

"Welcome to G Major this is Sadie how can I help you?"

"Hey Sadie its Jude is D available"

"Oh my god Jude are you ok?"

"Yes Sadie I'm fine I just needed some space. Now is D available"

"One moment I'll just transfer you"

"D I've got Jude on line one for you"

"Thanks Sadie"

"Hey hows my girl"

"Hey D things are ok I thought I'd call just to let you know I arrived safely and to give you my contact number in case you need to contact me ok. The number is 0814 555 678. D don't let anyone and I mean anyone know that you know how to contact me. I'll be back in a week"

"Ok Jude I won't let Tommy know you're number, just look after yourself and the next generation of rockstars"

"Thanks D bye"

"Bye Jude"

When Jude got off the phone she could only think if D knew that he's going to be a grandfather I don't think he'd be so understanding. Nah I don't think he'd like to be called grandfather it would probably be Pappa D or something just as weird.

Jude decided that she was going to have a nice hot relaxing bubble bath to help take her mind of things. Or more like someone. Man it's quite up here which I know is what I wanted but somehow it's too quite I need some music or something. She ran back to her room to pick up a radio before heading back to the bathroom and hoping into the nice hot bubble bath.

**Radio announcer:** It seems our own Jude Harrison is in hiding or has she done a runner leaving some to believe that she found her current beau Tommy Quincy in a comprising position…………….

Before the announcer could continue Jude got up and threw the radio out the window before shouting what does he know.

After her bubble bath Jude settled down in front of the open fire place contemplating how she was going to tell D.

Maybe I could…….. No that won't work. How about.

Ring ring ring ring

"Hello"

"Jude"

"No sorry you've gotten the wrong number"

"Jude come on don't be like that"

"Like what huh"

"Damn it Jude"

"How did you get this number"

"Jude that's not really important right now we need to talk"

"God damn it Quincy I don't want to talk to you alright. What I need right now is to relax and talking to you isn't helping so bye"

Before Tommy could continue Jude had hang up.

Man that girl really gets under my skin like no one has before, well not since Liz anyway. Tommy sighed and decided it was time to get back to work with SME and with that walked back into Studio A.

"Hey T who was on the phone"

"It was my mother you know how she is. Always wanting to know when I'm going to find a nice girl and settle down"

"I guess she hasn't seen the tabloids then"

"Man you know my mother by now she pays no attention to them unless I call and tell her."

"Yeah I know man I just thought considering they are saying that you're going to be a father she's be on you're back.

"Nah Kwest she knows that if it was life changing in anyway I'd call and tell her, hell I'd go see her."

"Ok so let's get back to it"

"Ok SME on 3"

**"Throw It Away" (By Toby Rand) (I don't own the song)**

**Verse 1:**  
I see the monsters causing trouble  
In my head ache again (oh ah oh….)  
Hallucinations of a nature  
making me wanna scream aloud

Wake up girl your sleepy eyes  
are dripping morning sex (oh ah oh….)  
The other night I couldn't fight  
and now I want revenge, my hazy lover

**Chorus:**  
(I just don't need it  
chemical dreaming  
throwing it all away) x 2  
throwing it all away

These other people found the sequel  
[Throw It Away lyrics on my mistrust again (oh ah oh)

I want another life, to begin again  
I want another life, to begin again  
I can see the steeple,  
Gonna kneel, do forgive my sins (oh ah oh….)

**Chorus:** ….

I just don't need it chemical dreaming  
throwing it all away  
I just don't need it, can't stop bleeding  
need a recovery  
I just don't need it chemical dreaming  
throwing it all away

I see the monsters causing trouble  
In my head ache again (oh ah oh….)  
Hallucinations of a nature  
making me wanna scream aloud

"Ok Speid that's a wrap for today. We'll work on it tomorrow"

"Ok dude"

**Back With Jude**

It's just like him to call and start putting pressure on me. Man can't he take a hint. I know that it is killing him with all the tabloids saying that he's the father but man what's he gonna be like when the truth is revealed. I don't think I really want to be around long enough to find out, but do I really want to just drop the bomb shell on him and then take off with his child. I don't think Tommy will accept that.

Man what am I going to do? I really need help maybe I should call Kwest and ask him for advice he seems to know a lot more about Tommy and I then we do. Yeah I think I'll do that tomorrow morning and get him to come here so we can talk. But what about Sadie I really don't know if she would be ok with it, and I don't think she could keep her mouth shut she seems like the kind of person that likes to gossip I know I don't know her that well. I guess she would have to come as well. Oh well maybe she'll be able to offer some advice as well.

With her mind made up that she would call Kwest and invite Sadie and him up for awhile Jude decided it was time for bed.

The next morning Jude woke up bright and early ready to face another day that was until she seen the news report.

'Lil Tommy Q' and Jude Harrison at war over who the father of her baby is. Some claim that Jude had been hooking up with her sound engineer Kwest Taylor, Tommy's best friend.

Man could my life get any worse. There goes the idea of inviting Kwest up here. I mean if Kwest goes MIA as well everyone is going to believe that he's the father. What's a girl to do?

**Meanwhile at G Major**

The phones have being going crazy ever since the story broke late last night

Ring ring ring ring

"Welcome to G Major this is Sadie how can I help you"

"Yes what do you have to say in response to the story that Kwest is the father of Jude's baby and not Tommy?"

"No comment"

Just then D walks in

"Sadie I need you to arrange a press conference for today"

"Ok D what time"

"As soon as possible. And Sadie let me know when Kwest and Tommy get here."

"Ok"

D walked into his office and dialled Jude's number

"Jude"

"Hey D, what's up"

"What's up Jude have you seen the news this morning?"

"Yeah I have and so what it's just another incorrect story about a celebrity. What's the big deal"

"Jude the big is G Major looks like t can't control their employee's and that everyone is too busy getting it on to do anything else. It doesn't look good Jude."

"Come on D do you really believe what they are saying?"

"Jude you must admit that you and Kwest have being rather friendly"

"Come on D you Kwest would never cheat on Sadie. His not Tommy."

"I know Jude I was just making sure that's all"

Knock knock knock

"Come in"

"Hey D Sadie said you wanted to see us?"

"Yeah hold on will ya"

"Jude look I've got to go but I'll call you back as soon as I sort this mess out. Until then don't go anywhere"

"Ok guys I need you to do some damage control regarding this issue"

"What are you talking about D?"

"T man you must be kidding"

"D I don't understand what's going on"

"Q man their saying that I'm the father of Jude's baby and that we've been messing around behind you're back. That's why Jude did a runner."

"**WHAT"**

"T calm down there's no truth to it, and beside I would never cheat on Saide"

"I know that Kwest I was just wondering where they got that idea in the first place"

"Ok now that you girls have settled that how bout we talk about the press conference I've arranged for today."

"Ok so Jude's coming back to shed some light on the situation then."

"No she's not T. She doesn't need the stress that's why you're going to inform the media that everything is A ok between you and Jude. And that the media should respect you're privacy and leave the two of alone so that you can prepare for the arrival of the baby."

"But D Jude and I aren't together"

"T I don't care if you and Jude aren't together but what I do care about is that you're going to be there for that child of yours"

"D JUDE'S BABY ISN'T MINE."

"Tom what are you talking about of course the baby's yours."

"MAN I DON'T BELIEVE THIS HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'VE NEVER SLEPT WITH JUDE. SO THE BABY CAN'T BE MINE. WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE FKING HEAD D."

"Tom man I know you're scared but to say that is just cold. I never thought Tom Quincy would deny his own child. T man do you remember Sadie's birthday party?"

"Of course that was one hell of a night. Although I don't remember how I got to Jude's house."

"T man I dropped you home after the party. You where so trashed that I had to drive you and carry you into you're place. I left after I got you into bed. The next day I dropped in to see how you where going but you weren't there."

"Oh"

"Yeah I called Jude to see if she knew where you were, but she claimed to have no idea but she did sound funny now that I think about it."

"No way man I'd remember sleeping with Jude"

* * *

There you go the latest installment

Let me know what you think.

I'm still taking ideas as how will Jude tell D that he's her father

Regards

Louise


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 11**

_

* * *

Previously _

"T man I dropped you home after the party. You where so trashed that I had to drive you and carry you into you're place. I left after I got you into bed. The next day I dropped in to see how you where going but you weren't there."

"Oh"

"Yeah I called Jude to see if she knew where you were, but she claimed to have no idea but she did sound funny now that I think about it."

"No way man I'd remember sleeping with Jude"

_**

* * *

Two months earlier**_

_**Sadie's Birthday**_

Everyone from G Major was there as well as some of Sadies friend's from college. Jude had only being at G Major for just over a month and barley knew anyone.

Kwest could tell that she was uncomfortable and spoke to Sadie about getting a game started. Sadie thought for awhile before coming up with what she thought was the perfect game.

"Ok everyone gather round we're gonna play I Never and no arguments so get you're arses over here now, it's my party and I wanna play"

"No good will come of this mark my words" Tommy mumbled

"Oh come on you know you wanna, you might get some useful information."

"Why Kwest are you suggesting that I Tom Quincy use the information given while under the influence of alcohol to my advantage"

"Come on T you know I would never do that."

"Yeah right remember the last time we played I never. It ended up with the Police trying to arrest us"

"Yeah I remember the good old days when we were on tour. That was right before you fcked up the relationship you had with Liz. Man was she pissed."

"Don't remind me I still haven't gotten over it. Can't you talk you're girl out of it I mean you are her boyfriend, surely you can do something."

"Come on T you know how Sadie is when she gets an idea and besides she wants to make sure Jude gets to know everyone."

"Ah so basically you suggested to Sadie to come up with something so Jude wouldn't be all alone"

Before Kwest could answer Tommy Sadie started screaming for everyone to gather round and forma circle.

"Kwest Tommy get your arses over there now. You are going to play are else"

"Or else what Sadie you got nothing on me. The only thing you could do is to refuse to give Kwest any"

"Hey now don't be given my girl any ideas T."

"Both of you shut and get over here now."

Kwest and Tommy both made there way to join the circle both mumbling about how they would get their payback.

"Ok well I'll start since it's my party and all. I never kissed a girl"

Tommy, Kwest , Speid, Wally & Kyle all took a shot

"Ok then if we're going to get all childish about it. I never kissed a guy"

Sadie, Jude, Karma, Sadie's friends and Mason all took a shot

As the game went on things started to get interesting cos everyone was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in their systems.

"I've never been on tour"

Tommy, Kwest, SME, Mason, Karma and Jude all took a shot

"Hey why is dude taking a shot, we all know she hasn't toured before"

Everyone looked at Jude and waited or her to answer. But before she could Sadie jumped in

"Yes she has, her sister was a dancer with Boyzattack"

"So that means nothing dude"

"Well it does considering that Jude's sister is the only living relative she has."

"What no way was she on tour with us. No way I don't remember seeing her."

"Yeah well I wouldn't expect you to remember Quincy cos you where too busy trying too get laid."

"What was that Judith?"

"Don't you dare call me that"

"Why not it is you're name after all"

"Listen you has been, the name on my birth certificate does in fact say Jude so why don't you get you're facts right before you open you're mouth."

"How about we play another game" Kwest suggested

"Come on sweetie things have just started to get interesting and you wanna quit no way in hell is that happening. Now whose turn is it?"

The game went on for another hour but all Tommy could think about was the fact the Jude was on tour with them and he couldn't remember her. Maybe her sister made sure that she stayed out of sight.

"Ok I've had enough of this game how about we play Truth or Dare

"Truth or Dare Speid"

"Oh dude why me?"

"Cos I picked you and don't call me dude"

"Ok Ok dude. I mean Sadie, I pick truth"

"Is it true that you're still a virgin"

The moment Sadie said virgin everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at Speid

"This should be interesting" mumbled Kyle

"Ah well uh"

"Come on Spied spit it out yes or no"

"Ah well yes I'm a virgin. I know my image says otherwise but I'm a good boy unlike Lord Squinty Frown over there I'm waiting until I find the right one."

"Oh God we have another Jessica Simpson on our hands" Tommy stated

"What's wrong with being a virgin Tommy? I admire Speid for not living up to the same old rock 'n' roll trap of Sex Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll"

"Yeah this coming from a girl who is no doubt still a virgin herself"

"Not that it's any of you're busy but no I'm not a virgin. You saw to that Tommy" Jude mumbled the last part but Kwest heard and shook his head.

"Ok lets get this game back on track, Speid it's your turn"

"Truth or Dare Sarah" Sarah is one of Sadies friends

"I ah pick dare I think"

"Well which one is it dude?"

"Yeah dare"

"Ok then I dare you to give Wally a lap dance"

"What there's no way in hell that's happening please tell me you're joking"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Ok ok I'll do it but he's gotta keep his hands to himself'

Sarah got up and walked over to Wally who appeared to be shitting himself at the very thought of receiving a lap

Tommy got lost in his thoughts again but this time it was about Liz and where they'd be now if only he hadn't screwed up. Would he still be in the music industry or would they be living a normal life raising a family.

"Tommy Tommy"

Tommy was pulled from his thoughts by Sadie

"Huh what"

"I said it's you're turn"

"Ah well Jude truth or dare?

"Truth"

"Ok then have you ever been pregnant"

"Yes"

Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"What"

"Do you care to explain"

"What don't tell me that you've never done anything stupid"

"Yeah of course I've done stupid things we all have but nothing like getting myself knocked up"

Kwest decided to jump in before things got out of control, he could see Jude getting upset and you really don't want to see that.

"Guy's come on. I know Jude and I also know the guy responsible and they were madly in love before he went and did something stupid to ruin the relationship so back off"

As Kwest was saying this he couldn't help but look at Tommy hoping against hope that he would get the message.

The game proceeded for another couple of hours before everyone started to get a little restless

"Ok guys this is the last round so make it count"

"Oh but baby that's not fair"

"Sade's we have to be at work in a couple of hours and I don't think D would to be impress if we all went in with hangovers and looking like zombies"

Sadie pouted before finally giving up

"Fine but you won't be getting any for awhile"

"Sadie I'd rather not hear about my friend's sex life"

"Oh what's the matter Tommy can't find anyone who wants to play with Tommy Jr."

"Ok enough talk about sex lets get back to the game at hand."

"Yeah well whose turn is it anyway?"

"Ah I think it Sadies"

"Oh ok"

"Ok Jude truth or dare"

"Oh that's easy I pick………………"

Before Jude could finish that sentence Tommy cut in

"Come on Blondie we don't have all night so just pick truth like you have been all night so we can go home"

"Shut it Tommy"

"Well Jude what will it be?"

"Dare I pick dare"

"Are you sure Jude?"

"Yes now what's the dare?"

"I dare you to make out with Tommy"

"**WHAT"** Jude and Tommy both yelled

"I said for you to make out with Tommy"

"Can't I have another dare please. I'd do anything accept the dare I got."

"Come on Jude it's just a kiss with Tommy"

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about" Jude whispered

"What was that Harrison"

"Nothing Quincy now lets get this over with ok"

"I must say I like this side of you Jude it really turns me on?"

"Yeah well keep it in your pants Quincy it's just a kiss, it's not like you're getting laid"

"Come on Jude why do you have to be that way"

"What way Quincy. The kind that doesn't fall for you're bullshit."

"Now now Jude I'm beginning to get the impression that you have the hots for me"

"Guys will you just kiss already we're tired and want to go home not watch you gave have some kind of kinky foreplay."

"Ok I can take a hint when I hear one so lets get this over with I need to get some sleep otherwise D will kill me"

"Yeah like he'd ever do that you're his………….."

"Sadie"

"Yes Kwest"

"I think now is a good time for you to shut that mouth of yours"

"Oh come on people are gonna find out sooner or later"

"Yeah well that's not our decision now is it?"

Sadie just ignored Kwest and went to see what's going on with Tommy and Jude

"Now Tommy let's lay down some ground rules in regards to the kiss"

Jude come on you're taking the fun out if it"

"Rule number 1 no tongue"

"What that half the fun what is this you're first kiss or something"

"Rule number 2 hands stay above the waist"

"Ok ok you've just officially taking all the fun out of it. So get you're arse over here and let's do this"

"Oh Quincy you're quite the charmer"

Kwest stood with everyone waiting for Jude and Tommy to kiss knowing that something was bound to happen it was just trying to work out what.

After the kiss Jude ran from the room crying

"Wow I didn't think I was that bad of a kisser. Maybe I better work on my technique."

"Shut it T" Kwest yelled as he was running to catch up with Jude

"Jude Jude will you just wait a minute. Jude come on talk to me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Jude finally stopped running and broke down sobbing into Kwest's arms

"I'm sorry it's just kissing him again"

"Jude I know there's no reason to explain, I know"

"Kwest what am I going to do I can't fall for him again cos I know I won't make it through if he hurts me again which let's face it he's bound to do"

"Jude look at me. I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that you can't help who you fall in love with it's a matter of the heart and not the mind."

"I know that Kwest I just don't want to get my heart broken again because I don't think I'll survive"

Kwest looks down at the broken girl in his arms "Jude what can I do?"

Jude manages to break free of Kwest "That's just it there's nothing anyone can do in regards to Tommy. But in regards to my other problem you never got around to telling me you're idea so what is it?"

"Well you see I was thinking that we could……………….."

Tommy came running out of the party in search of Jude, he found her wrapped up in the arms of his best friend

"Jude can we talk privately"

"Look Tommy I really don't want to talk to you at the moment so please just leave me alone"

"Jude will you please talk to me, What did I do wrong?

"Gee Quincy it's not always about you ok. I got bigger problems to deal with at the moment. So why don't you take your self conceited arse away from me"

"Jude please talk to me you know you can tell me anything I'm here to help"

Kwest releases Jude and starts to walk toward Tommy

"T man come on lets get you home, Jude really has a lot to think about and we better get you home before anyone sees you in this condition"

On the ride to Tommy's place he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Jude. It just kept playing over and over again.

"Kwest man I think I'm insane"

"Whatcha talking bout T?"

"I'm going insane"

"T man no you're not you've just drank a bit too much that's all, You'll feel better in the morning"

"Man I don't think so I know I'm going insane cos I can't stop thinking about Jude's lips and how they tasted."

"T come on you're starting to sound like a girl"

"I know man it's Jude she does this to me. The only other girl to do this to me was Liz and I screws that one up real good, I mean I don't know what happened to her even Georgia doesn't know"

"Man you're not making sense how about we talk about it when you can speak clearer ok."

Kwest made sure that Tommy was safety inside before driving home.

"Man I wish those two would just get their act together. But I don't know I mean I love them together but it can be a disaster and most the time it's T fault if only he could just open up then maybe just maybe the can make it work this time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 12**

_

* * *

Previously_

"Man I wish those two would just get their act together. But I don't know I mean I love them together but it can be a disaster and most the time it's T fault if only he could just open up then maybe just maybe the can make it work this time."

**Meanwhile with Tommy**

Tommy couldn't get Jude put of his head and the thought of kissing her was just well like he had kissed her before but he couldn't quite work it out.

"Man I need to get out of here"

Without realising it Tommy made his way to Jude's house. By the time he realised where he was Jude had answered the door.

"What now Quincy"

"Ah ah well"

"Well what Quincy"

"Well I don't know what I'm doing here"

"Well if you don't know. I certainly don't now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep before I go to the studio"

With that said Jude went to shut the door

"Jude wait"

"What Tommy"

"We need to talk"

"Can't we talk later right now I need sleep and if we talk now I'll say things I don't want you to know"

"Jude please" Tommy said giving her the puppy dog eyes that no girl could resist

"Tommy that's not going to work on me"

"Come on Jude please?"

"No now go home and get some sleep"

With that Jude closed the door, leaving Tommy standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

Tommy stood there for a good 10 minutes wondering what his next move was going to be. He decided that he needed to talk to Jude now so he opened the door and went in search of her.

By the time he found her he couldn't believe what was before him, The strong Jude everyone knew and loved was there before him looking like a little lost girl.

"Jude" Tommy said as he slowly approached her

Jude looked up at the man in front of her and her heart broke a little more.

"Tommy"

"Jude girl come here"

Jude was in no state to fight with him so she cave and jump straight into his arms sobbing like a baby

"Shhh girl it's gonna it alright. Just tell me what's going on in that head of yours"

"Tommy sob I sob can't sob do sob this sob"

"Shhh Jude it's ok I'm here I'm not going any where"

Before Jude knew what was happening she found her self kissing Tommy. Jude finally managed to pull herself away from Tommy

"Tommy I think you should go"

"Jude No I'm staying"

"Tommy please I really………….."

Tommy cut Jude off and kissed her Jude tried to fight him off, but who could possibly resist 'Lil Tommy Q' so Jude let herself get pulled back into what was the magnetic pull of him.

The next morning Jude woke to find herself wrapped in the arms of Tommy Quincy and panic set in.

"Oh my god what have I done I need to get out of here before he wakes up"

Jude managed to get herself out of Tommy's arms and got ready to go to G Major when her cell went

"Jude it's Kwest have you seen Tommy. I dropped him home last night but he's not there"

"Hi Kwest I ah I haven't seen him since last night, but you know Tommy he'll show up when he's good and ready and not before"

"Jude are you alright? You sound a little strange"

"I'm fine Kwest look I've gotta go but I'll see you at G Major in a little while"

"Oh man what have I done" Jude thought to herself as she looked at a peaceful looking Tommy which brought back memories she wanted to forget because she was no longer the naïve girl that fell for the pop star. She was now a little jaded and she had Tommy to thank for that.

With that Jude left a note for Tommy saying that she'll see him at G Major.

**At G Major**

Jude walked into G Major and of all a sudden it grew quite and Jude knew that they were talking about what happened last night between her and Tommy. Jude made her way to Studio A hoping for a little alone time so she could pull her together before facing Tommy.

But as per usual Jude wasn't in luck cos as soon as she walked into Studio A D called out her name.

"Jude"

"Yeah D"

"Could I see you in my office"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute I just need to talk to Kwest."

"No Jude Kwest will have to wait I need you in my office NOW!"

Man what have I done now Jude thought as she made her way to D's office

**D's Office**

"Ok now that Jude is here let me begin by saying I had a really great time last night Sadie and it gave me an idea"

"D will you just tell us what's going now. Some of us have work to do?"

"Woah Jude what's wrong didn't get enough loving from Quincy last night"

"Speid if I were you I'd shut it ok"

"Oh what are you going to do to Jude? Huh?"

"Speid if were you I'd listen to Jude cos the last person that crossed her ending up in hospital for a couple of months"

"Come off it guys look at her there's nothing of her she couldn't do much damage"

"All right that's enough and Speid don't let her size fool ya. I've seen the results of getting on the wrong side of Jude can do to a person and let's just say it ain't pretty."

"Any way can we please get back to why you called this meeting D"

"Sure Sadie. As some of you are aware it's T's birthday in a little while and I'm going to throw a surprise party."

"D why is I get the feeling that there's more to this"

"Cos there is Jude. As you all know T was in Boyzattack but what most of you don't know is that Tommy has written some major hits that no one really knows about. And I decided that this birthday is the one where everyone should know."

"Huh"

SME, Sadie, Mason and Karma looked confused, but Kwest and Jude knew what was coming.

"Guys what D means is that we're gonna be performing the songs that have made Quincy a household name"

"That's right Jude. Everyone and I mean everyone will be attending and if you're not there you're fired. Got it"

"Yes"

"Oh I forgot to mention that everyone has to perform"

"But D man he's pop we're not"

"Dude I don't care. Now everyone out. Oh yeah see Kwest for the list of songs"

With that everyone walked out of D's office ready to kill.

Jude saw Kwest making his way back to Tommy's office. And ran to him

"Kwest can we talk?"

"Sure Jude. What's up?"

"Ah let's go somewhere a little less public"

Kwest looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at Jude

"Ah I see the G Major Gossip has begun"

"Yeah and guess whose the main topic"

"I'll take a guess and say that it's you and Tommy"

"And we have a winner"

"Ok let's get away from prying eyes"

**Meanwhile at Jude's**

Tommy woke to find himself in a strange bed in a strange room and in a strange house.

Man what happened and more importantly where the hell am I. Tommy got up out of bed and went in search of his clothes which where thrown all over the place.

Once Tommy had pulled himself together he decided to do a little investigating of his own to work out where he was. Just as Tommy was looking around his cell went

"Hello"

"Hey T how are ya"

"Great but who the hell is this"

"Yeah now come on you mean you don't remember me"

"Look quit playing games and tell me who the fk you are"

"Come on Tommy who don't recognise your own sister's voice"

"Shit you almost gave he a heart attack. How come you're number didn't show on my cell?"

"Well I blocked my number that's why."

"Now why did you do a thing like that for?"

"Well you see my dear brother I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah well you certainly did that sis."

"Oh my god you woke up in some strangers bed didn't you"

"How on earth did you know that"

"Well it's kinda easy Tommy I know you so well. And you only get aggressive if you've woken up in strange place, and don't know how you got there"

"Ok ok you're right now what did you………"

"Hello Tommy you there"

Tommy dropped his cell when he discovered the note that Jude left.

Oh my god how could I have been so stupid. How am I meant to face Jude knowing that something happened between us. Maybe just maybe nothing happened. Man who am I kidding of course something happened I mean I woke up naked.

"TOMMY TOMMY"

Tommy was pulled from his thoughts by the screaming of his sister

"Shit sorry sis I just worked out where I am."

"And I take it it's not exactly good"

"No considering I work with this person"

"Tommy what the hell. Didn't you learn anything with Liz"

"Ok ok no need to go there. Look I gotta go I'll call you later"

"Bye"

Man what am I going to do. I think I've really screwed up this time. Maybe we can leave t alone and not bring it up. Nah I couldn't do that to Jude no matter how much of a pain she is. I did that with Liz and look how that turned out. I mean I'm not even 30, and I can't have a some what normal relationship cos if I couldn't make it work with Liz what hope do I have.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

Hi guys i've tried a different format of writing. Hopefully this is easier to understand. Let me know what you think.

**

* * *

Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 13**

_

* * *

Previously_

Man what am I going to do. I think I've really screwed up this time. Maybe we can leave t alone and not bring it up. Nah I couldn't do that to Jude no matter how much of a pain she is. I did that with Liz and look how that turned out. I mean I'm not even 30, and I can't have a some what normal relationship cos if I couldn't make it work with Liz what hope do I have.

After Jude had spoken to Kwest she took the list and went to find SME

**Studio C**

**Speid:** "Can you believe that we have to perform at Lord Squinty Frown Birthday"

**Jude:** "Yeah well what else did you expect"

Speid turn to see Jude standing in the doorway with the list of what could only be the song list they had to choose from.

**Sped: **"Hi Jude, I didn't see you there"

**Wally: **"I'll say"

**Speid: **"Shut it dude"

**Jude: **"Ok guys here's the list of songs. Kyle can you go get Karma. Wally can you get Mason. Then will decide whose going to perform which song."

**Everyone: **"Ok"

About 10 minutes later everyone was assembled in Studio C.

**Jude: **"Ok now that everyone is here, let's get this over and done with ok."

**Mason: **"Ok Jude lay the songs on me"

**Jude: **"Ok we have

Picking Up The Pieces

Quit Playing Games With My Heart

I Do (Cherish You)

I'll Be Loving You Forever

Harder To Breathe

He Don't Love You

Telling Everybody

Guilty

Taste It

Never Tear Us Apart

"

**Kyle: **"Man these songs are so gay are we sure Lord Squinty Frown is straight"

**Speid: **"I don't dude ask Jude she's the one having his baby"

**Mason: **"Well Jude"

**Jude: **"What"

**Kyle: **"Is he gay"

**Jude:** "Is who gay"

**Wally: **"Lord Squinty Frown"

**Jude:** "Yeah guys 'Lil Tommy Q' is gay, ok there's the scoop"

**Wally" **"You seriously let a gay guy impregnate you"

**Speid: **"Dude I can't believe you fell for that. That's got to be the oldest trick in the book"

**Karma: **"Ok guys can we please stop this childish behaviour"

**Jude:** "Karma we are talking about SME. I don't think they understand."

**Karma: **"Yeah well I've got to go so I guess you'll be in touch about rehearsal and stuff."

**Jude:** "Yeah I guess I'll be the middle man in all this" Jude replied with the roll of her eyes. Thinking why does everyone assume that I'm responsible for things when it come to Quincy.

**Speid: **"Hey Dude whatcha gonna perform?"

**Jude:** "Well Vincent I have no idea. I'll just take what ever.

**Speid: **"Hate the use of first name dude"

**Jude:** "Well when you stop calling me dude I'll stop Vincent"

**Speid: **"Ok Jude. Do you wanna perform with us"

**Jude:** "Sure D did after all say we had to perform but he didn't say we couldn't perform together or change the arrangement. So let's get to work."

**Speid: **"Ok what shall we do?"

**Jude:** "How about do Harder to Breathe the lyrics sound cool and with SME's sound it could be amazing."

**Speid: **"Ok let's get the lyrics"

**Harder To Breathe (By Maroon 5) (I don't own the song)**

How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable

So condescending, unnecessarily critical

I have the tendency of getting very physical

So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here

The double-vision I was seeing is finally clear

You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone

Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head

You should know better you never listened to a word I said

Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat

Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill?

Does it burn?

Is it painful to learn

That it's me that has all the control?

Does it thrill?

Does it sting?

When you feel what I bring

And you wish that you had me to hold?

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breath

**SME: **"Man I think we found our song"

**Jude:** "Ok guys I've had enough I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow"

**Meanwhile With Tommy**

**Tommy: **"Hey Kwest where is everyone?"

**Kwest: **"Ah I don't know T. I guess they all went home"

**Tommy: **"Oh ok so what did D want?"

**Kwest: **"Ah ah you know he ah just wanted a status report"

**Tommy:**"Oh so you wanna grab some lunch since all the artists are awol"

**Kwest: **"Sure T"

On the way home Jude thought wouldn't it be a great idea to get the boyz together again before Georgia's reunion. That way there wouldn't be any surprises in front of the media.

Jude was pulled from her thoughts by the honking of car horns.

**Jude:** "Alright keep ya pants on will ya."

By the time Jude home she had it all worked out she would need she help of Kwest to pull this off.

The following morning Jude walked into G Major with a smile on her face.

**Jude:** "Hey Sadie D in?"

**Sadie: **"Jude? What are you doing here so early"

**Jude:** "What it's not like it's the first time I'm early"

**Kwest:**"Jude what's wrong" As he approached Sadie

**Jude:** "Why does something have to be wrong"

**Kwest: **"Ah maybe cos you're never early"

Just then Tommy strolled in

**Tommy: **"Hi guys"

**Everyone: **"Hi"

**Tommy: **"Jude"

**Jude:** "Yeah whatcha want Quincy"

**Tommy: **"Nothing I'm just surprised that's all you're here before me. Normally you're late"

**Jude:** "Yeah well what can I say. Sade's is D in?"

**Sadie: **"Yeah he is in his office"

**Kwest: **"Jude is there something wrong. Whatcha seeing D about?"

**Jude:** "Guys relax nothing is wrong. I just need to ask him something that's all"

**Everyone: **"Ok"

With that Jude proceeded to D's office

**D's Office**

Knock knock

**D: **"Come in"

**Jude:** "Hi D. How's things?"

**D: **"Good. Jude I know you didn't come in here to ask how I am. So what can I do for ya?"

**Jude:** "I need a favour"

**D: ****"WHAT"**

**Jude:** "You know it's Quincy's birthday soon"

**D: **"Yes Jude hence the meeting yesterday"

**Jude:** "D if you hadn't interrupted I could've finished what I was saying"

**D: **"Jude"

**Jude:** "Ok ok. I was hoping to present a surprise to Quincy so I was wondering is there any chance I could perform last?"

**D: **"Jude what exactly are you planning on doing?"

**Jude:** "Nothing D just make sure that all the media have left before I perform"

**D: **"Jude"

**Jude:** "Don't worry D it's nothing bad"

**D: **"Ok if I agree to this then you have to perform twice. You open and close the show. How's that"

**Jude:** "Do I have a choice"

**D: **"No"

**Jude:** "Ok I'll do it but only because I have no choice. Now D I need the day off to get it ready."

**D: **"Whatcha got planned"

**Jude:** "D you can pry all you want I'm not telling. Later"

**Meanwhile at reception**

**Tommy: **"What's with Jude"

**Kwest: **"No idea all I know is that she wanted to talk to D"

**Tommy: **"About what"

**Kwest" **"No idea"

**Sadie: **"You don't think it has anything to do with the baby do you?"

**Kwest: **"No of course not. Jude would've told me if there is anything wrong"

**Sadie: **"Why you're not the father. Jude would've told Tommy not you Kwest?"

**Kwest: **"Come on Sade's you know Jude is like a sister to me and I'm helping her through this."

**Sadie: **"Yeah I know that, but it's not your responsibility. It's Tommy's"

**Tommy: **"Kwest man I've only seen you act this over protective only over one girl"

**Sadie: **"Who was she Tommy"

**Kwest: **"It's no one Sade's"

**Tommy: **"Come on man she wasn't no one and you know it."

**Kwest: **"T man do you think it's a good idea to bring up the past."

**Tommy: **"Come off it man, I didn't mean anything by it. I was saying that you've only being protective of one girl"

**Kwest: **"Yeah I wonder why T"

By this stage Sadie was completely lost as to what had just transpired between Tommy & Kwest

**Sadie: **"That's enough. Just let me know if I should be worried about losing my man."

**Jude:** "Sadie who's trying to steal you're man. Tell me and I'll kick their sluttly arse."

**Sadie:** "Jude you're 4 months pregnant"

**Jude:** "So on one and I repeat no one steals my friends man"

Man she sounds just like Liz. Man I really screwed that relationship up. I don't know what happened exactly all I remember was coming home and…….

**Everyone: **"Tommy"

Jude, Kwest and Sadie all stood there looking at Tommy wondering where he went.

**Jude:** "Ok Quincy what's her name"

**Tommy: **"Liz" Tommy replied before he even had time to think

**Sadie:** "Liz as in"

Before Sadie could finish that sentence Jude informed her that D wanted to see her.

**Kwest: **"T man lets go get some work done"

**Jude:** "Kwest can I talk to you for a sec"

**Kwest: **"Sure Jude, T why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up"

**Kwest: **"Ok Jude what's up"

**Jude:** "Ah well do you have Chaz or any of the other guys numbers"**Kwest: **"Chaz and the other guys as in Boyzattack Jude."

**Jude:** "Yes"

**Kwest:** "Jude why do you want. No nevermind if I don't know I can't get into trouble"

**Jude:** "Thanks Kwest. Now I gotta go people to do things to see"

**Kwest:** "Jude shouldn't that be the other way around"

**Jude:** "Oh yeah later"

**Back with Tommy**

Man I can't believe I said Liz. What's wrong with me that I can't get her off of my mind and why does Jude remind me of her. Man I'm seriously losing mt mind.

Ring ring ring ring

**Tommy: **"Hello"

**…….: **"Hey T what's up"

**Tommy: **"What do you want Chaz"

**Chaz: **"Come on T don't be like that. I just called to see how things are"

**Tommy: **"Chaz don't give me that bullshit. Now tell me what you want"

**Chaz: **"T man no need to get your knickers in a knot"

**Tommy: **"Chaz tell me why you called or else"

**Chaz: **"Ok ok I just called to say that I might have a lead on the love of you're life. You know the extremely sexy dancer you hooked up with back in the day"

**Tommy: **"What about her"

**Chaz: **"I know how to get in contact with her"

**Tommy: **"Well are you going to give me the details or not Chaz cos I don't have all day, some of us have to work."

"Ok ok T calm down I'll give you her details. You got pen and paper"

**Tommy: **"Yeah man what's the details"

**Chaz: **"Ok I've gotten her email address and her user name she uses to talk online. It's and her user name is sexygrl07"

**Tommy: **"Thanks man I owe you. How'd you get these details anyway?"

**Chaz: **"Well you know Tanya she was the last girl I danced with on tour and well lets just say we got to know each other all over again and she let it slip that she still talks to Liz"

**Tommy: **"Chaz man I seriously owe you.

**Chaz: **"That you do T"

**Tommy: **"Well gotta go Kwest just walked in so I'll catch ya later"

**Chaz: **"Ok bye"

**Tommy: **"Hey where's Jude I thought she was recording today"

**Kwest: **"Yeah well so did I but D gave her the day off"

**Tommy: **"You mean to tell me we have no artist to work with"

**Kwest: **"Yeah it looks that way"

**Tommy: **"Well then I'm outta here"

**With Jude**

After speaking to Kwest Jude got in her car and headed home wondering who to contact first.

By the time she had gotten home she decided if anyone knew how to contact the others it would be Chaz, cos he just had to know everyone's business.

Jude walked into her house and noticed that something seemed odd so she grabbed the baseball bat Don gave her and had her cell ready to call 911 (I don't know if that's the emergency number for that country)just in case. When out of nowhere Georgia appeared.

**Georgia: **"Hey Jude"

**Jude:** "Georgia you scared the shit out of me"

**Georgia: **"Well that's a pleasant way to greet a friend."

**Jude:** "Georgia what do you want"

**Georgia: **"I told you Jude I'd be in contact after I'd spoken to Darius"

**Jude:** "Yeah so what do you want."

**Georgia: **"Well you see D and I have come to an agreement regarding the Boyzattack reunion"

**Jude: **"Yeah so, What's that got to do with me?"

**Georgia: **"Well it's a reunion for everyone who toured with Boyzattack so you have to attend." Georgia said oh so sweetly

**Jude:** "G you're not my boss so therefore you can't tell me what to do" Jude stated getting mad

**Georgia: **"You're tight Jude but D o the other hand is and he wants you there. It takes place the week before Christmas"

**Jude:** "Georgia I don't think me being apart of this reunion is a good idea"

**Georgia: **"Ok come on Jude you gotta put the past behind you and I know for a fact that if you don't do this then D is going to release you from your contact."

**Jude:** "Look Georgia I really don't care. I'm not doing it. I'd rather leave my past exactly where it is in the past"

**Georgia: **"Oh now come on Jude you don't mean that. I know you want closure"

**Jude:** "You're right G I want closure but I can live with out it. I have for the past 4 years so what's a few more. Now if you don't mind leaving as I've got things I need to do"

**Georgia: **"Oh I'm getting the message loud and clear Jude. All I ask is that you think about what I said ok" With that Georgia leaves.

Jude collapses on the couch thinking about everything that has happened and everything that will happen once the truth is revealed. With all those thoughts turning round in her head she gets a sudden burst of inspiration and grabs her note book and starts writing

**How Strong Do You Think I Am (Alexz Johnson) (I don't own the song)**

If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,And just because I want someone when I'm alone,Doesn't mean I'm helpless,That I can't stand on my own.How far can we go before we break?How long can I wait?How strong do you think I am?How much can I take of this?Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?Or the breath at the end of a kiss?How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,You make it harder than it has to be,How strong, how strong do you think I amIt's so hard to tell,What's in your heart,What you keep to yourself,Is tearing me apart,And should I be afraid,To dream about you?And if you feel the same,What you going to do?How far can we go before we break?How long can I wait?How strong do you think I am?How much can I take of this?Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?Or the breath at the end of a kiss?How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,You make it harder than it has to be,How strong, how strong do you think I amIf I move in any closer,If you let go and give yourself away,and if we let this happen to us,Everything will change.How strong do you think I am?How much can I take of this?Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?Or the breath at the end of a kiss?How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,You make it harder than it has to be,How strong, how strong,How strong do you think I am?How much can I take of this?Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?Or the breath at the end of a kiss?How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,You make it harder than it has to be,How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?

After she finishes writing she sets about putting her plan into action and starts calling the relevant people.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Previously_

After she finishes writing she sets about putting her plan into action and starts calling the relevant people.

About 2 hours later Jude had only one more call to make and she wasn't looking forward to it.

_Flashback_

Liz had just gotten back from her appointment and was over the moon and couldn't wait to tell Tommy.

She walks into the rehearsal space where she sees everyone but Tommy and Sonia the new dancer she had only being with them for a month and Liz didn't have a very good feeling about her. Sonia didn't exactly have the best rep in the business and was regularly being fired for her conduct. Why D had hired her in the first place was beyond her.

At that moment she saw Kwest and heads over

**Liz:** "Hey Kwest"

**Kwest: **"Hey Liz what's up?"

**Liz:** "Just wondering if you've seen Tommy I need to talk to him."

**Kwest: **"Nah I haven't seen him since last night but he should be here soon."

**Liz:** "Ok thanks I think I'll just go to my room and wait for him there. If you see him before me tell him where I am I really need to talk to him."

**Kwest: **"Ok Liz you sure everything's ok"

**Liz:** "Yeah Kwest things couldn't be better"

Liz heads straight for her room but finds her door locked.

That's funny I never lock my door I wonder what's going on.

Liz knocked on her door thinking that this was weird and all the while wondering who could've locked the door. When she didn't get a response Liz went looking for Georgia as she had keys to everyone's room.

**Liz:** "Hey Georgia do you know who locked my door?"

**Georgia: **"Liz hey no I don't but here's the spare key just give it back once you're done ok"

**Liz:** "Thanks G"

With the key in hand Liz wen to her room when she opened the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There laid the man of her dreams naked with Sonia resting on his chest with just a sheet covering them. In that moment Liz felt her whole world came tumbling down and she fell to the ground sobbing.

10 minutes later Liz had managed to pull herself together and set about making her presence known to the sleeping couple by slamming the door. With all the commotion everyone came running to find out what happened.

Tommy sat up right causing the still sleeping girl to fall outta bed revealing her naked body to everyone leaving no doubt about what the two of them where doing. The question on everyone's mind was why Liz's room and how did they get in.

While Tommy tried to explain what happened Kwest guided Liz out the room cos it looked like she was about to pass out.

**Kwest: **"Liz I think we should get you to the hospital you don't look to well"

**Liz:** "Kwest I'm fine I just need to sit down until the room stops spinning"

Liz then collapses in to Kwest's arms.

Kwest manages to catch Liz and gets her out to his car without anyone noticing them because they where all still trying to figure out what went on.

When Liz woke up she found herself alone in a room with no idea how she got there or where she was.

**Kwest: **"You're awake let me get the Doc Liz I'll be right back"

**…..: **"Hi Miss Taylor. How are you feeling?"

**Liz:** "Um where am I? What's going on?"

**Dr.: **"Miss Taylor my name is Dr. Chase you're currently a patient at County Hospital you collapsed earlier and you're friend brought you in"

**Liz:** "Oh"

**Kwest: **"Liz are you ok you still look pale is that normal Doc?"

**Dr. Chase: **"Yes it's normal in her condition"

**Kwest: **"Condition? What condition what's wrong with her?"

**Dr. Chase: **"Sir calm down everything is fine the morning sickness will hopefully past within a month or two."

**Kwest: **"Morning Sickness?"

**Dr. Chase: **"Yes that's what I said"

**Kwest: **"But Doc you only get morning sickness if you're. Oh My God Liz you're pregnant?"

**Liz: **"Kwest could you say it any louder I don't think everyone heard you."

**Kwest: **"Sorry but you're pregnant."

**Liz: **"Yeah I know I just found out"

**Dr. Chase: **"If I may cut in"

**Both: **"Sure Doc"

**Dr. Chase: **"Well Miss Taylor you're going to have to take better care of yourself now and make sure that you take the prenatal vitiams that I'm going to prescribed and I recommend you get in contact with you're regular doctor for you're check ups. Miss Taylor you can go home in an hour after you have eaten if you promise me that you'll take it easy and get plenty of rest."

**Liz: **"Ok thanks Doc"

**Dr. Chase: **"It's all part of the service I'll be back to check on you before you leave"

**Kwest: **"Oh My God Liz what are you going to do"

**Liz: **"What do you think I'm going to do Kwest? I'm keeping the baby"

**Kwest: **"But what about Tommy?"

**Liz: **"What about him?"

**Kwest: **"He has a right to know"

**Liz: **"He lost that right when he screwed Tanya."

**Kwest: **"But Liz he's the father"

**Liz: **"**SO** what I can and will do this without him and you're not going to tell him Kwest or so help me god"

**Kwest: **"But Liz"

**Liz: **"No but's Kwest. Did you or did you not see Tommy lying in **MY** bed butt naked mind you with his arms wrapped around her."

**Kwest: **"I know Liz but I also know T and he wouldn't do that to you he loves you"

**Liz: **"So you're telling me that he accidently tripped and fell into her over and over again. Come on Kwest I'm not dumb. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone."

_End Flashback_

Jude was pulled out of her day dream by the sound of the microwave going off. Maybe I should tell him. Kwest was right he had a right to know. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I need to tell him.

Jude decided against calling Sonia for the moment because she felt inspiration hit her so she grabbed her book and started writing.

**This Love (The Veronicas) (I don't own the song)**

I, I,I can see it in your eyesTaste it in our first kissStranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)Save me from my emptiness (save me)You took my handYou told me it would be okI trusted you to hold my heartNow fate is pulling me away, from youEven if I leave you nowAnd it breaks my heartEven if I'm not aroundI won't give inI can't give up On this loveYou've become a piece of meMakes me sick to even thinkOf mornings waking up aloneSearching for you in my sheetsDon't fade, awayEven if I leave you nowAnd it breaks my heartEven if I'm not aroundI won't give in (won't give in)I can't give up (can't give up)On this loveI can't just close the door (on this love)I never felt anything like this before(like this love)Tell me the truth no matter what we're going throughWill you hold on too 'causeEven if I leave you nowAnd it breaks my heartEven if I'm not aroundI won't give inI can't give up On this loveEven if I leave you now (leave you now)And it breaks my heartEven if I'm not around (not around)I won't give in (won't give in)I can't give up (can't give up)I won't give in (won't give in)I can't give up (can't give up)On this love

Once Jude had finished writing the song, she looked over it and thought why do I always have to write about Tommy. Why can't I just move on with my life and forget about him.

The next morning when Jude arrived at G Major Chaz was there talking to Tommy about the good old days, when he noticed Jude he became quite.

**Jude: **"Hey guys what's happening we recording today or what"

**Tommy: **"Yeah Harrison we are but first I'd like you to meet Chaz Blackburn an old friend of mine from back in the day."

**Jude:** You don't say Quincy. I would never of known if you hadn't of told me"

**Tommy: **"No need to be like that Jude"

Jude: "Like what Tommy" she asked trying to sound innocent

Tommy rolled his eyes: "You know what I'm talking about"

**Jude: **Sorry but you do remember that I did travel with Boyzattack so therefore I know the guys"

**Chaz: **"I thought you looked familiar"

**Tommy: **"You knew she was on tour with us?"

**Chaz: **"Ah yeah. I mean look at her how could you not notice her."

**Kwest: **"Well you see my man T was too wrapped up in Liz to notice anyone else"

Jude shot Kwest a look that said if you continue you will wish you'd never been born

**Sadie: **"Hey Jude"

**Jude: **"Sadie what have I told you about saying that?"

**Sadie: **"Look it's not my fault you where named after a Beatles song"

**Jude: **"Yeah well it's not mine either"

**Tommy: **"Ok Sadie did you need something or did you just come to drool over Kwest?"

**Sadie:** "Hey I resent that and Jude D wants to see you"

**Jude: **"Ok"

With that Jude and Sadie left the studio

**D's Office**

Knock knock knock

**D: **"It's open"

**Jude: **"Hey D you wanted to see me?"

**D: **"Ýes. I believe Georgia has being in contact with you?"

Jude sighed"Yes"

**D: **"I'm sorry Jude I told her to leave you alone considering you have alot going on with the pregnancy and all"

**Jude: **"Thanks D"

**D: **"It's ok. I've informed Georgia that if she contacts you again the reunion is off"

**Jude: **"I really appreciate that D. Can I go back to work now?"

**D:** "Sure Jude I just wanted you to know I'm sorry about Georgia"

**Back in Studio A**

**Chaz: **"Hey T doesn't Jude remind you of anyone"

**Tommy: **"Chaz what are you talking about?"

**Chaz: **"Jude she reminds me of Liz. You now that I think of it they could be the same person."

**Tommy: **"Nah man I know Liz and she has a tattoo on her left wrist and Jude doesn't"

**Chaz: **"Are you sure?"

**Tommy: **"Hell yes. After all I was married to her. I think I would know"

**Chaz: **"Man I was implying are you sure that Jude hasn't got a tattoo and just covered it up."

**Tommy: **"Look I would know if it was her ok. And I admit that there are similarities between them but that's it."

_**Kwest's thoughts**_ If you only knew that Jude is in fact Liz and the child she's carrying is yours.

_Flashback __Tommy's__ P.O.V._

Liz and Tommy have being dating for about 6 months.

**Tommy: **"Hey beautiful"

**Liz: **"Stop it Tommy"

**Tommy: "**What"

**Liz:** "You know what"

**Tommy:** "Oh baby come over here and tell me what's wrong"

Liz goes and sits on Tommy's lap

**Tommy:** "Baby please tell me. I really want to know"

**Liz:** "No you will think I'm stupid or childish"

**Tommy:** "Liz babe listen to me you could never be stupid or childish, now please tell me what's going on?"

**Liz:** "It's just it's just" Liz breaks down crying

**Tommy:** "It's just what..."

**In walks Chaz, Kwest, D and Georgia**

**Liz:** "Come on you know"

**D:** "What the hell is going on?"

Tommy jumps up forgetting that Liz was on his lap, causing her to end up on the floor. Liz just stared up at him giving him a death glare.

**Tommy:** It's not what it looks like D"

**D:** "So I didn't just see one of the dancers seating on your lap T"

**Tommy:** "Ah well"

Liz manages to get up off the floor and pulls herself together.

**Liz:** "Mr. Mills Tommy was just making sure I was alright"

**D: **"Since when does that include you sitting on his lap Liz"

**Tommy:** "D come on man do you really think I'd screw everything up over a girl?"

**D:** "T man I've known you since you where 9"

**Tommy:** "Yeah so"

**D:** "So I know you. You don't let anyone get close if they don't mean anything"

**Liz: **"Mr. Mills I know you think that I'm a native girl but seriously do you think I'm gonna fall for 'Lil Tommy Q'. I mean if only the rest of the world got to see his diva fits"

**Tommy: **"Hey"

**D:** "Ok then Liz what the hell is going on?"

**Liz:** "Well you see. Ah could we discuss this in private?"

D turns around and notices that everyone is hanging off every word that is said.

**D:** "Ok Liz let's go. The rest of you get back to work"

**In D's Office**

**D:** "Well Liz I'm waiting"

**Liz:** "Well you see Mr. Mills I received some news and it wasn't the best kind of news"

**D:** "Oh"

**Liz:** "Anyway I wanted some alone time. I figured that I could dance away any troubles , so I went to the studio."

**D:** "How does T fit into this?"

**Liz:** "Well you see the dancing wasn't doing anything so i broke down crying and the next thing I knew Tommy had picked me up and was sitting down with me on his lap telling me everything was going to be alright, then you guys walked in"

**D:** "Ok Liz I believe you just don't let it happen again ok. Now go relax we've got a show tonight."

**Liz:** "Yes Mr. Mills. Thankyou for being so understanding"

**D:** "And Liz call me D. Mr. Mills reminds me of my father."

**Liz:** "Ok"

**With Tommy**

**Kwest:** "Man are you stupid or something"

**Tommy:** "What are you talking about?"

**Kwest:** "I'm talking about you and how you can't seem to keep it in your pants"

**Tommy:** "Kwest come on it wasn't like that"

**Kwest:** "Oh really. Then tell me T what was it like."

**Tommy:** "Liz was upset and crying so i gave her a hug that's all there was to it."

**Kwest:** "Ok T I believe you. You better hope D does too or else, Liz will be fired"

**Tommy: "WHAT** no way D wouldn't do that"

**Kwest:** "Come on T. D let people go for bringing him the wrong type of water. Do you really think he's gonna let some girl get in the way of the success that is Boyzattack"

Tommy rolled his eyes "Come con man you know Liz isn't just some girl"

**Kwest:** Yeah I know that but D doesn't."

**Tommy:** I guess I should stay of her for awhile then"

**Kwest:** "Yeah T I think you should if you want her to stay"

**Tommy:** "Ok then. But Kwest will you do me a favour find out is she's alright. I don't know how to explain it. I mean I've got this feeling that something's wrong"

Kwest looked at T and could see the concern for Liz in his eyes. That's when Kwest realised that Tommy was head over heels in love with her.

**Kwest:** "Ok T I'll go find Liz and find out what's going on. Now can you do me a favour and lie low for the next couple of days, until things die down. You know that D is on the war path at the moment.Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair: "Yeah you're right I guess. But I'm going to go crazy if I can't be around her."

**Kwest:** "T man you can be round her, but you can't act all lovely dovey with her. Or you won't be spending anytime with her, cos she won't be around. Now go chill you've got a show to do"

**With Liz**

After she conversation with D. Liz decided she needed to cool it with Tommy for awhile or else she'd end up losing her job. Was this relationship worth losing her job over. Who was she kidding. Liz had never felt this way, she felt like a little school girl you has her first crush. What on Earth am I going to do I'm head over heels in love with 'Lil Tommy Q'

Liz was pulled from her thoughts by Chaz

**Liz:** "Ah sorry Chaz did you say something"

**Chaz:** "Hey I was just wondering if everything is alright. " Chaz noticed that she looked confused about what his was talking about.

**Liz:** "Chaz do you know something I don't"

**Chaz:** "No. It's just I don't think this is the right time to be getting on D's bad side with the article and all"

**Liz:** "What article"

**Chaz:** "Come on Liz don't play dumb it really doesn't suit you"

**Liz: **"Chaz I have no idea what article your about."

Chaz took a moment to study Liz, only to discover that she really had no idea about the article.

**Chaz:** "The article that has D doing damage control"

He is talking about the article that claims that you're Tommy's newest flavour of the week.

A stunned Liz turned around to see Georgia staying in the doorway

**Liz: "WHAT"**

**Georgia:** "You heard me they think you're dating 'Lil Tommy Q"

**Liz:** "Come on G where did they get an idea like that."

**Georgia:** "Oh I don't know. It might be the fact that you guy are practically doing it on stage every night?"

**Liz:** "I think I need to lay down for a bit"

**Chaz:** "Liz are you gonna be ok?"

**Liz:** "Yeah I guess that it explains why D reacted the way he did"

**Georgia:** "Yeah well I gotta go check on the others. Let me know if you wanna talk ok Liz?"

**Liz:** "Yeah G no worries catch ya later"

I really need to talk to Tommy. I don't know what to do maybe he'll know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 15**

_

* * *

Previously_

He is talking about the article that claims that you're Tommy's newest flavour of the week.

A stunned Liz turned around to see Georgia staying in the doorway

**Liz: "WHAT"**

**Georgia:** "You heard me they think you're dating 'Lil Tommy Q"

**Liz:** "Come on G where did they get an idea like that."

**Georgia:** "Oh I don't know. It might be the fact that you guy are practically doing it on stage every night?"

**Liz:** "I think I need to lay down for a bit"

**Chaz:** "Liz are you gonna be ok?"

**Liz:** "Yeah I guess that it explains why D reacted the way he did"

**Georgia:** "Yeah well I gotta go check on the others. Let me know if you wanna talk ok Liz?"

**Liz:** "Yeah G no worries catch ya later"

I really need to talk to Tommy. I don't know what to do maybe he'll know.

Later that night

**Kwest: **"Hey Liz you in here?"

**Liz:** "Yeah what's up?"

**Kwest:** "I was just going to ask you the same thing?"

**Liz:** "Oh, well nothings wrong Kwest"

**Kwest:** "Come on Liz it's me Kwest. You know you can't lie to me"

**Liz:** "Kwest I'm not lying. There's nothing wrong"

**Kwest:** "Then tell me Liz why won't you look me in the eye. I know there's something wrong talk to me"

**Liz:** "Ok Kwest you got me. There's something that's being bothering me for a while, but I don't know if you can help."

**Kwest:** "If you tell me maybe I can help."

**Liz:** "I don't know Kwest it's about Tommy?"

**Kwest:** "It's about T. Then I'm the person to ask, other than the man himself that is"

Liz sighed and motioned for Kwest to come sit down as this might take awhile

**Liz:** "I'm scared Kwest. I'm scared that he's playing me."

**Kwest:** "Liz look at me I've known T all my life and he has never acted like this before. The guy is head over heels in love with you. You have no idea what you do to him."

Liz looks at Kwest unsure whether to believe what he is saying.

**Liz:** "Are you sure about that Kwest?"

**Kwest:** "Liz girl I know T and believe me there's no one else for him"**Liz:** "Well if that's the case then why haven't we………"

**Kwest:** "You mean you haven't"**Liz:** "No we haven't. What's up with that?"

**Kwest:** "Wow he must really love you cos you know my man he normally loves and leaves them if you get my drift"

**Liz:** "Yeah I get it. And it just means he doesn't want to sleep with me, cos I'm not pretty enough"**Kwest:** "Liz is this what it's all about you guys not getting physical?"

Liz just nods her head feeling kind of ashamed of herself.

**Kwest:** "T loves you so much he is just scared cos he just doesn't want to rush things and loose you. You mean so much to him and that scares the shit out of him. Just talk to him tell him how you feel"

**Liz:** "Thanks Kwest what would I do with out you"

**Kwest:** "No worries. Well I better let you get ready. I'll see you after the show."

**Liz:** "Ok bye"

**Kwest's thoughts:** Man I can't' believe he hasn't tap that yet. What the hell is his problem.

**……:** "I wonder what's going on there? Hmmm I need to investigate, maybe there's a love triangle going on. I never thought Liz would be involved.

Liz goes to find Tommy. She finds him in his secret place writing.

Knock knock

Tommy looks up to see who's at the door

**Liz:** "Hi"

**Tommy:** "Hey"

**Liz:** "Can we talk?"

**Tommy:** "Sure"

Tommy closes his journal and puts it aside

**Tommy:** "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

**Liz:** "I wanna talk about us"

**Tommy:** "What about us?"

**Liz:** "Tommy come on you know what I'm talking about"

Tommy's quite just thinking about what he wants to say. Liz on the other hand takes the silence as a bad thing.

**Liz:** "Ok Tommy can we just get this over and done with please I can't handle it"

**Tommy:** "Liz what are you talking about?"

**Liz:** "I'm talking about you breaking up with me"

**Tommy:** "Liz you think I want to break up"**Liz:** "Yeah" she says in a whisper

**Tommy:** "Oh beautiful come here"

Since Liz won't budge Tommy walks over to her lifts up her chin so that she's looking at him.

**Tommy:** "You can't get rid of me that easy"

Liz starts to cry

**Tommy:** "Hey now stop that there's no reason to cry. I'm not going anywhere I promise.

**Liz:** "I'm sorry"

**Tommy:** "Babe listen to me you have nothing to be sorry about. It's me who should be sorry. It's just…I've never…..I mean it's different with you and that kinda scares me"

Liz couldn't help but laugh at what Tommy had said

**Tommy:** "What's so funny girl?"**Liz:** "It's just that Kwest said more or less the same thing."

**Tommy:** "Oh. I don't know if I should be happy or extremely scared. But we're good?"

**Liz:** "Yeah we're good, just promise me you'll talk to me and let me in I need to know what's going on inside that head of yours"

**Tommy:** "Ok beautiful let's get outta here"

**Liz:** "Ok"

**Tommy:** "Oh by the way what did D want earlier?"

**Liz:** "Oh he said that if there's anything going on between us and he finds out I'm fired cos he doesn't want the help getting involved with his meal ticket."

**Tommy:** "D really said that"

**Liz:** "Not exactly but that's what he meant. I've learnt to read between the lines with him. But let's not discuss him"

**Tommy:** "Ok then whatcha wanna talk about then?"

**Liz:** "Do we have to talk can't we just enjoy each others company"

**Tommy:** "Whatever you want girl. Whatever you want"

End flashback

**Chaz:** "T man are with us"

**Tommy:** "Huh"

**Kwest:** "T are you ok you kinda space on us. Everything alright?"

**Tommy:** "Yeah I was just thinking that's all. Now can we please get to work"

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short but i'll make up for it in the next chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 16**

_

* * *

Previously_

**Chaz** "T man are with us"

**Tommy:** "Huh"

**Kwest** "T are you ok you kinda space on us. Everything alright?"

**Tommy:** "Yeah I was just thinking that's all. Now can we please get to work"

Tommy's birthday

Tommy woke up alone in his apartment, just like he has being ever since he split with Liz. Man why did that happen? Tommy shook those thoughts from his mind he decided that today wasn't the time a stroll down memory lane.

Ring ring ring ring

**Tommy:** "Hello"

**D:** "Hey T I need you down at the studio"

**Tommy:** "Come on D it's my day off can't it wait?"

**D:** "T I know it's you're day off but it seems as if someone has erased Jude's album and you know how I am with technology."

**Tommy:** Ok ok I'll be there but you owe me for this D"

**D:** "Yeah T I know. Now get you're arse down here"

Tommy sighed and got up put of bed

**Tommy's Thoughts:** Man I can't even get peace and quite on my birthday.

10 minutes later Tommy arrived at G Major and was greeted by Kwest.

**Kwest** "Hey man thanks for coming down"

**Tommy:** "No worries you know me always willing to please."

**Kwest** "Come on T. I know you use that line on the ladies so don't go using it on me."

**Tommy:** "Ok ok let's get this over with so I can get back to what I was doing."

**…: **"Don't you mean who?"

**Kwest** "Jude what are you doing here?"**Jude:** "Ah I work here or have you forgotten?"

**Tommy:** "How could I forget"

**Kwest** "Jude whatcha want?"

**Jude:** "D sent me, he wanted to know how long it's gonna take?"

**Tommy:** "Well you can tell you're master that I just got here and I need to take a look. Now be a good little girl and disappear."

**Jude:** "Just because you were pulled away from who you where doing doesn't mean you get to take it out on me."

**Tommy:** "Come on Harrison you know you want me"

**Jude:** "Look I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. Never know what kind of diseases I'll get"

**Tommy:** "Well you weren't saying that the night I got you pregnant. In fact if I remember correctly you were screaming at me to go harder, faster and deeper right before you drifted off into a state of bliss."

With that Jude stormed out of the room.

**Kwest** "What the hell was that?"

**Tommy:** "Nothing it doesn't matter."

**Kwest** "T of course it matters you just stated that you're the father of Liz's baby."

**Tommy:** "Kwest I didn't get Liz pregnant"

**Kwest** "I know T I said Jude"

**Tommy:** "Nah man I heard you say Liz"

**Kwest** "What ever we better get back to work before D comes in"

With Jude

**Jude's Thought's:** I can't believe he said that, does he remember that night. Nah he would've said something before hand wouldn't he. Of course he would he's a guy after all.

Speid pulled Jude from her thoughts.

**Speid** "Hey Jude. Jude I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I swear."

**Jude:** "It's ok Speid. Now what did you want?"

**Speid** "We wanted to know what time to be there tonight and if you wanna do sound check with us?"

**Jude:** "Oh ok you guys need to be there by 6.30 for a 7.00 start as for sound check yeah just give me 10 minutes and I'll meet you guys there ok."

**Speid** "Ok Jude I'll see you then later."

**Jude's Thoughts:** Ok now I need to see D and get him to keep everyone away from the venue while the boyz do a sound check.

Jude went to find D but ran into Kwest

**Jude:** "Hey watch where ya going?"

**Kwest** "Jude is that you?"

**Jude:** "Funny Kwest you know very well it's me what's up?"

**Kwest** "Well I'm trying to keep T busy so that he stays out of everyone's way while they you know."

**Jude:** "Yeah I know, I'm the mastermind behind it."

**Kwest** "Really how interesting."

**Jude:** "Don't even go there ok"

**Kwest** "Ok can you tell me what was with T saying that he's the father of the baby?"

**Jude:** "Come on Kwest what do you think it means?"

**Kwest** "It means that what the tabloids are saying is correct, but the thing I don't get is how the press found out."

**Jude:** I'll give you a clue, their name starts with a G."

**Kwest** "What no way Georgia wouldn't do that."

**Jude:** "Well then how else do you explain how the information was released?"

**Kwest** "I ah I ah man I can't believe she'd do that."

**Jude:** "Yeah well why else do you think i wanted to plan T's party?"

**Kwest** "I don't know. Maybe you still love him."

**Jude:** "Yeah well that's debatable, but you know G has planned a reunion?"

**Kwest** "Yeah so?"

**Jude:** "Well it's going to include everyone who worked and toured with the boyz."

**Kwest** "Oh."

**Jude:** "Yeah and I have to do it or else I loose my contract."

**Kwest** "So you're getting in before she does."

**Jude:** "Yeah I figure it will be better coming from me then her."

**Kwest** "But what about the press?"

**Jude:** "Way ahead of you Kwest I've arranged it so it's two parties 1 with the press and the other just G Major staff."

**Kwest** "Wow you have thought of everything then."

**Jude:** "Ah no I don't know how T's gonna react thus why no press."

**Kwest** "Ok well I better go check on T."

**Jude:** "Oh ok if y see D ask him to call my cell, i need to talk to him."

**Kwest** "No worries catch ya later."

Back With Tommy

"Hey Kwest. Kwest" Tommy stops what he is doing "man where did he go?"

Just then Sadie walks in

**Sadie:** "Hey Quincy have you seen Kwest?"

**Tommy:** "Nah I mean he was here a minute ago then he kinda disappeared."

**Sadie:** "Oh ok. See ya."

**Tommy:** "Hey Sade's when you find him tell him he needs to get his arse back in here and help me."

Tommy's cell starts to ring and he goes in search of it, he finds it in his jacket pocket he answers without looking at the caller id.

**Tommy:** Hello"

**….:** "Hello Thomas happy birthday"

**Tommy:** "Thank you it's nice of you to remember."

**……:** "Thomas of course I'd remember I'm you're mother after all."

**Tommy:** "Yeah well you wouldn't know it after the last time we saw each other."

**Mrs**** D:** "Yes well that's all in the past Thomas we both said things we regret."

**Tommy:** "You maybe but me I meant everything I said."

**Mrs**** D:** "So what you just going to cut family out of you're life forever Thomas?"

**Tommy:** "No not everyone just you and dad."

**Mrs**** D:** "Now Thomas there's no need to be like that."

**Tommy:** "Like what mother?"

**Mrs**** D:** "You know what I'm talking about. Now I just called to say happy birthday and to hopefully put the past behind us."

**Tommy:** "Yeah well I've got to go, I've got things to do."

With the Tommy closes his phone and throws it just missing Kwest as he walks in.

**Kwest** "Hey man wanna watch where ya throwing things."

Tommy looks up and shrugs "Sorry man I didn't see you there."

**Kwest** "Hey T is everything alright" noticing the change in Tommy's appearance.

**Tommy:** "Yeah man everything's ok"

**Kwest** "Then what was with throwing the cell?"

**Tommy:** "Just a call from the person claiming to be my mother."

**Kwest** "Sorry man. You wanna talk about it?"**Tommy:** "What's there to talk about. It's in the past and not worth discussing."

**Kwest** "Alright man just remember I'm here if you wanna talk."

**Tommy:** "Since when did you turn into such a girl?"

**Kwest** "I'm not a girl. I just know what went down had a big impact on you and if ya wanna talk I'll listen. That's all."

**Tommy:** "Thanks man but we better get this done before D blows his top."

**Kwest** "Ok then let's get to work."

Meanwhile at rehearsal

**Speid**"I can't believe we're doing this just for Lord Squinty Frown."

**Jude: **"Come on Speid I don't have all day you know."

**Speid**"Ok dude, I mean Jude."

Sound check went ok with only a few minor errors on Jude's part. She couldn't help but think about the reaction Tommy was going to have when he found out the truth. Well only part of the truth.

Jude was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see or hear the guys from Boyzattack walk in.

Speid tried to pull Jude from her thoughts to tell her but to was no use.

**Speid**"Dude Jude's totally out of it. Shouldn't we do something?"

**Kyle: **"I guess but what?"

**…**"How about you guys step back and watch a pro at work."

Everyone turned to see who was talking.

Karma and Mason were the first ones to recover.

**Karma: **"You're you're Chaz right?"

**Chaz**"Yeah that's me."

**Mason: **"What are you doing here?"

**Chaz** "Well I was hoping that me and the guys could do a sound check. But it looks like you need my help."

**Everyone: "**Huh"

Chaz pointed to where Jude was standing.

**Chaz**Í was refereeing to ah what do you guys call her?"

"Her name's Jude dude' Speid stated snapping out of the trance he was in.

**Chaz** "Oh really now."

**Speid**"Yes really."

**Chaz**"Ok then watch this."

Chaz walked up to her and yelled "Yeah Liz G wants ya."

Jude instantly snapped out of her thoughts.

**Jude:** "What where you saying Chaz?"

**Jude: **"Oh my god Chaz you're here."

**Chaz** "Yeah well after you called I got the guys together and we agreed to help you out girl."

**Speid**"Yo hold up what's with Liz dude her name is Jude?"

**Chaz** "Well dude why don't you ask her."

**Speid**"Well dude?"

Speid and everyone else waited for Jude to answer.

**Jude: **"Well Vincent. It's not important and besides we have work to do, so fell free to leave."

**Mason:** "Hold on Jude, what do you mean WE have work to do?"

**Jude: **"Well Mase I mean the boyz , the dancers and me" Jude whispered the last part hoping no one would hear her.

**Mason: **"What do you mean by YOU?"

**Jude: **"Ah well it's a surprise for Tommy ok."

**Speid**"You're not going to propose are you?"

**Jude: **"Are you out of you're mind?"

**Speid**"No it's just you are carrying his child and well that's the next logical step."

**Chaz**"Well you obviously don't know Liz/Jude and Tommy that well."

**Jude: **"Chaz"

**Chaz**"What you know the truth is gonna come out sooner or later, so why not talk about it?"

**Jude: **"Cos it's not you're life getting turned upside down inside out ok. So back off."

**Chaz** "Ok ok I get the picture, now can we get on with sound check?"

**Jude: **"Ok then get your arses up and show me what ya got."

**Chaz**"Ah well Liz"

**Jude: **"What is it now Chaz?"

**Chaz**"You might wanna tell those idiots to leave the stage so we can perform."

**Jude: **"Hey guys you need to get your arses to G Major now. D said he had something for you guys to do."

**Speid**"Really I wonder what it is? Come on guys lets go out what he wants."

**Jude: "**Now that they have gone let's get this show on the road."

* * *

There you go the next installment. Let me know what you think 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 17**

_

* * *

Previously_

**Chaz: **"You might wanna tell those idiots to leave the stage so we can perform."

**Jude: **"Hey guys you need to get your arses to G Major now. D said he had something for you guys to do."

**Speid: **"Really I wonder what it is? Come on guys lets go out what he wants."

**Jude: "**Now that they have gone let's get this show on the road."

**Meanwhile At G Major**

**Sadie:** "Hey sweetie Jude needs us to….oh hey Tommy I didn't see you there."

**Tommy:** "That's ok Sadie now what does Jude need you to do?"

**Sadie:** "Ummm she needs Kwest and I to look after her dog cos she's going away."

**Tommy: "WHAT"**

**Sadie:** "Oh I thought you knew considering you guys are dating and all."

**Tommy:** "Sadie how many times do I have to tell you we're not dating."

**Sadie:** "Oh I'm sorry you're just the guy that knocked her up."

**Kwest: "SADIE."**

**Sadie: "WHAT."**

**Kwest:** "You know what we've talked about this."

**Sadie:** "I don't care if he is you're best friend Kwest. You don't just get a girl pregnant then walk away like it didn't happen, no matter who you are."

**Tommy:** "You know what I really don't need this not today at least. Kwest could you please put the muzzle back on your girl."

**Sadie & Kwest:** "HEY."

**Kwest:** "Come on T that was uncalled for. No matter how shitty you're day has been.

Tommy sighed "You're right sorry Sadie. It's just I wish people would just stop talking about it."

**Kwest:** "Yeah well that's not gonna happen anytime soon considering who you are."

**Tommy:** "I know I know ok. But I'm just tired of it. Kwest tell D I've fix the problem and I'm gone. I'll see ya tomorrow."

**Kwest:** "T man are you sure you're ok?"

**Tommy:** "Yeah I just need to clear my head that's all."

**Sadie:** "Man I hope he's gonna be ok."

**Kwest:** "I don't know Sade's I think we're all in for a bumpy ride."

**Sadie:** "Why do you say that sweetie?"

**Kwest:** "All will be revealed in due time."

**Outside With Tommy**

**Tommy's thoughts:** Man why did Sadie have to bring up the baby. I mean I don't know if it's mine. Well I'm 90 sure Jude's not the type of girl to sleep around and let's face it the timeline fits. So the baby is mine. It wasn't meant to be like this not with Jude anyway. Man I really need to get out of here.

**2 hours til the party**

**Kwest:** "Jude everything is all set. Are you sure you want to do this?"

**Jude:** "Oh god I feel sick."

**Kwest:** "Jude are you ok?"

**Jude:** "Yeah Kwest I'll be fine I just need to get my mind off Tommy."

"What about Tommy?" D asked walking into the dressing.

**Kwest:** "D when did you get here?"

**D:** "Not important. Now tell me what's going on."

**Speid:** "Dude I mean Jude we need you."

**D:** "Speid it's gonna have to wait I need to speak to Jude."

**Speid:** "Ok ah Kwest can you help us then?"

Kwest turns to look at Jude seeking permission.

**Jude:** "It's ok Kwest go I'll be fine."

**Kwest:** "Ok then I'll talk to ya later."

**Jude:** "Ok D what's up?"

**D:** "Jude don't play dumb with me. Tell me what's going on."

**Jude:** "Ok D I'll fill you in. But you might wanna take a seat."

**Jude:** "Well as you know G has arranged a reunion."

**D:** "Yes go on."

**Jude:** "Well I've got no choice but to par take. So I've decided to tell Tommy the truth before G can."

**D:** "Ah so that's why you didn't want the media present."

**Jude:** "Yeah I don't know how he's gonna react."

**……:** "You don't know how who's gonna react?"

Jude turned around and came face to face with Nicole.

**Nicole:** "Hi I didn't mean to intrude but I was looking for Tommy and was told he'd be back here."

Jude just stood there in complete shock, she had no idea that Nicole knew Tommy.

_Flashback_

Liz had managed to hid her pregnancy from everyone. Well almost everyone, Kwest and G where the only ones that knew and any time Liz was sick it was past off as not feeling well or something she had eating didn't agree with her.

Liz was wondering how on Earth no one noticed her weight gain even though she had only managed to gain a couple of pounds, then what would happen after she gave birth she would need time to recover and Mr. Mills would want to know what is wrong.

Time went by and on one said much to Liz in any regards cos they where scared of her and having all those hormones racing around made Liz twice as bad. The slightest thing would set her off and lately that thing had being Tommy.

Tommy kept his distance after she put him in his place. Kwest on the other hand was a god send he always made sure that she ate and didn't over do it. All though to some (mainly Tommy) it looked as if they were dating.

The time came of Liz to give birth and to say she was shit scared would be an understatement. G and Kwest made sure that everyone was told the same story so it couldn't come back and bite them. It was something along the lines of a family problem.

By the time Liz reached the hospital she was ready to kill anyone who asked how she was doing. She was in labour how the hell do you think she's doing.

After 10 hours of labour Liz gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Liz had decided to give the baby up for adoption and had G arrange everything. Liz was certain that she couldn't raise a child by herself, Kwest even tried to convince her to tell Tommy that way she would have some support.

Liz's response to that was she wasn't going to inflick Tommy on their sweet innocent child. God knows what Tommy would do to the child.

G had arranged for the adopting parents not to change the child's first name and they agreed to give updates. That was the main reason Liz choose them, she liked the idea of having some knowledge about her little girl.

Liz was introduced to the couple adopting her little girl and was relieved to find out that they both had the understanding that their little girl wasn't going to be a spoilt little brat, that they both grew up knowing. Sure they had money which meant that her little girl would have everything she needed, but what sealed the deal was the love they shared.

The couple was required to sign a confidentially agreement stating that they wouldn't publicly announce that Liz was in fact the little girls mother. The couple wanted to know about the father and if there would be any problems. G assured the couple that there would be no problems as he too signed an agreement stating that he has no claim on the child.

The little girl weighed 6pounds she was born on 21 May at 11.30 pm. The name given to the child was Sara.

_End flashback_

Jude was pulled from her trance by D.

**D:** "Jude you with us?"

**Jude:** "Huh. Sorry I must of spaced for a moment."

**D:** "As I was saying Jude I'd like you to meet Tommy's sister Nicole."

**Nicole:** "It's ok D Jude and I know each other we go back."

**D:** "That's right you would've met during the Boyzattack days."

**Nicole:** "Why do you say that D."

**D:** "Well Jude was a dancer for them."

**Nicole:** "Oh."

**Nicole's Thoughts:** No it couldn't be my beautiful baby girl is really family after all, she's my niece. But then that would mean Tommy knows that Sara is his little girl. Why would Tommy sign his rights away. Nah she can't be Tommy's, but those eyes my god are they a lot like his. Maybe that's what they where discussing before I came in. Man I need to get out of here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 18**

_Previously_

**Nicole's Thoughts:** No it couldn't be my beautiful baby girl is really family after all, she's my niece. But then that would mean Tommy knows that Sara is his little girl. Why would Tommy sign his rights away. Nah she can't be Tommy's, but those eyes my god are they a lot like his. Maybe that's what they where discussing before I came in. Man I need to get out of here.

**D:** "Nicole"

**Nicole:** "Huh"

**D:** "I was just telling Jude about my beautiful niece."

**Nicole:** "Now come on D you know you're not related."

**D:** "Since when does blood count. All that matters is the sweet innocent little girl. By the way where is she?"

**Nicole:** "She's with my mum at the hotel, they are debating wether or not to come tonight."

**D:** "What Quincy's parent's aren't coming?"

**Kwest** "Hey Jude"

"Yes Kevin" Jude replied without even looking at him

**Kwest** "Now Jude what did I Nicole is that you?"

**Nicole:** "Hi Kwest long time no see."

**Jude:** "Kwest"

No response

**Jude:** "Kwest"

Still no response

**Jude: "KEVIN"**

**Kwest** What?"

**Jude:** "Kwest you wanted something?"

**Kwest** "Ah yeah the guys want you."

**Jude:** "The guys could you be more vague"

**Kwest** "Sorry I mean Chaz."

**Nicole:** "Chaz is here?"

**Kwest** "Yeah"

**Jude:** "Oh thanks."

**D:** "Jude"

**Jude:** "Yes D."

**D:** "We'll finish the conversation later ok."

With that Jude went in search of Chaz.

**Nicole:** "Hey Kwest can we talk in private?"

**Kwest** "Ah I really need to."

**D:** "It's ok Kwest I'll look after it you and Nicole have some catching up to do"

**Kwest** "You sure D?"

**D:** "Yeah now go before I change my mind."

**Kwest** "Ok let's go."

Kwest and Nicole find a place where they can talk.

**Kwest** "Ok Nicole whatcha wanna talk about?"**Nicole:** "I want to know the truth."

**Kwest** "The truth about what?"**Nicole:** "Kevin you know damn well what I'm talking about."

**Kwest**"I have no idea."

**Nicole:** "Kevin did I adopt my niece?"

**Kwest****: "WHAT"**

**Nicole:** "Is Sara Tommy's?"

**Kwest** "Nicole where did you come up with that?"**Nicole:** "Well let's see, I just met Jude although when I first met her, her name was Liz. Then D informed me that she was a dancer with Boyzattack. Then there's the fact that Jude or what ever her name is, is Sara's mother. The fact that Sara has exactly the same eyes as Tommy. Do you need me to go on?"

**Kwest** "Ok ok Nicole I get it, but I can't tell you anything it's not my place."

**Nicole:** "Ok Kwest can you at least tell me if Tommy knows?"

**Kwest** "Nicole I can't it's not my place."

**Nicole:** "Kwest you need to tell me what you know."

**Kwest** "Nicole I can't. I want to but I'm not that kind of guy to reveal someone else's secrets. Why don't you speak to Jude about this?"

**Nicole:** "Kwest you're Tommy's friend as well so tell me what's going on?"

**Kwest**: "For the last time I can't it's not my secret to tell. Now I gotta go. It was good to see you again."

**Kwest's**** Thoughts:** "Man how did she find out. I know Jude wouldn't have told her before she told Tommy. I guess she could've worked it out. I mean Sara does look a lot like T. Man I need to talk to Jude."

**With Jude**

**Jude's Thought's: **Man that was close. Thank god for Kwest interrupting otherwise it could have gotten really bad. Nicole showing up like that and almost hearing me tell D that I'm telling Tommy the truth tonight. Now I better find out what Chaz wanted.

**Jude:** "Hey Chaz I believe you wanted me?"

Chaz lifted his eyebrows in interest.

**Jude:** "Not like that you perv."

**Chaz** "Yeah well there were a couple of ways to interpret that question."

**Jude:** "Yeah and of course your mind went off to the gutter straight away."

**Chaz** "Well what did you expect?"**Jude:** "A lot more from you. I thought you got that out of your system back in the days and you are meant to be in a relationship mister."

**Chaz**"I know this. But let's get back on topic."

**Jude: **"Ok what's up?"

**Chaz**"Ah well I was wondering if T knows we're here?"

**Jude: **"Of course not it's a surprise."

**Chaz**"Do you think that's a good idea just to spring it on him like this?"

**Jude: **"Chaz don't worry I've got it all worked out."

Knock knock knock

**Jude: **"Come in."

**Chaz** "Hey Kwest."

**Kwest** "Hey Chaz can I borrow Jude for a minute?"

**Chaz** "That's fine we were finished anyway."

**Kwest** "Ok Thanks later."

**Jude:** "Ok Kwest what's up?"

**Kwest** "I just thought you should know that Nicole was asking question."

**Jude:** "What kind of questions?"

**Kwest** "About you and Tommy. As well as Sara."

**Jude:** "What did you tell her?"

**Kwest** "I told her nothing and that she should speak to you. But Jude it sounds like Nicole isn't going to let this go."

**Jude:** "Well the truth is coming out tonight anyway."

**Kwest** "You mean the whole truth?"

**Jude:** "Um. I think that's best left until it's just Tommy and me."

**Kwest** "So whatcha telling him tonight?"

**Jude:** "I'm telling him that I'm Liz, and that it was a stage name."

**Kwest** "You gonna tell him why you needed a stage name?"

**Jude:** "Kwest don't be stupid. Ii don't want to die just yet."

**Kwest** "Come on you know he would never hurt you."

**Jude:** "It's too late for that Kwest. He already hurt me. Maybe not physically but emotionally."

**Kwest** "Jude"

**Jude:** "Don't Kwest I can't do this now. I've got to get ready for the show. Anyway don't you have to get Tommy?"

**Kwest** "Yeah I do, but girl you gonna be ok?"

**Jude:** "Ask me that when the truth is revealed."

**With Tommy**

**Tommy's thoughts:** Why did I agree to go out with Kwest. When all I want to do is stay home and hopefully get to talk to Liz. I hope she's online and will talk to me, but I wouldn't blame her if she didn't and changed her details again. I really need to make things right with her, I just can't believe I cheated on my wife. I mean Liz is the love of my life, I'd even go as far as saying she's my soul mate. And of course I had to Fk things up.

Ring ring ring

**Tommy:** "Hello?"

"Hello Tommy."

**Tommy:** "Nicole is that you?"

**Nicole:** "Yeah who else could it be?"

**Tommy:** "I thought it might have been mother."

**Nicole:** "Oh I guess she called then."

**Tommy:** "Yeah she did and let's just say it wasn't pretty."

**Nicole:** "Oh it was bad huh?"

**Tommy:** "Yeah. But how's my favorite niece?"

**Nicole:** "She's good but misses her uncle Tom Tom."

**Tommy:** "Yeah I miss her too, when you coming to visit?"

**Nicole:** "I don't know. I mean it's hard to get time off. But as soon as I can arrange it we'll be on the next plane out. But enough about Sara and me, how's the birthday boy?"

**Tommy:** "Lonely."

**Nicole:** "What do you mean lonely?"

**Tommy:** "I mean I really miss Liz I want her back."

**Nicole:** "Tommy what made you start thinking about Liz again?"

**Tommy:** "It's just. It's just never mind it's not important."

**Nicole:** "Tommy just tell me or do I need to get mother involved?"

**Tommy:** "Ok ok I'll tell you just don't get that witch involved."

**Nicole:** "Ok now spill."

**Tommy:** "I guess it's my new artist. She reminds me of Liz, then I find out she was on tour with us. Then I got slightly drunk at Sadie's party and I think I slept with her, and if that's not bad enough I think I might be the father of her child."

**Nicole:** "Wow. That's a lot. Don't go anywhere I'm on the next plane out we need to talk.

**Tommy:** "Nicole don't it's ok. I'll be fine."

**Nicole:** "No it's not I've got some information which might be useful to you. So I'll see you tomorrow. Now go have some fun."

After hanging up with Nicole Tommy couldn't help but wonder what information she had that would help him. Could she have information on Liz and her whereabouts. Nah they never meet, isn't that strange my sister didn't get to know my wife. Maybe nah Nicole couldn't know we were married, man I wish Kwest would...

Knock knock knock knock

**Tommy:** "Hey man"

**Kwest** "Hey T you ready to live it up tonight?"

**Tommy:** "Not sure."

**Kwest** "T What's going on?"

**Tommy:** "Nicole called."

**Kwest** "Really everything ok?"

**Tommy:** "I'm not so sure. She said that she has some information that I might find useful?"

**Kwest's**** thought's:** Crap Nicole's gonna tell T before Jude. Man I need to warn her.

**Tommy:** "Kwest man are you alright?"

**Kwest** "Ah yeah why?"

**Tommy:** "Well you kinda spaced when I said that Nicole has some information."

**Kwest**"Hold that thought T. I need to make a call."

Kwest walked into the kitchen to call Jude.

**Kwest** "Jude hey it's Kwest."

**Jude:** ""Hey Kwest what's up?"

**Kwest** "We might have a problem."

**Jude:** "Problem? What kind of problem?"

**Kwest** "Well Tommy just informed me that Nicole has some information that he might find useful."

**Jude:** "Shit."

**Kwest** "What you gonna do?"

**Jude:** "Does he know that she's here?"

**Kwest** "I don't know?"

**Jude:** "Well find out cos if she tells him it's gonna be a lot worse. I'll have to find a way to keep her busy."

**Kwest** "Ok good luck."

**Kwest** "Hey T you ready to go?"

**Tommy:** "Yeah I guess lets go party."

**Kwest** "Ok lets go"

**Jude's thoughts:** Shit shit shit what am I gonna do I need to keep Nicole busy, how do I do that?

Jude was pacing Back and forth when D entered.

**D:** "Jude"

**Jude:** "Shit D you scared me."

**D:** "Everything ok?"

**Jude:** "No not really."

**D:** "What's wrong maybe I can help?"

**Jude:** "It's just never mind I'll work something out.

**D:** "Jude tell me and I can help you work things out."

**Jude:** "You see D Nicole has some information that Tommy will find useful."

**D:** "And you're scared that it's about you and the that she's gonna tell him before you can."

**Jude:** "How'd you work that out?"

**D:** "Come on Jude it didn't take much too notice there's more to this story then meets the eye."

**Jude:** "Well aren't you a smart cookie."

**D:** "Jude"

**Jude:** "What?"

**D:** "I'm here to help tell me what I can do."

**Jude:** "I need to keep Nicole away from Tommy."

**D:** "And how do I do that?"

**Jude:** "I don't know maybe talk to Sadie she may have some ideas."

**D:** "You're kidding right Sadie and good ideas don't go together."

**Jude: **"D I never said they'd be good."

**D:** "Well you got me there."

**Jude:** "Ok now let's get to work."

**D:** "Ok I'll go find Sadie."

**With Sadie**

D found Sadie with SME.

**D: "HEY."**

Everyone jumped and stop what they were doing.

**Sadie:** "hey D what's up?"

**D:** "What's up is ah guys could you give us a minute.

**SME:** "Sure D we've got things to do anyway. Bye."

**Sadie:** "So what's up D?"

**D:** "Well Tommy's sister is here and apparently has some information that T might find useful."

**Sadie:** "What kind of information are we talking about D?"

**D:** "I don't know Jude didn't say, but I guess it has something to do with Liz. Jude wants you to run interference with her so see doesn't see T until after the party

**Sadie:** "And how exactly am I meant to do that?"

**D:** "Don't ask me I'm just the messenger. Even though I'm the boss of the label and have no idea what's going on. Tell me Sadie who's running G Major me or Jude. Cos I wonder sometimes."

**Sadie:** "That's what we all wonder S now if you excuse me I've got to run interference."

With that Sadie goes in search of Nicole hoping to god that she catches her before she can say anything.

**D's ****thought's** Jude seemed really worried that Nicole would speak to T before her I wonder what is going on. It has to be more than Jude being Liz and hooking up with T while on tour. Man is this going to be one hell of a night.

**With Nicole**

**Nicole's thoughts:** I can't believe I didn't see it before. I mean sure she looks like him, but I never would have thought that he'd sign his rights away. Something doesn't add up cos I know him and there's no way he'd give her up without a fight. How do I tell him? How do I tell her? I really need to talk to Jude about this and see what she has to say before I talk to him.

"Mummy"

Nicole was pulled from her thoughts by her little girl pulling on her shirt.

**Sara:** "Mummy"

**Nicole:** "Yes sweetie."

**Sara:** "When am I going to see uncle Tom Tom?"

**Nicole:** "Soon sweetie. You remember when mummy told you that this is a surprise for uncle Tom Tom?"

**Sara:** "Yes"

**Nicole:** "Well uncle Tom Tom doesn't know about the party or that we're here. So we need to stay out the way for a little while longer then you can see uncle Tom Tom."

**Sara:** "Ok mummy. What about nanny and poppy?"

**Nicole:** "Sweetie I'm sure they'll be here later they had some things to do first ok."

**Sara:** "Ok."

**Nicole's ****thought's** I hope they show for Sara's sake but for Tommy's I hope they don't. Boy is this going to be one hell of a night. I only hope Tommy doesn't do anything stupid. Maybe I shouldn't tell him my thoughts until I have proof. Yeah but how am I going to get proof, then there's that contract I signed. Man I hope there's a way out of this where no one get's hurt but I doubt it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys I'm back with the next installment. Sorry I haven't posted for awhile but I've got family issues at the moment. So don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story, it just at the moment I may not be able to post often. But I'll try my best. Let me know what you think

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story. 

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 19**

_

* * *

Previously_

**Nicole's thought's:** I hope they show for Sara's sake but for Tommy's I hope they don't. Boy is this going to be one hell of a night. I only hope Tommy doesn't do anything stupid. Maybe I shouldn't tell him my thoughts until I have proof. Yeah but how am I going to get proof, then there's that contract I signed. Man I hope there's a way out of this where no one get's hurt but I doubt it.

Nicole was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise that Sara had wondered off.

**Sara:** "Excuse me have you seen Jude?"

**Speid:** "Little dudette come with me and I'll take you to her."

**Sara:** "You talk funny."

**Speid:** "Yeah that's what everyone says so little dudette what's ya name?"

**Sara:** "My name is Sara Douglas"

**Speid:** "Ok then right this way. Oh my names Speid."

**Sara:** "That's a funny name."

**Speid:** "Well it's my nickname."

**Sara:** "Oh."

**Speid:** "So how do you know Jude?"

**Sara:** "She's my mum."

**Speid: "WHAT"**

**Sara:** "She's my mum."

**Speid:** "Are you sure?"

**Sara:** "That's what my daddy say."

**Speid:** "Ok then lets go find her."

After 20 minutes Speid and Sara looked everywhere and there was still no sign of Jude.

**Speid:** "I wonder where she is?"

"Where who is and who let you look after a child?"

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom?"

**Tommy:** "Baby girl what are you doing here? Speid care to explain?"

**Sara:** "We're looking for mum uncle Tom Tom."

**Tommy:** "You mean she just left you?"

Sara looks down at her feet "No I kinda..."

**Tommy:** "You kinda left. Mum doesn't know does she?"

**Sara:** "No."

**Speid:** "Quincy lay off her alright she just wanted to see Jude."

**Tommy:** "Speid what are you talking about? Sara doesn't know Jude."

At that moment Nicole and Jude walked in

**Sara:** "Jude"

**Jude:** "Hey angel. How are you?"

**Tommy:** "Nicole you know Jude?"

Jude looked at Nicole wondering what her rely would be

**Nicole:** "Of course Tommy why else would Sara go running to her?"

"It could be cos Jude's her mother Speid mumbled.

**Tommy:** "What was that Speid?"

**Speid:** "Nothing. Anyway what are you doing here?"

**Tommy:** "That's what I want to know?"

**Jude:** "Well if you go into the other room you'll find out. Now Speid we gotta go."

**Tommy:** "Ok but Nicole what are you and Sara doing here?"

**Nicole:** "Surprise we're here for your birthday."

**Tommy:** "Ok then why didn't you tell me you were here when you called?"

**Nicole:** "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. But enough about me let's get this party started."

**Tommy:** Party? What Party? Nicole you better tell me what's going on."

**Nicole:** "Its obvious Tommy G Major is throwing you a surprise birthday party?"

**Tommy:** "Ok."

**Sara:** "Come on uncle Tom Tom lets go."

**Tommy:** Ok Sara lets go find out what's in store.

**Tommy's thoughts:** Surely today couldn't get any worse. I guess I shouldn't say that you never know what kind of stunt D's gonna pull. I wonder who was the mastermind begin this.

**Nicole's thoughts:** Man I feel bad for lying to Tommy even though it's for the best. How am I going to explain knowing Jude. I guess I could pass it off as meeting her while visiting Tommy during his Boyzattack days, but I don't think he'd buy that. I guess I could tell him the truth and hope for the best.

**Jude's thoughts:** I'm so dead somebody please kill me maybe then things will be better. Who am I kidding Quincy would find a way to make me pay he's that kind of person. Where's Kwest when you need him, he'd know what to do. But if I had of listened to him in the first place I wouldn't be in this mess.

Just then D, Kwest, Don, Sara and William walked in

**D:** "Jude"

No response

**Don: **"Jude Elizabeth Harrison"

**Jude: **"Huh"

**Don: **"Are you ok Jude?"

**Jude:** "Ah yeah I guess I'm nervous that's all. What are you doing here?

**D: **"I invited them I thought you could use a little support."

**Jude: **"Thanks D what would I do without you. Sara, William I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

Jude, Sara and William set off.

**Jude: **"The person I'd like you to meet is around the same age as you and her name is Sara."

**Sara: **"Really?"

**William: **"Oh joy now there's two of them."

**Jude: **"William there's no need to be like that I know some guys who are about you're age mentally."

**William: **"What does that mean?"

**Jude: **"Well it means that they act you're age but they are really my age."

**William: **"Oh"

**Jude:** "Come on Will it won't be that bad, you will like SME."

**William:** "SME?"**Jude:** "Yeah that's the name of the band."

**William:** "That's a funny name."

**Jude:** "Guys."

No response

Jude then proceeds to slap SME over the head

**SME:** "Hey not cool."

**Jude:** "Well if you had of answered me then you wouldn't have been slapped."

**William:** "Jude."

**Jude:** "Yes William."

**William:** "Can I go play?"

**Jude:** "Sure buddy just let me talk to Speid for a moment."

**William:** "Ok."

Just before Jude could talk to Speid Nicole and Sara walked in.

**Nicole:** "Jude can I talk to you?"

**Jude:** "Nicole right now isn't a good time. How about after the party?"

Jude is that who you were talking about. Sara asks pointing to the girls behind Nicole.

**Jude:** "Yes sweetie that's her would you like to meet her?"

**Jude:** "Sara"

**Sara:** "Yes"

**Jude:** "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

**Sara:** "Who?"

**Jude:** "Well Sara I'd like you to meet my little sister Sara."

**Sara:** "She has the same name as me?"

**Jude:** "Yeah she does."

**Sara:** "Do you want to help me find my Uncle Tom Tom?"

Sara looked to Jude to see if it was ok.

**Jude:** "You can go but don't go too far ok."

**Nicole:** "Can we talk Jude?"

**Jude:** "Look Nicole now's not the best time I need to check everything to make sure it's all going to plan."

**Nicole:** "Shouldn't D do that considering he is responsible for this party?"

**Jude:** "Ah well you see D has nothing to do with it."

**Nicole:** "What do you mean?"

**Jude:** "D didn't plan this. I did."

**Nicole's Thoughts:** Jude planned this way I wonder. Well all this does is add more to my theory that Jude is Liz and well Liz is Sara's mother which would then mean Tommy's her father. But why would Jude plan the party there's got to be an angle.

**Meanwhile with Tommy**

**Kwest:** "Hey T long time no see."

**Tommy:** "Kwest you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

**Kwest:** "Yeah what can I say?"

**Tommy:** "You could have given me a heads up?"

**Kwest:** "Couldn't D threatened everyone and you know how D is."

**Tommy:** "Yeah I do but you're family surely that wins out."

Before Kwest could answer Tommy felt someone tugging on his shirt.

**Tommy:** "Hey Sara. Who's you're friend?"

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom this is Sara."

**Tommy:** "Well hello Sara my name is Tommy, it's nice to meet you."

Sara blushes and turns to run when she runs into Kwest.

**Kwest:** "Whoa kiddo where's the fire?"

**Sara:** "Sorry."

**Tommy:** "Kwest meet Sara. Sara's new friend."

**Kwest:** "Hold up. Sara as in Jude's sister Sara?"

**Tommy:** "Hold up Jude has a sister?"

**Kwest:** "Yeah man she also has a brother in fact they are twins."

**Tommy:** "Jude is a twin?"

**Kwest:** "Nah man Sara is. Her brother William is messing around with SME."

**Tommy:** "Oh God Jude actually a loud that to happen."

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom?"

**Tommy:** "Yes Sara?"

**Sara:** "When does the party start?"

**Tommy:** "I don't know. How about we go find mummy and Jude to find out?"

**Sara:** "Ok"

**Tommy:** "Later Kwest"

**Kwest:** "Bye"

**Kwest's Thought's:** Gee they look alike. In fact they could be related. Oh no Georgia wouldn't do that would she? Nah I mean that's just wrong, but then again given what Jude has told me I wouldn't put it past her. Man is this going to be interesting I wouldn't want to be Georgia when the truth comes out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 20**

_

* * *

Previously_

**Kwest's Thought's:** Gee they look alike. In fact they could be related. Oh no Georgia wouldn't do that would she? Nah I mean that's just wrong, but then again given what Jude has told me I wouldn't put it past her. Man is this going to be interesting I wouldn't want to be Georgia when the truth comes out.

**Show time**

**D:** "I'd like to thank everyone for turning up to help celebrate Tommy's 27th birthday and we have some surprises in store. But let's kick this party of with some SME."

**Speid:** "What's up? Well as you know where here to celebrate Lord S….."

**D:** "Speid"

**Speid:** "Like I was saying where here to celebrate Tom Quincy's birthday and what better way to do that then a walk down memory lane. Well anyway I need to bring out the extremely talented and extremely sexy I might add Jude Harrison."

**Jude:** "Wow I didn't expect to see so many people. I guess it goes to show just how many people Quincy has worked with. Anyway I say it's time to get this party started so here one I don't think many people know that Quincy wrote.

**Harder To Breathe (By Maroon 5) (I don't own the song)**

How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable

So condescending, unnecessarily critical

I have the tendency of getting very physical

So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here

The double-vision I was seeing is finally clear

You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone

Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head

You should know better you never listened to a word I said

Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat

Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill?

Does it burn?

Is it painful to learn

That it's me that has all the control?

Does it thrill?

Does it sting?

When you feel what I bring

And you wish that you had me to hold?

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breath

**Tommy's Thought's:** Man I can't believe this. No way was this D idea it's more like Liz. Nah I haven't spoken to her since the tour ended why would she do this?

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom?"

No answer

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom?"

Portia who was sitting next to Tommy gave him a clip over the head.

**Tommy:** "Ouch what was that for?"

**Portia:** "Well you're niece has being trying to get you're attention."

**Tommy:** "Oh. Sara you wanted me?"

**Sara:** "Yes."

**Tommy:** "What is it Sara?"

**Sara:** "Ah well it's I don't know where mummy is?"

Tommy looks around only to discover that Nicole is nowhere to be seen.

**Tommy:** "Its ok Sara mummy will be here soon. Now just enjoy the show"

After Jude and SME performed it was time for the pain to begin. In other words time for Sadie to perform, and she had to pick her all time favourite song Pick Up The Pieces complete with dance moves.

Sadie was having so much fun she didn't want to leave the stage and the standing ovation wasn't exactly helping. Sadie thought the crowd loved it, it wasn't til D appeared on stage that Sadie realised it was time to leave.

Next to perform was Mason with Guilty a beautiful ballad which really surprised everyone for the fact that

Quincy wrote a ballad

That it was Mason performing.

Everyone kinda put him into one box that being country they didn't even think he was able to perform pop.

Just after Mason performed Tommy's parent's showed up and of course they had to make a scene which of course made the show come to a stop while they were seated.

**Mrs. Douglas:** "Where's my baby boy?"

**Mr. Douglas:** "Shh. Everyone's looking at us."

**Mrs. Douglas: **"You will not shh me I want to see my baby boy."

Tommy had enough and decided it was best if he showed himself to his parents.

**Tommy:** "Mum Dad I'm over here"

**Mrs. Douglas:** "There's my baby boy. How are you?"

**Tommy:** "I'm fine mum why don't you and dad take a seat with us and enjoy the show?"

**Mr. Douglas:** "That sounds great now come on lets get seated before this crowd turns ugly."

While this was happening Jude was pacing backstage wondering what she was going to say. Then it hit her she needed not only to tell Tommy but D as well. It appeared to be a night for the truth and she figured if she did it with a room full of people they couldn't kill her could they?

The rest of the night proceeded without anything going wrong. It was time for Jude to close the show for the media at least.

Jude took to the stage and informed everyone that this was the last song for tonight and she hoped that everyone had enjoyed the show.

Since the song was a ballad Jude decided to perform sitting down but she wasn't going to be on stage she was going to sit next to Tommy. Once the song was over everyone started to leave well that's what it looked like but everyone besides the media and Tommy knew better.

Once the media had left D ushered everyone back to where the party was.

**Tommy:** "What's going on?"

**Chaz:** "What does it look like. The party's not over yet."

**Tommy:** "But everyone was leaving?"

**Chaz:** "Man that was just so we could get rid of the media now the real party starts."

**Tommy:** "Oh."

**D:** "Ok now it's time for the real fun to begin and too kick it off we have Boyzattack with the original line up."

When D said this it caught Tommy's attention.

**Tommy's Thought's:** The original line up that means that Liz is here. I wonder where she is, will she talk to me. Heck would she even want to see me.

**D:** "Now as I said it was the original line up so that means we need the birthday boy up here as well."

**Tommy:** "No D come on it's my birthday and besides I don't remember the moves.

**Kwest:** "Come on T you know you want to and besides you will be dancing with Liz."

**Tommy:** "Ok let's get this over and done with."

While this was going on Jude was backstage getting ready.

**Chaz:**"Jude you ready?"

**Jude:** "No."

**Chaz:** "Come on it's not going to be that bad."

**Jude:** "You really don't know Quincy that well then."

**Chaz:** "Come on let's do this."

**Jude:** "You go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

**Jude's Thought's:** I guess there's no turning back now. I hope it doesn't blow up in my face, but knowing my luck it will just look at my track record.

**Kwest:** "Jude"

**Jude:** "Huh"

**Kwest:** "I said are you ready to do this?"

**Jude:** "I guess so just make sure that all the exits are locked"

**Kwest:** "Ok."

**D:** "Ok while the boyz are getting ready I should inform you that this is the first time they have performed together since they split so please forgive them if they aren't up to par."

The boyz performed Taste It and Tommy had no idea what he was doing but he was happy to be close to Liz.

**Tommy's Thought's:** Man I can't believe I'm performing with Liz again. She's just like I remember. Although she does remind me of Jude. If I didn't know better I'd swear they where the same person, nah that's just crazy.

T was pulled from his thoughts by Chaz.

**Chaz:** "T man cos it's you're birthday you can go relax now."

**Tommy:** "What?"

**Chaz:** "Go sit relax, it's time for the fun to begin."

**Tommy:** "Uh ok."

**Chaz:** "Now it's time to introduce the dancers who make us look good."

**D:** "Hold up"

**Chaz:** "What"

**D:** "There's another performance."

**Chaz:** "Who"

**Jude:** "That would be me."

**Chaz:** "Jude?"

**Jude:** "Yep that's me. Now go sit Chaz."

**D:** "Ok Jude the stage is all yours."

**Jude:** "Thanks. Sorry to interrupt but I've got one last song to perform. This song was written by Quincy but he has never shown it to anyone. I thought I would share this song with you. So here goes nothing

**Truly Madly Deeply (By Savage Garden) (I don't own the song)**

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah

_[chorus:_  
I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

_[chorus_

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

_[chorus_

I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Once Jude had finished the song she was close to tears. Tommy had stormed out and everyone was left wondering what the hell happened.

**Jude's Thought's:** I can't believe he stormed out I thought he would have had a screaming match with me. I guess I should find him and explain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 21**

_

* * *

Previously_

**Jude's Thought's:** I can't believe he stormed out I thought he would have had a screaming match with me. I guess I should find him and explain.

**With Tommy**

**Tommy's Thought's:** No one knew about that song only Liz, how did Jude get it. I can't go back in there everyone will want to know why I left. Man how did Jude get the song, does she know Liz, is she Liz? Nah I would've known. Man I need a drink.

**Kwest:** "T man are you ok?"

**Tommy:** "Kwest how long have you been there?"

**Kwest:** "Not long now what happened?"

**Tommy:** "It's nothing don't worry about it ok?"

**Kwest:** "No it's not nothing T. You stormed out and Jude was practically in tears. Now tell me what's going on?"

Tommy sighed it's the song.

**Kwest:** "Song what song?"

**Tommy:** "The song Jude sang."

**Kwest:** "Yeah so what about it?"

**Tommy:** "I wrote it for Liz."

**Kwest:** "Oh."

**Tommy:** "Yeah. No one knew that song existed well no one but Liz and I. At least that's what I thought."

**Kwest:** "Well why don't you go ask Jude?"

**Tommy:** "I will I just need to calm down first."

**Kwest:** "Ok do you want me to wait with you?"

**Tommy:** "Nah man go have some fun."

**Kwest:** "Ok."

**Kwest's Thought's:** Man I can't believe Jude did that what was she thinking. She would've known T's reaction considering no one knew about the song.

**Meanwhile With Jude**

**D:** "What the hell is going on Jude?"

**Jude:** "I can't talk right now D, I need to find Tommy."

**Nicole:** "You stay away from him you've already screwed up your life there's no need to screw up Tommy's as well."

**D:** "Nicole what are you talking about?"

**Nicole:** "Why don't you ask her?"

**D:** "Jude?"

**Jude:** "Not now D I'll fill you in later."

Yeah I bet you will Nicole mumbled.

**D:** "What was that Nicole?"

**Nicole:** "Nothing. Now if you don't mind I need to find my brother before he does something stupid.

**Jude's Thought's:** He wouldn't do anything stupid would he. What am I talking about of course he would after all his Lil Tommy Q the mother of all things stupid.

15 minutes later Kwest came inside looking for Jude.

**Kwest:** "Jude what the hell was that?"

**Jude:** "Look Kwest I don't have time for this I need to find Tommy."

**Kwest:** "Well he doesn't want to see you."

**Jude:** "How do you. Kwest where's Tommy?"

**Kwest:** "Jude I think you've done enough damage for one night. How about you let it go for now?"

**Jude:** "No Kwest if I don't tell him now I never will."

… "Tell who what?"

Jude and Kwest turned around and came face to face with Tommy.

**Tommy:** "Well I'm waiting for an answer."

**Kwest:** "I'll leave you to talk. Bye."

**Jude:** "Coward."

**Tommy:** "Well Jude?"

**Jude:** "Well let's go somewhere private so we can talk."

**Tommy:** "Ok."

**Jude:** "Where to begin?"

**Tommy:** "I know how about that song?"

**Jude:** "What about it?"

**Tommy:** "Jude don't play with me. How did you get that song?"

**Jude:** "You wrote it for me."

Tommy was stunned.

**Tommy:** "No I didn't Jude. I wrote it for….."

**Jude:** "Liz."

**Tommy:** "How did.. How?"

**Jude:** "It's simple Quincy. I'm Liz."

**Tommy: "WHAT."  
**

**Jude:** "I'm Liz the girl you married while on tour, the girl you cheated on in **MY** room the guy who broke my heart and the guy who got me……………"

**Tommy:** "Got you what?"

**Jude:** "It doesn't matter."

**Tommy:** "Got you what Jude. Tell me."

**Jude:** "You really want to know?"

At this stage they where yelling and screaming at each other that everyone came to see what was going on.

**Tommy:** "**YES** now tell me."

**Jude:** "**FINE.** You **REALLY** want to know?"

**Tommy: "YES"**

**Jude:** "You're the guy who got me **PREGNANT**."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 22**

_

* * *

Previously_

At this stage they where yelling and screaming at each other that everyone came to see what was going on.

**Tommy:** "**YES** now tell me."

**Jude:** "**FINE.** You **REALLY** want to know?"

**Tommy: "YES"**

**Jude:** "You're the guy who got me **PREGNANT**."

**Tommy: "WHAT?"**

**Jude:** "You heard me."

**Tommy:** "Why didn't you tell me?"

**Jude:** "Huh lets see it might have something to do with the fact I caught you naked in my bed with the slut."

**Tommy:** "Oh"

**Jude:** "That's all you've got to say?"

**Tommy:** "What do you want me to say huh?"

**Jude:** "You know what I can't deal with the now."

With that Jude ran from the room.

**D:** "Jude are you ok?"

**Jude:** "Yeah dad I'm fine I just need some air."

**D's Thought's:** Dad what's she talking about I'm not her father?

Everyone in the room stayed quite. They had no idea what to say and no idea where to look. After 5 minutes D spoke ok everyone go home and don't say a word. If I read about this in a magazine or hear it from the media you're all fired. Got it good now go home.

**Kwest:** "T man are you ok?"

Tommy didn't respond. Kwest knew it was a lot of information to take in but there was more to come.

The next day G Major was abuzz with gossip from the previous night.

**D's Office**

**D's Thought's:** Dad what made Jude call me dad. I'm not her father. I couldn't be she doesn't look like me in the slightest. I need to speak to Jude and find out what's going on.

Knock knock knock knock

**D:** "Come in"

**Kwest:** "Hey D how's things?"

**D:** "How's things? Kwest you were there last night you know what went down and some how I know you know the whole story. Why didn't you tell me?"

**Kwest:** "Come on D. what was I supposed to say. Hey D how's things oh by the way you have a daughter."

**D: "WHAT?"**

**Kwest:** "I thought you knew. That's what you wanted to talk about?"

**D:** "No. I was talking about Tommy and Jude?"

**Kwest:** "Oh."

**D:** "Yeah. Tell me Kwest what else is going on that I don't know?"

**Kwest:** "Well things are going to get a lot worse. You need to get T and Jude in the same room then the whole truth can be revealed."

**D:** "Let me guess Georgia knows and that's why she wants the reunion?"

**Kwest:** "Bingo. That's why Jude wanted no media so she could tell him. But things got way out of control."

**D:** "Out of control isn't the word to describe this. I've got my best producer who is/was in live with Jude/Liz, then there's Jude/Liz who's currently pregnant with T's child saying she's my daughter. Man is the media gonna have a field day once this gets out."

**Kwest:** "Yeah well you don't have to work with them?"

**D:** "Yeah and don't forget once T finds out you knew I'd be changing my name and appearance if I was you."

**Kwest:** "Thanks D. I'm gonna go see if I can get them to talk, cos no one is gonna get any work done while this isn't sorted."

**D:** "Yeah well good luck trying to get them in the same room

**With Jude**

**Don:** "Jude you need to get up."

**Jude:** "No I need to get away."

**Don:** "Yeah like running away did you any good the last time?"

**Jude:** Shove it Don I don't need this not now any how."

**Don:** "Ok ok I'll back off but don't involve us in this."

**Jude:** "What do you mean?"

**Don:** "Jude you're in the public eye and once this becomes public the media will hound you non stop and I don't want MY kids involved."

**Jude:** "What are you saying Don?"

**Don:** "I think it's for the best you have no contact with Sara and William until this is sorted."

**Jude:** "I can't believe this. I knew you'd do this why did I let myself believe you wouldn't. Everyone leaves me."

**Don:** "I'm sorry Jude but I need to think about what's best for them and being in the spotlight isn't. I'm sorry."

**With Tommy**

**Nicole:** "Tommy will you please talk to me?"

**Tommy:** "What's there to talk about?"

**Nicole:** "Well let's start with last night."

**Tommy:** "What about last night?"

**Nicole:** "Well I was hoping you'd want to talk about it?"

**Tommy:** "No I need to talk with Liz."

**Nicole:** "You mean Jude."

**Tommy:** "Yeah her too."

**Nicole:** "Do you want me to go with you?"

**Tommy:** "No you meed to stay here and look after Sara. I'll call if I need you.

With that Tommy left and headed to G Major.

**At G Major**

**Tommy:** "Hey Kwest."

**Kwest:** "T whatcha doing here?"

**Tommy:** "I need to talk with Jude."

**Kwest:** "And you thought she'd be here?"

**Tommy:** "No I thought you could get her to come here so we could talk."

**Kwest:** "Oh. I don't know T. A lot happened last night it might be best to leave it for a while.

**Tommy:** "You're joking right. I mean she tells me she's Liz and then that she was pregnant. Come on Kwest you know I can't leave it I've got a million questions to ask."

……"You're not the only one.

**Tommy:** "D when did you get here?"

**D: **"I want to see how T was after last night, but I think its obvious how he is. I think we need to get Jude in here."

**Kwest:** "D man have a heart."

**D: **"I do man but we need to get this sorted before the media gets hold of it."

**Tommy:** "Kwest man D's right."

**Kwest:** "Ok ok I'll get Jude."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 23**

_

* * *

Previously_

**D: **"I want to see how T was after last night, but I think its obvious how he is. I think we need to get Jude in here."

**Kwest:** "D man have a heart."

**D: **"I do man but we need to get this sorted before the media gets hold of it."

**Tommy:** "Kwest man D's right."

**Kwest:** "Ok ok I'll get Jude."

With ½ hour of begging and pleading Kwest finally got Jude to go to G Major.

**Jude:** "Ok I'm here now what?"

**Kwest:** "It's simple Jude you go in and talk to Tommy."

**Jude:** "Do I have to?"

**Kwest:** "Yes you do now get in there."

Jude walked into G Major and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

**Jude:** "Gee Kwest you could've told me I had something on my face."

**Speid:** "Why don't ya take a picture it would last longer."

No sooner had those words left his mouth everyone went back to work.

**Jude:** "Thanks Speid."

**Speid:** "It was nothing we're family after all got to look out for each other."

**Sadie:** "Kwest you're back and you've got Jude with you."

**Jude:** "Every good Sade's."

**Sadie:** "Don't start with me Jude. I should……"

**Kwest:** "That's enough Sadie. Did you want something?"

**Sadie:** "Yeah their waiting in the conference room."

**Kwest:** "Ok we'll talk later ok?"

**Sadie:** "Whatever."

Knock knock knock knock

**D:** "Come in."

**Kwest:** "Hey look who I found."

**D:** "Jude?"

Hi I guess you want an explanation for last night Jude said without looking at anyone.

Yeah that would be great Tommy said walking over to where Kwest was.

**Kwest:** "Ok how about we all take a seat and let Jude explain?"

**Tommy:** "Why are you staying?"

**Kwest:** "I'm here for Jude."

**Tommy:** "So you knew?"

**Jude:** "Stop it Stop it now Kwest has nothing to with this it's between you me and Georgia.

**D & Tommy:** "What's Georgia got to do with this?"

**Jude:** "Let's just say she's the mastermind behind everything."

**Tommy:** "Like?"

**Jude:** "Oh I don't know how about the reunion next week."

**D:** "You mean Georgia knew and was going to reveal it on **LIVE TV?**"

**Jude:** "Yep she even said if I didn't do it I'd loose my contract."

**D:** "You sure we're talking about Georgia?"

**Jude:** "Yes D I'm sure. I know you love her and all but that's what she said."

**Tommy:** "Look I really don't care what was or wasn't said. All I really care about is what happened last night."

**Jude:** "Ok I get it but to fully understand everything I need to go back to the beginning."

**D:** "Ok."

**Jude:** "My whole life since the day I was born has being about Dance. My mother always wanted to be a dancer but didn't have the technique. So she pushed me. When she found out the Boyzattack was managed by D she gave me a stage name. I didn't understand why but who was I to question her, she told me to use my middle name along with her boyfriends name. So that's how Liz Taylor came about."

**D:** "Did you ever ask her why you needed a stage name?"

**Jude:** "No I didn't after Boyzattack I never spoke to my mother again. I found out she died when Don showed up at my door with a letter. D I think you should read it."

**D:** "Jude I don't think so"

**Jude:** "Please D it will hopefully clear things up."

The room was silent while D read the letter her mother wrote.

**D:** "Jude are you?"

**Jude:** "No I'm not and didn't know how to tell you. I mean I just couldn't show up and say Hi D nice to meet you oh by the way I'm you're daughter my mother hid from you."

**D:**"I guess you're right."

**Tommy:** "Whoa hold up Jude is your daughter?"

**D:** "It looks that way but first I would a DNA test done if that's ok Jude?"

**Jude:** "I would like to know one way or the other so let's do the test."

**Tommy:** "Ok now can you continue the story?"

**Jude:** "Ok but I think you might want to get Nicole in here as it involves her as well."

**Tommy:** "What do you mean?"

**Kwest:** "T listen to her and get Nicole in here."

Tommy pulls out his phone to call Nicole.

**Tommy:** "Hey Nicole"

**Nicole:** "Tommy is that you?"

**Tommy:** "Yeah."

**Nicole:** "You ok?"

**Tommy:** "Yeah I ah need you to come to G Major."

**Nicole:** "Why Tommy what's going on?"

**Tommy:** "I don't know. But the sooner you get here the sooner we'll find out."

**Nicole:** "Ok I'll be there in 10."

**Tommy: **"Ok bye."

**Nicole:** "bye."

**Tommy:** "She'll be here in 10."

**Kwest:** "Ok then how about I go get some food cos something tells me it's gonna be a long day."

**Jude:** "That sounds like a good idea I'll go with you."

Before anyone could protest Jude walked out of the room.

Jude and Kwest returned 15 minutes later with food for everyone. They walked into the conference room where they saw D, Tommy, Nicole and Sara.

**Jude:** "What is she doing here?"

**Nicole:** "I had no one to look after her so I brought her along."

**Kwest:** "How about I get Sadie to watch her?"

**Tommy:** "Why?"

**Jude:** "I don't think that she should be present for what I'm about to say."

**Nicole:** "I ah think Jude's right Sara how would you like to go play dress ups with Sadie?"

**Sara:** "That sounds fun."

With that Sara ran from the room.

**Tommy:** "Ok now what's going on?"

**Jude:** "Well as you know Tommy we hit it off and became close."

**Tommy:** "Yeah I know."

**D:** "How close are we talking about?"

**Jude:** "Ah well………"

**Tommy:** "Look D Liz and I we kinda got married."

**D: "WHAT?"**

**Tommy:** "We got married."

**D: **"Was it legal?"

**Jude:** "Yes it was legal."

**D:** "So you're Mrs. Quincy?"

**Jude:** "No I'm not."

**Tommy:** "D do you really think we'd be able to keep the fact we got married a secret if we used the name Quincy."

**D: **"I guess not that means Jude you're Mrs. Douglas?"

**Jude:** "No we got divorced."

**Nicole:** "Anyway can we get to the part that involves me?"

**Kwest:** "Ok ok she's getting there."

**Jude:** "Well Tommy and I were happily married or so I thought. When I discovered I was pregnant."

**D: "WHAT?"**

**Kwest:** "Keep going Jude."

**Jude:** "Well I went to the doctor's and they confirmed I was. I was happy and couldn't wait to tell Tommy. But that's when everything fell apart."

**D:** "What happened?"

**Kwest:** "Don't you remember the commotion when everyone discovered Tommy in bed with what was her name?"

**Tommy:** "Her name isn't important just continue."

**Kwest:** "Do you want me to continue?"

**Jude:** "Yeah you remember more than me anyway."

**Kwest:** "Ok. So Jude went looking for T but couldn't find him, Jude informed me to let T know she was looking for him and that she was in her room. The next thing I know there was a loud bang and everyone went running to see what had happened."

**Nicole:** " Well what happened?"

**Kwest:** "By the time I got there I saw Jude standing there in shock. When I saw what she was looking at."

**Nicole:** "What was it?"

**Jude:** "If you stopped interrupting he'd tell you."

**Kwest:** "It was Tommy laying in bed with what's her name both butt naked with just a sheet covering them. At this stage with all the commotion T managed to wake up and everyone was throwing questions at them. All the while Jude just stood there looking pale, then she collapsed but I managed to catch her before she hit the ground and took her to the hospital"

**D: **"So that where you guys went."

**Kwest:** "While at the hospital the truth was revealed and I was in a state of shock myself."

**Jude:** "That he was but he finally snapped out of it."

**Kwest:** "Yeah but only cos you told me I couldn't tell T."

**Tommy: "WHAT?"**

**Nicole:** "Come on Tommy. You cheated on you're wife."

**Tommy:** "Hold on that was never proved."

**D:** "T come on you where butt naked with some girl over you. I think it's safe to say something happened."

**Tommy:** "Look I would never cheat on someone I love I'm not that kind of person."

**Jude:** "Well I beg to differ."

**Nicole:** "Regardless of weather it did or didn't happen let's get on with it."

**Jude:** "Ok well once Kwest discovered my secret he tried to get me to tell Tommy but I wouldn't."

**D:** "So what happened?"

**Jude:** "D I'm getting to that."

**Nicole:** "Yeah let her tell her story."

**D: **"Ok ok I get why T & I are here but I don't get why Nicole is here?"

**Tommy:** "Yeah Jude why is my sister here?"

**Kwest:** "Keep ya shirt on she's getting here."

**Jude:** "Thanks Kwest."

**Kwest:** "Don't worry about it."

**Jude:** "Ok well Georgia caught on as to what was going on with Tommy and I and pulled me in for a chat. I told her that I was fed up with you're attitude and she let it drop until she overheard big mouth Kwest asking me what I was going to do with the baby."

**Kwest:** "You know I'm still sorry about that."

**Jude:** "Yeah well it would've come out one way or another. Anyway Georgia and Kwest made it there mission to make sure everything went ok. They arranged doctor's appointments, my meals as well as cover stories for my sickness and disappearances. By my 8th month I came to the conclusion that I couldn't cope with being a single mother so G arranged for my baby to be adopted."

**Nicole:** "Oh my god."

**Tommy:** "Nicole what is it?"

**Nicole:** "I was right wasn't I Kwest?"

**Kwest:** "What?"

**Nicole:** "I was right Sara is my niece."

**Tommy: "WHAT?"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 24**

_

* * *

Previously_

**Nicole:** "Oh my god."

**Tommy:** "Nicole what is it?"

**Nicole:** "I was right wasn't I Kwest?"

**Kwest:** "What?"

**Nicole:** "I was right Sara is my niece."

**Tommy: "WHAT?"**

**D: **"Jude"

**Jude: **"Well it appears that G arranged for family to adopt Sara. I didn't know that Nicole was Tommy's sister. G made all the arrangements I only had one condition, that they didn't change her first name."

**Tommy: **"You mean the little girl out there is actually my daughter."

**Jude: **"It would appear so."

**Nicole: **"One thing I don't get is why you signed you're rights away Tommy?"

No response came

**Kwest: **"I'll take that one. Considering T didn't know about Sara he wouldn't have signed his rights away. I'll bet money that G had the papers with a whole stack T had to sign. And T didn't really read anything he signed back then."

**D:** "I can't believe G would do this."

**Jude: **"Well believe it or not it happened and it was going too exposed on **LIVE TV**. I could let that happen no matter how much I can't stand Tommy. No one deserves that. "

**Nicole: **"But why his birthday. Why not when you first started working with Tommy."

**Jude: **"At that stage I still had a lot going on and I had trouble processing information."

**Nicole: **"What kind of stuff?"

**D: **"It's ok Jude I'll answer that for you."

**Jude: **"Thanks. I really need to get some air."

**D:** "Well Nicole just before Jude started here she was informed of her mother's death by her step father who also revealed that Jude had siblings and if that wasn't enough she was then informed by letter that I was her father. Then I throw her with Tommy. I'm personally amazed that she managed to keep it all together.

**Nicole: **"Oh"

**Kwest: **"I think I'll go make sure Jude's ok."

**D: **"T man are you ok?"

**Tommy: **"How can I be ok I just discovered that Jude's my ex wife and that my niece is in fact my daughter. How do you think I am?"

**Nicole: **"I hate to bring this up but what's going to happen with Sara?"

**D:** "I guess I'll get my lawyers to look into it and don't worry it will be handled with care because we are dealing with a little girl."

**Nicole: **"Will I loose my little girl?"

**Tommy: **"Look Nicole I don't know what's going to happen but no matter what you will be apart of Sara's life."

**Outside with Jude**

**Jude's Thoughts: **I can't believe he just sat there and said nothing, did he even hear me. For crying out loud I told him that the girl he thought was his niece is actually his daughter and he did nothing.

**Kwest: **"Jude are you ok?"

**Jude:** "Huh?"

**Kwest:** "Are you ok?"

**Jude:** "I'm not really sure."

**Kwest:** "What do you mean?"

**Jude:** "I mean I just told D I'm his daughter and then I tell Tommy he has a daughter. How do you think I am? Ouch

**Kwest:** "What's wrong Jude?"

**Jude:** "I ouch don't ouch know."

**Kwest:** "Hold on I'll get some help."

By the time Kwest came with help Jude was on the ground screaming in pain. It took seeing Jude like this for Tommy to snap out of the daze he's been in and take control.

D was all ready on his cell calling 911

**Tommy:** "D did you call the ambulance?"

**D:** "Yeah but they won't be here for another 15 minutes.

**Tommy:** "That's not good enough. Kwest help me get Jude to my car."

**Nicole:** "What are you doing?"

**Tommy:** "I'm getting her to the hospital. Something's wrong with the baby I can fell it. Now out my way.

**At the hospital**

… "Miss Harrison. What is it with you and hospitals?"

**Kwest:** "Hey Dr Carter. What's up?"

**Dr Carter:** "No much but it seems someone wanted to make an early appearance."

**Tommy:** "Everything's ok. I mean with Jude and the baby?"

**Dr Carter:** "Yes Mr. Quincy, Miss Harrison and the baby are fine. But has Miss Harrison been under any pressure or stress lately?"

**D:** "I guess she has but tell me Doc is my little girl gonna be ok?"

**Dr Carter:** "Miss Harrison is fine but it seems as if all the stress she's being under made her go into early labor. But we managed to stop it but I would like to keep Miss Harrison here over night so we can make sure the labor has stopped."

**Jude:** "Hey Doc do I get a say in this?"

**Tommy:** "No you don't Jude. You gave us quite a scare, so you will listen and do as the doctor says."

**Jude:** "Yes dad. I promise I'll be a good little girl."

**Tommy:** "Jude?"

**Jude:** "What?"

**Tommy:** "You know what."

**Jude:** "Don't start Tommy I really don't need it."

**Dr Carter:** "Ok well Miss Harrison. I'll check on you later."

**D:** "Jude you gave us quite a scare."

**Jude:** "I'm sorry D. I guess the last couple of weeks have been rough and I guess it got the better of me."

**D:** "Yeah well you're going to be taking it easy from now on."

**Jude:** "So does that mean I don't have to do the reunion show?"

**D:** "No it means you still have to do the show. It just means that there's no surprises."

**Jude:** "Hey D while were here do you think we could do the DNA test?"

**D:** I don't think that's such a good idea Jude."

**Jude:** "Come on I want to know one way or the other."

**Tommy:** "How about we speak to the Doctor and see what he says?"

**D:** "Ok that sounds like a good idea. I'll see if I can track the Doctor down."

**Kwest:** "Ah yeah well I should get back to the studio. You know how SME can get. Glad you're feeling better Jude. Let us know if you need anything."

After Kwest and D left the room the silence in the air was killing Jude, she wished that Tommy would day something.

**Jude:** "Hey Tommy you still there?"

**Tommy:** "Huh. Sorry what did you say."

**Jude:** "I was wondering if everything is alright."

Tommy looked at Jude as if to say you've got to be kidding me tight but he just said that he was ok but Jude knew better.

**Jude:** "Quincy tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

**Tommy:** "You really don't want to know."

**Jude:** "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."

**Tommy:** "Trust me Jude you don't want to know ok. So drop it already."

**Jude:** "Typical just when things get hard or complicated you just shut down and won't let anyone in."

**Tommy:** "Damn it Liz just shut up for once in your life."

With that Tommy stormed out leaving a very confused Jude behind.

**4 Hours later**

**Dr. Carter:** "Miss Harrison I'm glad to say that we have managed to stop you from going into labor but I really need you to take it easy.

**Jude:** "Doc just tell me when I can leave."

**Dr. Carter:** "Where's Mr. Quincy, Kwest and Mr. Mills?"

**Jude:** "They had to get back to work, now can you answer my question?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Miss Harrison I already told you it would be tomorrow morning if everything was ok. So how about you get some sleep and I'll inform Mr. Quincy."

**Jude:** "Doc do you think you could call Mr. Mills instead."

**Dr. Carter:** "Miss Harrison you know I can't do that. I need to contact you're next of kin, which is you're husband Mr. Quincy.

Jude just looked at the doc as if he was crazy

**Jude:** "Doc I'm not married to Mr. Quincy"

**Dr. Carter:** "Well I beg to differ it says so right here in your file."

**Jude:** "I don't care what it says. I am **NOT** or **HAVE EVER** been married to Mr. Quincy."

… "Now now Jude we both know that's not true."

**Jude:** "Georgia?"

**Georgia:** "Yeah it's me I heard about what happened."

**Jude:** "How?"

**Georgia:** "D. He tells me I need to stay away from his little girl."

**Jude:** "He **WHAT?**"

**Dr. Carter:** "I hate to interrupt but Miss Harrison I need you to stay calm."

**Jude:** "Yeah well see to it that she stays away from me."

**Georgia:** "Ok Jude I can take a hint but I'll see you at the reunion."

**Jude:** "Do you think you could call Mr. Mills now."

**Dr. Carter:** "Ok I'll do it but this never happened if anyone asks ok."

**Jude:** "Ok."

**Dr. Carter:** "Hello is this Mr. Mills?"

**D:** "Yes this is he."

**Dr. Carter:** "Mr. Mills this is Miss Harrison's Doctor."

**D:** "Is everything alright?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Yes it is. She wanted me to call and let you know that she is going to be discharged and would appreciate it if you could pick her up."

**D:** "Sure Doc but shouldn't it be her next of kin?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Yes it should be but she doesn't want Mr. Quincy to know at this stage."

**D:** "Doc did you say Mr. Quincy was Jude's next of kin?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Yes that's what her file says."

**D:** "But why?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Ah I would guess it's cos he's her husband."

**D:** "Ok Doc let her know I'll be there."

**Dr. Carter:** "Ok then I'll see you when you get here. Bye."

**D:** "Bye."

**D's Thoughts:** Quincy Jude's husband, but I thought they used his real surname. But I do remember them saying they got divorced. Something is going on, I need to get to the bottom of this. Jude doesn't need this.

D pulled out his rollerdex and found just the person he needed.

**D:** "Hello this is Mad Max I need you to look into something for me."

… "Ok give me the details."

**D:** "Well it would appear that a certain ex boybander is married to my little song bird. Could you get me the details of this marriage and anything in regards to it."

…"Ok what's the time frame?"

**D:** "A.S.A.P. I'll pay you double. I just need that information."

… "This little song bird must be pretty important if you're willing to pay double."

**D:** "Look that's no concern of yours. Just get me the information."

……**.. Thought's:** Wow Jude really means a lot to D. I wonder why. I guess that will be my next job after I gather the information on Quincy and Jude. I bet D would pay triple just to keep quite once I discover the secret. I bet it's something he doesn't want the media to know, but what could it be. Come on man concentrate on the job at hand. Quincy's marriage.

15 minutes later D strolled into the hospital looking for Jude, when he found her she was sound asleep and looked like an Angel. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he went in search of her Doctor.

**D:** "Excuse me could you tell me where I'd find"

**Dr. Carter:** "Mr. Mills?"

**D:** "Yes."

**Dr. Carter:** "It's good to see you again if you'd like to come with me we'll discuss these matters in private."

D looked at the Doctor confused as to what had happened. Before D could ask the Doctor just said that there's being media here all day waiting to find out why the head of G Major and his producers were at the hospital.

**D:** "Oh. Do they know what happened?"

**Dr. Carter:** "I don't know but when I was informing Miss Harrison of her next of kin some lady showed up. I believe Miss Harrison called her Georgia."

**D:** "What did she want?"

**Dr. Carter:** "No idea Miss Harrison wanted her gone. So she left and I informed the staff that anyone wanting to see Miss Harrison must see me first."

**D:** "Thanks Doc for looking out my girl. Now on to the matter we discussed earlier."

**Dr. Carter:** "What about it?"

**D:** "Can we so the test?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Yes I just need a sample from you and I can run the test. The results will be ready in a couple of weeks."

**D:** "Is there any way we can get the results quicker?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Leave it with me Mr. Mills I'll see what I can arrange."

**D:** "Ok thanks. Now I'm gonna see my little girl."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 25**

_

* * *

Previously_

**Dr. Carter:** "What about it?"

**D:** "Can we so the test?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Yes I just need a sample from you and I can run the test. The results will be ready in a couple of weeks."

**D:** "Is there any way we can get the results quicker?"

**Dr. Carter:** "Leave it with me Mr. Mills I'll see what I can arrange."

**D:** "Ok thanks. Now I'm gonna see my little girl."

**Meanwhile With Tommy**

I just can't believe G is behind this. Sure Jude/Liz or what ever her name is, is responsible as well and lets not forget that she is D's little girl that little bit of information really took me by surprise. I didn't even know D had been serious about anyone expect money. Then Sara being my daughter why didn't I see it before I mean sure we look alike but for her to be my daughter is well there's no words to describe this. How are we going to tell her? Are we going to tell her? What will her response be? Man the media is gonna have a field day with this I guess this is what G wanted. A big media circus. I still can't believe she did this, she is like my sister, I thought I could trust her boy was I wrong. But what about Liz I mean Jude can I trust her. That's funny considering what happened. Can we rebuild what we once had, well not exactly what we had but something close to it? Do I want to? Does she want to? I guess I really need to talk to her and not loose it which is gonna be hard. I think I need to get away and sort out what I want then talk to her about it. I only hope she won't see it as me running away cos that's not what I'm doing. I could always write a letter to her explaining why I need to do this. Man that's the coward's way; I really need to tell her. What am I going to do?

**Meanwhile With Kwest**

I hope I did the right thing leaving them two alone. I know they've got a lot to talk about I just hope they can sort things out. I know that Jude is falling for him again I just hope she doesn't get her heart broken again. But with everything going on at the moment I can see it happening. I just hope T has grown up enough to handle this in an adult manner. And what about Sara and Nicole where does this new development leave them. Man I just wait till I see G she is going to wish she was never born, how could she do this to them.

**With Nicole**

Wow who would've thought that we'd find out Jude is Liz, Sara's mother, Tommy's ex-wife, D's little girl and let's not forget that she's pregnant with their second child. What's going to happen with Sara will I loose my little girl only to be her Aunty. What is Tommy going to do? What will the media think. Oh my god what about our parents, what will they say. This is such a mess if I had of known Liz was Tommy's girl I would never have adopted Sara, but would any of this come out if I hadn't. Man the next few months are going to be hell until we sort everything out. But one things for sure I wouldn't want to be Georgia when Tommy gets his hands on her. How could she do this to him, she was like family. Just wait till I get my hands on her.

**With Jude**

Just as D walked into her room Jude woke up.

**D:** "Hi I didn't mean to wake you. You should go back to sleep."

**Jude:** "It's ok D I think it's time I was up can't be sleeping my life away now, can I?"

**D:** "Jude the Doctor told me that G came by. Are you ok? What did she want?"

**Jude:** "D I have no idea what she wanted? I didn't want to see her and I told her to get out before the Doctor called security. But I'm fine I just can't wait to get out of here, that's all. Now what did the Doctor say about doing the test?"

**D:** "Jude the Doctor said he could do it and the results will take a couple of weeks. But what I really want to know what's with T being you're next of kin?"

**Jude:** "D I have no idea how that happened."

**D:** "Jude you know you can tell me the truth."

**Jude:** "D do you really think I would hide anything from you now that I've told you my secrets?"

**D:** "Ok Jude I believe you. How about we just forget it for now."

**Jude:** "D you know that's not going to happen the last person who had access to my details would've been Georgia."

**D:** "Jude I know Georgia's done a lot of things but I don't think Georgia would do that."

**Jude:** "D come on look at what she has done. Are you telling me that its not possible for her to do this?"

**D:** "Jude just stop it ok. We have no proof that she is behind it so just drop it for the time being."

**Jude:** "Fine D. But I bet she's behind it. Now can we please get out of here."

**D:** "Sure. Have you got everything?"

**Jude:** "Yes dad I have everything."

**D:** Ok let's go."

**Jude:** "D did you tell Tommy that I was being released from hospital?"

**D:** "No I didn't. I thought you could both use a bit of space to get everything in perspective before you spoke to each other. Now where am I taking you back to you're place or to Don's?"

**Jude:** "You can take me to my place Don doesn't want me around with all the media attention we're gonna get. Thanks for not telling Tommy."

The ride home was silent both D and Jude where wondering what's going to happen. The car finally came to a stop Jude looked out the window thinking they had arrived at her place.

**Jude:** "D this isn't my place. Where are we?"

D looked at Jude and laughed.

**Jude:** "What's so funny?"

**D:** "Nothing Jude did you seriously think I was going to let you go back to an empty apartment?"

**Jude:** "Ok then where are we?"

**D:** This is my place and you're home for the next couple of weeks."

**Jude:** "D you know you don't have to do this. I would've been perfectly fine in my own."

**D:** "I know put please humor you're father please."

**Jude:** "Fine D I'll play along. Could you please show me to my room. I'm kinda tried."

**D:** "Ok right this way."

D lead Jude down a series of hallways till they finally reached the room she would be calling home for the next few weeks. It was massive Jude's hole apartment could fit in it. Right in the centre of the room was a beautiful four post bed in the corner there was a state of the art home entertainment system. Them room had it's own bathroom, walk in wardrobe and most importantly it had her music. Everything she would need to continue to work.

**D:** "I hope you like it Jude, I had Portia set it up for you."

**Jude:** "D I love it I honestly do but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

**D:** "I know Jude but I want my girl to be comfortable and besides it was fun."

**Jude:** "Fun. D what happened to you? The D I know wouldn't had fun doing this, you're going soft and I don't like it."

**D:** "Jude you reading the letter you're mother wrote made me realize what I was missing. Sure success and money are important but so is love and I really did love you're mother, she made me a better person. But I got blind sighted by the glitz and glamour of the industry and you're mother could see that it was slowly taking over every aspect of my life. Finding out that you're my daughter has made me rethink everything in my life and I discovered that I've missed so much. I missed my little girl growing up and I'll never forgive myself for that."

**Jude:** "D don't dwell on the past it does you no good trust me I know. I did that just after everything happened with Tommy. I was just thankful that I had something else to concentrate on otherwise I would've gone insane."

**D:** "What did you concentrate on?"

**Jude:** "I was pregnant with Sara."

**D:** "Oh."

**Jude:** "Yeah tell me about it. How about we change the topic it's getting kind of depressing."

**D:** "Ok Jude what do you want to talk about?"

**Jude:** I don't know do we even have to talk can't we just enjoy each other's company."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 26**

_Previously_

**Jude:** "D don't dwell on the past it does you no good trust me I know. I did that just after everything happened with Tommy. I was just thankful that I had something else to concentrate on otherwise I would've gone insane."

**D:** "What did you concentrate on?"

**Jude:** "I was pregnant with Sara."

**D:** "Oh."

**Jude:** "Yeah tell me about it. How about we change the topic it's getting kind of depressing."

**D:** "Ok Jude what do you want to talk about?"

**Jude:** I don't know do we even have to talk can't we just enjoy each other's company."

The next morning Jude woke up to the headlines "G Major Boss at hospital turn to page 4 for more information."

Mr. Mills the head of G Major was at County Hospital yesterday with producers Tom Quincy and Kwest Taylor. Rumors going around at the moment say Jude Harrison Tom Quincy's girlfriend and mother of his child gave birth, but so far no one has been able to confirm these reports. We contacted G Major for a comment only to get the we have no comment at this time. We also contacted County Hospital and a nurse there confirmed that Jude Harrison was brought in and was indeed in labor. By our calculations the baby would be about 2 months premature, if they weren't able to stop the early onset of labor. Well whatever the case the case we here at Talk National wish the Quincy-Harrison family all the best and congratulate them on the latest arrival.

Once Jude finished reading the paper she called D to see where they stand with this article and the nurse who revealed information. Jude was worried that the press would get a hold of the fact D could be her father, she didn't need any more stress going on in her life at the moment. When Jude couldn't get a hold of D she assumed that he was working out where they stood legally.

Ring ring ring ring

**Jude:** "Hello."

**Kwest:** "Hey Jude it's me Kwest."

**Jude:** "Hey Kwest what's up?"

**Kwest:** "Just wanted to see how my favorite girl is doing?"

**Jude:** "Then shouldn't you be talking to Sadie?"

**Kwest:** "Yeah well she's not talking to me."

**Jude:** "What happened?"

**Kwest:** "That's just it Jude I have no idea."

**Jude:** "I'll talk to her, see if I can't find out what's going on."

**Kwest:** "Thanks Jude you're the best."

**Jude:** "yeah yeah I know just do me a favor and check on Tommy for me."

**Kwest:** "Ok I'll make sure he hasn't done anything stupid."

**Jude:** "Thanks. Kwest do you know if D has seen the tabloids this morning?"

**Kwest:** "Yeah he has and he has been looked in his office sine then."

**Jude:** "Ok I better let you go so you can get back to work. Say hi to everyone for me."

**Kwest:** "Will do. Just remember to call me if you want anything."

**Jude:** "Will do bye."

**Kwest:** "Bye Jude."

**D's Office**

**D:** "Hello this is Mad Max."

…… "Oh yes I believe I have what you want."

**D:** "Ok where shall we meet?"

…… "Now now now Mad Max you know that can't happen. The information you need is right on you're desk. I expect payment to be made within 24 hours."

**D:** "You'll get your money don't worry about it."

Once D got off the phone he went on search of the documents.

**D:** "Ah here they are. Ok we have birth certificates, change of name certificates, marriage certificate. Where's the divorce certificate. What's this?

**……:** "Mad Max I couldn't locate the divorce papers so it seems that the ex boybander is still married to your little song bird.

**D:** "**WHAT** there's got to be some kind of mistake? I need to speak to Jude about this. But I can't so I will speak to T someone has to have a copy of the divorce papers. Although this could work in our favor.

**D:** "Sadie could you tell Tom I want to see him now and I don't care what his doing."

**Sadie:** "Sure D, is everything ok?"

**D:** "Yes Sadie everything's fine."

**Sadie:** "Ok D."

**With Sadie**

**Sadie's thoughts:** I wonder what's going on? First D tells me to hold his calls now he wants Tommy. I wonder what's going on, I bet it has something to do with Jude. Lately it's all about Jude. Big deal there's other people that work here too or does everyone forget that I guess I should call Tommy.

Ring ring ring ring

**Tommy:** "Hello?"

**Sadie:** "Hi Tommy, it's me Sadie."

**Tommy:** "Hey Sades what's up?"

**Sadie:** "Well D wants you at the studio he needs to talk to you."

**Tommy:** "Can't it wait Sades? I'm rather busy."

**Sadie:** "D said it can't wait you need to get here now."

**Tommy:** "Ok ok I'm on my way."

**Sadie:** "Bye"

**Tommy's thoughts:** I wonder what D wants maybe it's about Sara. Then again it could be something to do with Liz. I mean Jude, boy that's gonna take time to get used to that Jude Harrison my **Ex**-wife, mother of my children and of course D's little girl. Wow I better get my head around it pretty quick with the reunion coming up and all. Man Georgia better thank her lucky stars that's it's gonna be in front of a live audience otherwise she'd be dead.

**At G Major**

**D:** "Sadie did you get in contact with T?"

**Sadie:** "Yeah D he is on his way."

**D:** "Good when he gets here tell him my office and Sadie hold all calls."

**Sadie:** "Ok D are you sure everything's alright?"

**D:** "Yeah it's ok just preparing for the reunion show, you know how it is."

**Sadie:** "Oh ok as long as that's all it is."

10 minutes later Tommy walks into G Major

**Tommy:** "Hey Sadie where's D?"

**Sadie:** "He's in his office just go straight in D's expecting you."

**Tommy:** "Thanks."

**D's Office**

Knock knock it's me Tom

**D:** "Hey T come and have a sit. Can I get you anything?"

**Tommy:** "D what's going on. You're scaring me and that's every hard to do, so tell me what's going on?"

**D:** "Ok T I respect you to much to beat around the bush."

**Tommy:** "Thank I guess."

**D:** "You may want to hold off on the gratitude."

**Tommy:** "Ok then."

**D:** "When the truth came out about everything I got my people to look into things to see where things stood. And it would appear that Jude and you are still married. My guy couldn't find any divorce papers. I was hoping that you or Jude would have a copy."

Tommy just sat there stunned

**D:** "T man are you ok?"

**D:** "T man"

D went and stood in front of Tommy hoping the sudden closeness would snap him out of it but it appears as if nothing could snap him out of the trance.

**Tommy's thoughts:** I'm still married to Liz how can that be we both signed the divorce papers. So how….I know Georgia's behind this I gave her the paper work to send off, but she didn't send it. Thank God I didn't remarry or else I could be in trouble.

**D:** "Tommy?"

**Tommy:** "Huh D did you say something?"

**D:** "T man where's you go?"

**Tommy:** "What do you mean?"

**D:** "I mean you've being sitting there for a good 30 minutes just staring into space."

**Tommy:** "Sorry just lost in thought."

**D:** "Yeah well do you have a copy or not?"

**Tommy:** "A copy of what D?"

**D:** "Divorce papers Tom?"

**Tommy:** "No I gave them to Georgia to send off."

**D:** "Well them let's hope Jude has a copy."

**Tommy:** "What happens if she doesn't?"

**D:** "Well then I guess it's up to you two to decide weather or not you want to stay married."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 27**

_Previously_

**D:** "Yeah well do you have a copy or not?"

**Tommy:** "A copy of what D?"

**D:** "Divorce papers Tom?"

**Tommy:** "No I gave them to Georgia to send off."

**D:** "Well them let's hope Jude has a copy."

**Tommy:** "What happens if she doesn't?"

**D:** "Well then I guess it's up to you two to decide weather or not you want to stay married."

_Flashback_

Tommy and Liz had being dating for almost a year when Tommy decided to pop the question.

**Day before the wedding**

**Tommy's thoughts:** "Man I can't believe I'm marrying Liz. I have no idea what she sees in me but I know I'm one lucky guy to have her in my life and I'm not letting her go ever. I wonder what she's doing now?"

**Kwest: **"Hey T are you ok?"

**Tommy:** "What's up Kwest?"

**Kwest:** "Nothings up. It's just you looked worried like Liz won't show."

**Tommy:** "Well man I'm no good for her what the hell is she doing with me?"

**Kwest:** "T man Liz loves you as much if not more than you love her."

**Tommy:** "You really think so?"

**Kwest:** "I know so. Why else would she risk losing her job and reputation if she didn't?"

**Tommy:** "Oh shit D what's he gonna do when he finds out? Man I'm so dead. Not to mention my family, I can only imagine what Liz's family will think especially her father. Maybe this isn't such a good idea?"

**Kwest:** "Man snap out of it. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, just what Liz and you think and for some reason she is totally in love with you. So what if your families and D isn't happy they'll get over it once they realize how good you guys are together. So get you're arse ready and let's get you married already."

**Tommy:** "Thanks Kwest what would I do without you?"

**Kwest:** "Man let's hope you never find out."

There stood Liz n a beautiful white gown with her hair pushed back with strands framing her face. Her look was simple but she looked like an angel.

**Tommy's thoughts:** I can't believe she's marrying me Mr. screw up, what did I do to deserve her, I will never know. All I know is I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving her.

**Celebrant:** "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Thomas Lucas Douglas and Elizabeth Taylor in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

**Kwest:** "I do."

**Celebrant to Thomas:** "Thomas Lucas Douglas, do you take Elizabeth Taylor for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

**Thomas:** "I do."

**Celebrant to Elizabeth:** "Elizabeth Taylor, do you take Thomas Lucas Douglas for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

**Elizabeth:** "I do."

**Celebrant:**

_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous._

_Love is never boastful or conceited._

_It is never rude or selfish._

_It does not take offense and is not resentful._

_Love takes no pleasure in people's sins, but delights in the truth._

_It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes._

**Celebrant:** "Thomas repeat after me.  
I Thomas Lucas Douglas take thee Elizabeth Taylor to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

**Celebrant:** "Elizabeth repeat after me.  
I Elizabeth Taylor take thee Thomas Lucas Douglas to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

**Celebrant:** May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end.

Thomas placing ring on Elizabeth's finger: With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.

**Celebrant:** May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end.

**Elizabeth:** placing ring on Thomas's finger: With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.

**Celebrant:** May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Thomas Lucas Douglas and Elizabeth Taylor, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Thomas Lucas Douglas and Elizabeth Taylor have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.

You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss.

**Tommy:** "I love you Mrs. Douglas"

**Liz:** "I love you too Mr. Douglas."

**Kwest:** "How about we get out of here before D wonders were we got to?"

**Liz:** "Kwest why must you spoil things?"

**Kwest:** "Sorry guys. But I want to **KEEP** my **JOB**."

**Tommy:** "Kwest's right babe. But I promise to make it up to you later."

**Liz:** "You'd better if you know what's good for you."

**Kwest:** "You've only been married for what a minute or so and she's already got you on a leash. Man I never thought I'd see the day T let some girl tie him down."

**Liz:** "Hey I'm not some girl, I'm his wife."

**Tommy:** "Yeah Kwest she's my wife. Just you wait until you find the right woman you'll be exactly the same. Just you wait and see."

**Kwest:** "Man I'll never let a girl tie me down."

**Liz:** "Yeah whatever you say. You haven't met the right one yet."

**Kwest:** "Ok ok. Can we get back to work please."

**Tommy:** "Yeah let's go."

**Meanwhile with D**

**D:** "Where's T?"

**Georgia:** "He went out with Kwest and Liz."

**D:** "He did **WHAT?**"

**Georgia:** "He went out with Kwest and Liz."

**D:** "I heard you the first time G."

**Georgia:** "Well if you heard me why did you say he did what for?"

**D:** "I meant what did he go out with Liz for?"

**Georgia:** "I think Liz said something about seeing someone and Kwest went to offer support and to be a bodyguard. As for T you know how he is?"

**D:** "Yeah I know I only hope he has enough sense to stay out of trouble."

**Georgia:** "Don't worry Kwest is with him and we both know that Kwest keeps Tom out of trouble."

**D:** "I know you're right but I can't shake the feeling that something's going on between those two."

**Georgia:** "You mean between Tom and Kwest?"

**D:** "No. I mean Tom and Liz. I just got no proof."

**Georgia:** "Does it really matter just as long as they keep it out of the public eye?"

**D:** "I can't explain it G. I feel as if I know Liz or I have some kind of connection to her."

**Georgia:** "And?"

**D:** "And I've known Tom since he was 9. I really don't want Liz to become one of the many girls that Tom has lead on only to be tossed away, when he's had enough."

**Georgia:** "I guess you're right. I'll have a word with Liz when they get back."

**D:** "Yeah I think I'll have a word to Tom as well."

**D's thought's:** I only hope T's done nothing stupid like getting her pregnant, boy could that be a nightmare if that were to happen and if the press got a hold of it. I can just see the headlines now 'Lil Tommy Q gets backup dancer pregnant' that's all I need. I just hope that if there's anything going on that T is being responsible and God help them if the public find out. I would be forced to fire Liz and I really don't want to do that cos she's the best dancer we've got.

D was pulled out of his thought's by Chaz

**Chaz:** "Hey D you seen T around?"

**D:** "No I haven't. If you see him before me tell him I need to speak with him."

**Chaz:** "Ok. D is everything alright?"

**D:** "Yeah Chaz it's fine I just need to discuss some business with him that's all."

**Chaz:** "Ok."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 28**

_Previously_

**D's thought's:** I only hope T's done nothing stupid like getting her pregnant, boy could that be a nightmare if that were to happen and if the press got a hold of it. I can just see the headlines now 'Lil Tommy Q gets backup dancer pregnant' that's all I need. I just hope that if there's anything going on that T is being responsible and God help them if the public find out. I would be forced to fire Liz and I really don't want to do that cos she's the best dancer we've got.

D was pulled out of his thought's by Chaz

**Chaz:** "Hey D you seen T around?"

**D:** "No I haven't. If you see him before me tell him I need to speak with him."

**Chaz:** "Ok. D is everything alright?"

**D:** "Yeah Chaz it's fine I just need to discuss some business with him that's all."

**Chaz:** "Ok."

**Meanwhile with Liz ,Tommy & Kwest**

**Liz:** "I can't believe I married 'Lil Tommy '"

**Tommy:** "Liz what did I say about that?"

**Liz:** "Sorry but it's just so unbelievable that's all"

**Tommy:** "Why?"

**Liz:** "Well I guess everybody thinks of 'Lil Tommy Q' as a player and so not the kind to settle down."

**Tommy:** "Well it's a good thing you married Tommy Douglas than isn't it?"

**Liz:** "I guess so."

**Tommy:** "Babe I need more than I guess so."

**Liz:** "I'll show you later when we're alone. I don't think Kwest you like to see the way I plan on showing you I'm glad I married you."

**Kwest:** "Guys you know that I can hear everything?"

**Tommy:** "Well then let's go somewhere private then."

Ring ring ring ring

**Tommy:** "Hello"

… "Where the hell are you?"

**Tommy:** "Chill D. I had something to do"

**D:** "What kind of things?"

**Tommy:** "Come on D does it really matter?"

**D:** "Of course it matters, especially if I'm gonna be reading about it tomorrow."

**Tommy:** "D it's nothing like that"

**D:** "Yeah well why won't you tell me?"

**Tommy:** "Look D I went out with Kwest and Liz."

**D:** "What did you do?"

**Tommy:** "Nothing I swear. I went with them to make sure nothing happened."

**D:** "Ok I believe you for now. But you three better get you're arse's back here now"

**Tommy:** "Ok D. Were on our way. By the way thanks for believing in me."

**D:** "Yeah well I know you T. so I know you did something and I will find out."

**Tommy:** "Ok D. well I gotta go I'll see you when we get back."

**Liz:** "What did D want?"

**Tommy: **"He wanted to know what I did"

**Liz:** "**WHAT!** Do you think he knows?"

**Tommy:** "Don't worry babe I told D that I went out with Kwest and You. I guess D thought I hit someone or something. But we have nothing to worry about."

**Liz:** "But we got married."

**Tommy:** "I know babe, but I used my real name. It's not like the priest is gonna go out and tell everyone that Tommy Douglas got married, cos who really wants to know about a nobody?"

**Liz:** "But"

**Tommy:** "No buts Liz. I've got it all worked out."

**Liz:** "Ok I believe you."

**Tommy:** "Good. Now we have to get going D wants us back a.s.a.p."

With that Tommy gave Liz a quick peck on the lips before they started to head back.

_End Flashback_

**Tommy:** "D what would happen if we decided to stay married?"

**D:** "Well considering you both used different names; we would need to get them altered so they would read Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison."

**Tommy:** "But what about the press?"

**D:** "Well we would need to present you guys as a loving couple who managed to keep their marriage hidden for all these years."

**Tommy:** "What happens in regards to Sara?"

**D:** "Well I guess you; Nicole and Jude sit down with Sara and tell her. Cos if you don't you can bet on it that Georgia will."

**Tommy:** "Ok I'll deal with that but what happens if Jude and I don't want to stay married then what?"

**D:** "Well you guys get a divorce and inform everyone that you guys remain devoted parents even though you're no longer together and you'd appreciate it if they leave you alone so you can move on with your lives and ask that they leave your children alone cos they didn't ask to have Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison as their parents."

**Tommy:** "Wow. D you've really thought this through."

**D:** "Consider it damage control once this becomes public, cos we're gonna need it."

**Tommy:** "What about Jude being you're daughter?"

**D:** "Well I think we should leave that alone for now. I mean Georgia doesn't know and I don't want to put any more stress on Jude than necessary."

**Tommy:** "Ok I guess I should speak to Jude any idea where she's at?"

**D:** "T man of course I know where Jude's at."

**Tommy:** "Well are you gonna tell me?"

**D:** "I don't know T, maybe it's best I talk to her."

**Tommy:** "What's that meant to mean?"

**D:** "It means I want my little girl to fell safe when it comes out and I'm scared that if you tell her she'll run or worse she'll loose the baby."

**Tommy:** "Oh I never thought of that but D we really need to talk before the reunion."

**D:** "I know Tom. Just give me 24 hours, and then I'll set up a meeting for you two to talk."

**Tommy:** "Ok D. I'll wait just because she just came out of hospital and I don't want her to scare us again. No matter what anyone thinks I still care about her."

I know Tom and I have a feeling things will work out just the way you want. D said while putting his hand on Tom's shoulder.

Ring ring ring ring

D pulls out his cell looks at the caller id

**D:** "Tom I need to take this call. But we'll talk later."

**Tommy:** "Yeah ok. I need to speak to Nicole anyway to discuss telling Sara."

**D:** "Ok. Hopefully next time we speak I'll have some information regarding that."

**D:** "Hello?"

… "Mr. Mills?"

**D:** "Yes this is him."

… "Mr. Mills this is Dr. Dorian. I have the results of your DNA test."

**D:** "Thank you for doing this so quick."

**Dr. Dorian:** "Well you have Dr. Carter to thank. He seemed to think it was important to his patience's health that these results come through as fast as they can. So do you think that you and Miss. Harrison could stop by my office to discuss the results."

**D:** "Ok we'll be there as soon as we can."

**Dr. Dorian:** "Ok Mr. Mills I'll talk to you later."

**D's thoughts:** I hope the results prove Victoria right cos I don't think Jude can handle anymore disappoint in her life. Well I should call Jude and let her know.

D was pulled from his thoughts by someone knocking on his door

**D:** "Come in."

…… "Mr. Mills long time no see."

**D:** "Do you have the information I'm after?"

…… "Yes I do let's talk."

**D:** "Just tell me where does the father stand legally?" 

… "Well you see it's kinda difficult put I'll explain it to you."

**D:** "Oh I see. There's no way around it they would need to adopt the child if the adoptive parents consent to it."

… "That's about it."

**D:** "Thanks for that I'll have to get back to you."

… "Ok I'll talk to you later

**With Jude**

**Jude's thoughts:** Man what am I meant to do all day by myself. I know I need to rest but I just can't. Add to that I just saw my daughter for the first time since she was born and boy does she look like her father. Man that child is gonna need some serious therapy I only hope she'll forgive me for making such a major mistake. I wonder what's going to happen with the reunion now that there's no surprises left for Georgia to announce well to Tommy any way. The media is gonna have a field day with this I hope D has a plan in place to deal with the fallout. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed at G Major then maybe all this could've been avoided. Who am I kidding Georgia would've tracked me down.

Jude was pulled from her thoughts by knocking at the door.

**Jude:** "Who's there?"

…… "It's Shay."

**Jude:** "Shay who's Shay?"

**Shay:** "Will you just let me in. I've forgotten my key."

**Jude:** "How do I know you're not some kind of serial killer or something?"

**Shay:** "You don't. Now open the door or D will fire you."

**Jude:** "You know D?"

**Shay:** "Yes he's my uncle, and I don't think that D would appreciate the help calling him D & that you wouldn't let his nephew in."

**Jude:** "Hold up I'm calling D."

**Shay:** "Be my guest."

Jude pulls out her cell and calls G Major.

… "Welcome to G Major this is Sadie. How can I help you?"

**Jude:** "Hi Sadie can you put me through to D."

**Sadie:** "Jude is that you?"

**Jude:** "Yes it is. Now could you please transfer me through."

**Sadie:** "Sorry D's busy and doesn't want to be disturbed."

**Jude:** "Oh ok. Can you get Tommy then."

**Sadie:** "What do I look like?"

**Jude:** "Sadie please I really need to speak to Tommy."

**Sadie:** "Fine I'll just get him."

**Tommy:** "Jude girl is everything ok?"

**Jude:** "Hi Tommy I need your help."

**Tommy:** "What is it? Something's wrong with the baby?"

**Jude:** "Calm down Tommy nothing's wrong with the baby."

**Tommy:** "Then what is it?"

**Jude:** "Well I'm at D's and there's someone outside by the name of Shay."

**Tommy:** "Shay as in little Shay Shay?"

**Jude:** "I don't know. He says he's D's nephew and wants me to open the door. I don't know what to do."

**Tommy:** "Don't do anything I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can ok?"

**Jude:** "Thanks Tommy."

**Tommy:** "Don't worry about it."

Jude hangs up and shouts Shay if that's your name someone's on their way. You'll just have to stay out there until they get here.

**Shay:** "Like I have a choice."

10 minutes latter there was another knock on the door.

……"Jude it's Tommy can you open the door please?"

**Jude:** "Tommy?"

**Tommy:** "Yes Jude now open the door."

**Jude:** "Ok."

**Tommy:** "Hi. Are you ok?"

**Jude:** "I'm fine thanks for coming."

**Tommy:** "Anything for you girl."

**Shay:** "Out my way"

**Tommy:** "Jude I'd like you to meet Shay D's nephew."

**Jude:** "So he was telling the truth."

**Shay:** "Yeah I was. Anyway who are you and what are you doing here?"

**Tommy:** "Hey have some respect."

**Jude:** "It's ok Quincy I'm use to it."

**Tommy:** "No Jude it's not ok. Now say sorry Shay."

**Shay:** "Sorry."

**Jude:** "That's ok. I'm sorry for not believing you."

**Shay:** "That's ok. I'm if I scared you. I thought D would've informed you that I was staying here."

**Tommy:** "D's been busy I guess it slipped his mind."

**Shay:** "What do you mean busy?"

**Jude:** "Well I guess it all comes down to me and this pregnancy."

**Shay:** "Hold up you're pregnant?"

**Jude:** "Yes."

**Shay:** "What does this have to do with D?"

**Jude:** "Haven't you read the tabloids?"

**Shay: **"Nay I stay away from them."

**Jude:** "Oh"

**Shay:** "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

…… "Jude I'm back and I've got some news."

**Jude:** "We're in the lounge room D"

**D:** "We. Who's here?"

**Shay:** "Hey D"

**D:** "Shay whatcha doing here?"

**Shay:** "I told you I was visiting last month."

**D:** "Really? A lot has happened since then. I guess it slipped my mind. Tom what are doing here? I said I'd talk to Jude."

**Jude:** "Speak to me about what?"

**Tommy:** "I'm here cos Shay here forgot his key and Jude didn't know who he was."

**D:** "Then why didn't she call me?"

**Jude:** "I did but Sadie said you were busy so I asked to speak to Tommy."

**D:** "Oh I'm sorry"

**Jude:** "It's ok. Now what's the good news?"

**D:** "Well Dr. Dorian called with the results."

**Shay:** "Uncle is everything alright? You're not sick are you?"

**D:** "No Shay I'm not"

**Shay:** "Well what's with the results from that Dr.?"

**Jude:** "Ah well there my results."

**Shay:** "Then why would the Dr. be calling D? Oh gross tell me you're not the father of her baby?"

**D, Tommy & Jude: "WHAT"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 29**

_Previously_

**D:** "Well Dr. Dorian called with the results."

**Shay:** "Uncle is everything alright? You're not sick are you?"

**D:** "No Shay I'm not"

**Shay:** "Well what's with the results from that Dr.?"

**Jude:** "Ah well there my results."

**Shay:** "Then why would the Dr. be calling D? Oh gross tell me you're not the father of her baby?"

**D, Tommy & Jude: "WHAT"**

**Shay: "**You heard me?"

**D:** "Shay it's not that."

**Shay:** "Then what is it?"

**Tommy:** "You gotta tell him D."

**Jude:** "Can't it wait til we get the results?"

**Shay:** "No. Someone had better tell me what's going on?"

**Jude:** "Well you might wanna take a sit."

**Shay:** "Why?"

**Tommy:** "Just sit Shay Shay."

**D:** "Ok Shay I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to anyone ok?"

**Shay:** "Ok I guess"

**Tommy:** "This is no time for I guess Shay."

**Shay:** "Ok ok I won't say anything."

About 1½ hours later D finished telling Shay what's going on.

**Shay:** "You mean that Jude is my cousin?"

**Jude:** "That's what the results are for."

**D:** "We don't know yet. I came home to get Jude so we could find out one way or the other."

**Shay:** "Ok then. Is it is ok if I stay here?"

**D:** "You're family of course you can."

**Shay:** "Thanks D. But are you sure especially with everything that's going on?"

**D:** "Yes. Now go unpack. Jude and I will be back asap. Tom you can go now."

**Tommy:** "Ah I would like to stay if that's ok?" I promise I won't start anything. I just really want to be here when you get back that's all."

**D:** "Jude?"

**Jude:** "It's fine. We'll see ya later Quincy."

**At the Doctors**

… "Mr. Mills, Miss. Harrison the doctor will see you now."

**D:** "Thanks."

**Jude:** "I don't know if I can do this."

**D:** "Jude no matter what the results I'm here for you."

**Jude:** "Thanks D that really means a lot."

**D:** "No worries. Now let's get those results."

**Jude:** "Ok."

**Dr. Dorian:** "Mr. Mills, Miss. Harrison it's a pleasure to meet you."

**D:** "Can we get straight to the results please?"

**Dr. Dorian:** "Sure. Take a sit."

**Jude:** "Thanks."

**Dr. Dorian:** "Ok now for the results I need to inform you the results are 98 accurate. That's the highest result."

**D:** "Look doc we don't care about percentages just tell me an I her father?"

"Ok ok the results are in here. I'll leave you alone for a couple of minutes. The doctor said handing D the envelope.

**Jude:** "Go on D open it."

**D:** "Ok. Just wait a minute."

**Jude:** "Ok but can you hurry it up please I don't want to go into labor you know."

**D:** Ok ok I can take a hint."

**Jude:** "Thank god."

D pulls out the results and starts to read them meanwhile Jude has started to pace.

**Jude:** "Well what does it say?"

**D:** "Well Jude you're suck with me no matter what."

**Jude:** "Huh?"

**D:** "It means I'm your father."

**Jude:** "Oh my god."

**D:** "I know."

Knock knock

**Dr. Dorian:** "Can I come in?"

**Jude:** "Sure doc it's your office."

**Dr. Dorian:** "Got any questions?"

**D:** "You doubled check these results?"

**Dr. Dorian:** "Yes we did. We can't afford to make any mistakes when it comes to DNA testing."

**D:** "Thanks for doing this."

**Dr. Dorian:** "Don't worry about it. It's my job after all."

**Jude:** "Ok D let's go home."

**D:** "Sure Jude let's celebrate the good news."

**Back at D's**

**Shay:** "So Tom do you think Jude is D's daughter?"

**Tommy:** "I don't know crazy things can happen."

**Shay:** "Like what?"

**Tommy:** "You really don't wanna know ok. Let's just drop it."

**Shay:** "Sure. So what can we talk about?"

**Tommy:** "I don't know. Do we have to talk?"

**Shay:** "I guess not."

**Tommy:** "Ok. I'll be in the kitchen call me when Jude gets back.

**Shay:** "Sure"

**Shay's thoughts:** I hope Jude's not family, cos then I could date her. But I wonder what's going on with Tommy. Surely he can't be with Jude. Nah there's no way D would allow them to work together if that was the case. But there's defiantly something going on I just got to work it out.

**With Tommy**

**Tommy's thoughts:** Man I don't know what to do I'm going crazy waiting for Jude to return, and then there's the fact that I'm still married to her and she pregnant with our second child. Man I could go insane if I continue to think about it I gotta get my mind of it but how.

Tommy decided to write a song hoping that if he out his thoughts into writing it might help him deal with this situation.

**I Can't Hate My Self (By Nick Lachey) (I don't own the song)**

Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

_[Chorus_  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

_[Chorus_

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

_[Chorus_

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

By the time he had finished the song D and Jude where back and Shay was hounding them.

**Tommy:** "Shay how about you back off and let them at least get comfortable."

**Shay:** "Shut it Tom this has nothing to do with you."

**Tommy:** "That's where you're wrong Shay."

**Shay:** "What?"

**Jude:** "Don't worry about it. Do you want to know what the doctor said or not?"

**Tommy & Shay:** "Of course"

**D:** "Well I'd like to introduce you guys to my little girl."

**Tommy:** "Really?"

**Jude:** "Yep that's what the results say."

**Tommy:** "I'm so happy for you. I know family is really important to you."

**Jude:** "Thanks Tommy that really means a lot to me. But if you guys don't mind I'm gonna take a nap."

**D:** "That's fine. Is there anything I can get you?"

**Jude:** "No. but thanks for asking."

**Tommy:** "Wow D congrats"

**D:** "Thanks T. Shay are you alright?"

**D:** "Shay"

No response

Tommy walks over and slaps Shay across the head

**Shay:** "Ouch. What was that for?"

**Tommy:** "D was talking to you."

**Shay:** "Oh. That's no reason to hit a guy."

**Tommy:** "It was the only thing I could think of to get your attention."

**D:** "Shay are you alright?"

**Shay:** "No D I'm not."

**D:** "What's wrong?"

**Shay:** "What's wrong is the fact that I'm related to shorty so now I can't make her a Shay girl."

**Tommy:** "Unbelievable."

**D:** "Shay Jude was never gonna be a 'Shay girl' as you put it, cos her heart belongs to someone else. And have you forgotten she's pregnant?'

**Shay:** "No I haven't forgotten. If it meant I could have her I'd put up with the brat."

**Tommy:** "Don't you dare talk about my child like that."

**Shay:** "You're what?"

**Tommy:** "You heard me"

**D:** "Guys stop. Jude doesn't need this, Shay get over it. Jude is family and I will not stand here and let you talk like that about her. Tom man you know Jude loves you. She's just scared she's had her heart broken by you and is reluctant to put it out there again but believe me when I say she loves you, just give her some time.

**Tommy:** "Ok D. I will. I'm gonna go I've got things to do."

**Shay:** "Don't you mean people."

**D:** "Shay"

**Shay:** "What?"

**D:** "Don't start"

**Shay:** "Whatever I'm outta here."

**D:** "T man are you ok?" 

**Tommy:** "Yeah I just need to get away so that I can process everything. It's kinda a lot to take in ya know."

**D:** "I know, who would've thought that I'd be a father and soon to be grand father."

**Tommy:** "D you're forgetting that you're already a grand father."

**D:** "I know Tom. I just meant that I'm gonna be there from day one where as with Sara things are kinda up in the air at the moment and I don't want to put stress on Jude then there's Nicole to think about as well."

**Tommy:** "I know. No matter what happens someone's gonna get hurt. I can't believe G did this."

**D:** "I know but we need to sit sown and talk this through before the reunion next week."

**Tommy:** "I know it's just that emotions are still high and I don't want to put Jude under any stress. But somehow I don't think that will happen. Just hope she doesn't lose the baby. I don't know if I cold live with myself if that happened."

**D:** "Tom why don't you go talk to Nicole and see if she's up for talking about this tomorrow. I'll talk to Jude and hopefully we can resolve this without the public knowing."

**Tommy:** "Ok D, but what about G?"

**D:** "What about her?"

**Tommy:** "What if she goes public with this?"

**D:** "Then we'll just have to spin it so it works for us."

**Tommy:** "Ok I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 30**

_Previously_

**D:** "Tom why don't you go talk to Nicole and see if she's up for talking about this tomorrow. I'll talk to Jude and hopefully we can resolve this without the public knowing."

**Tommy:** "Ok D, but what about G?"

**D:** "What about her?"

**Tommy:** "What if she goes public with this?"

**D:** "Then we'll just have to spin it so it works for us."

**Tommy:** "Ok I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow."

**D's thoughts:** "Man I can't believe that Jude is my little girl. I knew there was something about her that made me want to protect her. When I first met her she had this doe eyed innocent look about her and I wanted to protect her from the bad side of this industry. Who would've thought that she already knew what the industry could do to a person if they let it. I'm glad that everything is out in the open so now we can work through them together. But there's something I need to tell her and I'm worried she'll freak. I mean she's gone through so much already, but the one thing I can promise her s that no matter what happens I'm here for her.

D was pulled from his thoughts by Portia

**Portia:** "Hey D anyone here? "

**D:** "Hey Portia what's up?"

**Portia:** "Shay"

**D:** "What's he done now?"

**Portia:** "Why do you always assume that he's done something?"

**D:** "Sorry just a bad habit I guess?

**Portia:** "Any way Shay came to me and said that Jude is **YOUR** daughter."

**D:** "Yeah and?"

**Portia:** "Well is it true?"

Is what true Jude asked coming into the lounge.

**Portia:** "Jude. What are you doing here?"

**Jude:** "D was kind enough to let me stay."

**Portia:** "But what about Don?"

**Jude:** "What about him?"

**Portia:** "Won't he worry about where you are?"

**Jude:** "Well ah….."

**D:** "Portia. Don informed Jude that until this situation is sorted and the media attention has gone that Jude should stay away."

**Portia: "WHAT?"**

**D:** "Don doesn't want the media circus around Sara and William."

**Portia:** "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

**Jude:** "It's ok. I'm use to people leaving."

**D:** "Jude"

**Jude:** "What D it's the truth."

**D:** "Well that's gonna change. I'm here for you and nothing you could do or say could ever make me leave."

**Portia:** "So it's true?"

**Jude:** "What's true?"

**Portia:** "That you're D's daughter?"

**Jude:** "Yep it's true. Wait how did you…..Shay?"

**Portia:** "Now Jude don't be mad. Shay was upset and needed to get it of his chest."

**D:** "Portia don't protect him. Shay had no right to tell you."

**Portia:** "No right. D he is family you know. And besides Shay and I are close, so he turned to me for help."

**Jude:** "Help. What help could he possibly need?"

**Portia:** "Well it seems as if Shay really liked you and thought that maybe…."

**Jude:** "That maybe I'd become his next 'Shay girl'?"

**Portia:** "Something like that."

**D:** "Well that was never gonna happen even of Jude and Shay weren't related."

**Portia:** "Why?"

**D:** "It's simple Jude's married."

**Portia: "WHAT?"**

**D:** "Jude is married."

**Jude: **"D I'm not married. I told you we got a divorce."

**D:** "Well I beg to differ."

**Portia:** "D I think Jude would know if she was married. After all it's not something you'd forget."

**D:** "I know that but I got my guy to investigate."

**Jude:** "Why?"

**D:** "Jude with everything that has happened I wanted to make sure there was noting to come back and bite us."

**Jude: **"So you mean to tell me that I'm still married to Quincy?"

**Portia:** "You married Tommy?"

**D:** "Yes Jude unless you have a copy of the divorce paper?"

**Jude:** "No D I don't. I sign them and gave them to G to handle."

**D:** "Thanks what T said as well."

**Jude:** "So what happens now?"

**Portia:** "I hate to interrupt but when did Jude marry Tommy? I'm so confused can someone please fill me in?"

**Jude:** "Ok Portia but you might wanna take a sit."

**2 Hours later**

**Portia:** "Wow. I had no idea. But I guess welcome to the family is in order."

**Jude:** "Thanks."

**Portia:** "I can't believe Tommy got married."

**Jude:** "Well believe it."

**Portia:** "And Georgia just wait til I see her."

**D:** "Portia."

**Portia:** "What D?"

**D:** "You will do nothing to Georgia. You need to leave her to me."

**Portia:** "Please D I know you love her and all but she has done unforgivable things."

**D:** "I know but"

**Portia:** "But what?"

**D:** "But I don't want her doing anymore damage then she already has."

**Jude:** "So whatcha got in mind?"

**D:** "Well Georgia still thinks she has the upper hand in all of this…"

**Jude & Portia: **"And?"

**D:** "And I plan to leave it that way and when she reveals the truth live on air we will present a different view."

**Portia:** "But what about the marriage and the child?"

**D:** "Well I'm still looking into the Sara situation. But as for the marriage well that's for Tom and Jude to work out."

**Jude:** "Gee thanks D."

**D:** "No worries. Now I've got things to do so I'll leave you girls to your girl talk."

**Portia:** "Ok bye."

**Jude:** "Bye"

**Portia:** "Ok girl we need to talk."

**Jude:** "Can it wait til tomorrow I'm kinda tired."

**Portia:** "Ok. But Jude we will talk."

**Jude:** "Ok"

**Portia's thoughts:** Wow Jude is my niece, she married Tommy and they have two children. Man what I would give to be in her shoes. I've wanted Tommy ever since I meet him, but he thinks of me as a sister and then there's the fact that D would've killed him. Jude should thank her lucky stars that she married him before they found out she's D's daughter. As for Tom he better not hurt Jude or his life won't be worth living.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 31**

_Previously_

**Portia:** "Ok girl we need to talk."

**Jude:** "Can it wait til tomorrow I'm kinda tired."

**Portia:** "Ok. But Jude we will talk."

**Jude:** "Ok"

**Portia's thoughts:** Wow Jude is my niece, she married Tommy and they have two children. Man what I would give to be in her shoes. I've wanted Tommy ever since I meet him, but he thinks of me as a sister and then there's the fact that D would've killed him. Jude should thank her lucky stars that she married him before they found out she's D's daughter. As for Tom he better not hurt Jude or his life won't be worth living.

**The next day**

**Kwest:** "Hey Sades can we talk?"

**Sadie:** "You mean you wanna talk to me without Jude around. Wow I'm honored"

**Kwest:** "Sadie don't be like that."

**Sadie:** "Like what Kwest. Like **MY** boyfriend would rather spend time with another girl."

**Sadie:** "Then what's it like huh tell me?"

**Knock knock **

**Nicole:** "Hey guys sorry to interrupt but have either one of you seen Jude?"

**Sadie:** "Why is everyone so concerned about Jude. There are other people besides her you know."

With that Sadie stormed out

**Nicole:** "What the hell was that?"

**Kwest:** "Sadie used to being the centre of attention and with everything going on with Jude, I guess she's feeling left out."

**Nicole:** "Wow talk about been self centered."

**Kwest:** "Sadie's not like that. It's just her world has been thrown off course and she doesn't know how to get it back."

**Nicole:** "Whatever. I just wanted to know if you have seen Jude?"

**Kwest:** "Nah last time I saw her she was in hospital."

**Nicole:** "Well she's no longer there."

**Kwest:** "Maybe ask Tom."

**Nicole:** "Why would he know where she is?"

**Kwest:** "Well he was with Jude in the hospital D and I left them alone so they could talk."

**Nicole:** "You don't think he'd do something stupid do you?"

**Kwest:** "You never can tell with T. Just look at his track record."

**Meanwhile with Sadie**

**Sadie's thoughts:** Why is everything about Jude all of a sudden. Well not all of a sudden, but ever since she got here Kwest has been different. Kwest couldn't be in love with Jude could he? Nah that's just crazy, I mean what has Jude got that I don't? Although the way he always defends her and goes running to her no matter what. It could be possible. Well Jude's got another thing coming if she thinks she can have him.

Sadie was pulled from her thoughts by the phone.

**Sadie:** "Welcome to G Major this is Sadie how can I help you? Ok I'll just transfer you through."

Kwest stood in the doorway of studio A looking at Sadie wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

**Kwest:** "Hey Sades is everything ok between us?"

**Sadie:** "I honesty don't know anymore. I think we need some time apart to think about were we want things to go in the relationship?

**Kwest:** "I don't need time Sadie I know what I want."

**Sadie:** "And what's that?"

**Kwest:** "You"

**Sadie:** "Look Kwest I got to get back to work we'll talk later.

**Kwest's thoughts:** I think Sadie wants to breakup. What am I going to do? I need I've spent a lot of time with Jude. **OH MY GOD** Sadie thinks I'm in love with Jude. I've got to prove to her that she's the only girl for me, but I can't just forget about Jude either. Man I need some help, but who do I turn to?

**Speid:** "Hey Kwest where's Quincy?"

**Kwest:** "Huh."

**Speid:** "I said where's Quincy?"

**Kwest:** "Why do you wanna know?"

**Speid:** "Oh I don't know maybe cos we've got a recording session with him."

**D:** "Sorry Speid we gotta cancel it."

**Kwest:** "Hey D how's Jude?" 

**Speid:** "What do you mean cancel it?"

**D:** "I mean that Tom has family issues he has to deal with."

**Speid:** "You mean like Sara being Jude's daughter?"

**D:** "How'd you know that?"

**Speid:** "Sara told me when I helped her look for Jude the night of Quincy's birthday."

**Kwest:** "You mean that Sara knows Jude's her mother?"

**Spied:** "Isn't that what I said?"

**D:** "Shut it Vincent."

**Speid:** "Dude why'd ya have to call me that?"

**Kwest:** "It's the only way to get you to shut up."

**D:** "Ok Speid go tell the guys that recording sessions with Tom are cancelled til further notice."

**Speid:** "Ok D you got it."

**Kwest:** "D do you think Speid's telling the truth about Sara?"

**D:** "I don't know."

**Kwest:** "What are we going to do?"

**D:** "I don't know. Let's deal with one problem at a time."

**Kwest:** "Ok which one first?"

**D:** "Jude & Tom's marriage."

**Kwest: "WHAT?"**

**D:** "You heard me."

**Kwest:** "Yeah but they got. Georgia didn't post the papers did she?"

**D:** "Nope"

**Kwest:** "Does Jude know?"

**D:** "Yeah I told her last night and she said the same thing as T, she gave the papers to Georgia"

**Kwest:** "Do you have any idea what there gonna do?"

**D:** "No. But Tom better not break my little girl's heart."

**Kwest:** "So you got the results of the test?"

**D:** "Yeah Jude's mine."

**Kwest:** "Congrats."

**D:** "Thanks. Jude needs to know that not everyone in her life will run when the going gets tough."

**Kwest:** "What are you talking about?"

**D:** "Don" 

**Kwest:** "What did he do?"

**D:** "It doesn't matter. I'm here, you're here and she's got Tom she needs no one else."

**Kwest:** What about her daughter?"

**D:** "I'm working on that."

**Kwest:** "Ok well I better get back to work."

**D:** "Take the day off. Go see Jude. I bet she'd be glad to see you."

**Kwest:** "Thanks D."

**D:** "Don't mention it."

**Kwest:** "Where's Jude at anyway?"

**D:** "Oh she's staying with me."

**Kwest:** "I bet she was real happy about that "

**D:** "Just get out of here before I change my mind."

**Kwest:** "Consider me gone."

**Kwest's thoughts:** I wonder what Don said to Jude, it must be bad if D's saying she doesn't need him. But when has Jude really needed anyone. She is the most independent, stubborn girl I know. I just hope T doesn't hurt her this time round. If he does his life won't be worth living and that's just with me. I hate to think what D would do."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 32**

_Previously_

**D:** "Take the day off. Go see Jude. I bet she'd be glad to see you."

**Kwest:** "Thanks D."

**D:** "Don't mention it."

**Kwest:** "Where's Jude at anyway?"

**D:** "Oh she's staying with me."

**Kwest:** "I bet she was real happy about that "

**D:** "Just get out of here before I change my mind."

**Kwest:** "Consider me gone."

**Kwest's thoughts:** I wonder what Don said to Jude, it must be bad if D's saying she doesn't need him. But when has Jude really needed anyone. She is the most independent, stubborn girl I know. I just hope T doesn't hurt her this time round. If he does his life won't be worth living and that's just with me. I hate to think what D would do."

Ring ring ring

Kwest was pulled from his thoughts, he pulls out his cell and sees that its Jude calling.

**Kwest:** "Hey girl what's up?"

**Jude:** "Kwest how'd you know it was me?"

**Kwest:** "Jude there's a little thing called caller I.D."

**Jude:** "I know that Kwest. It's just that I'm calling from D's phone."

**Kwest:** "I know I just spoke to D he gave me the day off so we can do whatever you want."

**Jude:** "Wow D actually gave you the day off?"

**Kwest:** "Yeah I guess he thought that you might need someone to talk too?"

**Jude:** "He told you didn't he?"

**Kwest:** "Now Jude don't be mad at him. He is really worried about you."

**Jude:** "I know I just wish people would….Kwest hold on a minute there's someone at the door."

**Jude:** "What can I do for you Quincy?"

**Tommy:** "I thought we could talk?"

**Jude:** "Look I really don't wanna talk to you right now. Hold on a minute."

**Jude:** "Kwest you can stop laughing now and get your arse over here."

**Kwest:** "I'm on my way. Say hi to T for me."

**Jude:** "You can do that yourself. It would appear that he isn't going anywhere in a hurry."

**Kwest:** "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can."

**Jude: **"Thanks"

With that Jude puts the phone down and turns back to Quincy.

**Tommy:** "So how's Kwest?"

**Jude:** "He'll be here soon, so you can ask him then."

**Tommy:** "I thought Kwest had to work?"

**Jude:** "He did but D gave him the day off."

**Tommy:** "So he's on his way here to see you instead of spending time with Sadie?"

**Jude:** "What can I say?"

**Tommy:** "How about we stop talking about Kwest and discuss what we're gonna do?"

**Jude:** "What do you mean?"

**Tommy:** "Well word is that there's no divorce papers, so we're still married."

**Jude:** "And?"

**Tommy:** "And D left it up to us to decide if we wanna divorce or not?"

**Jude:** "Nothing has changed Tom."

**Tommy:** "Jude a lot of things have changed."

**Jude:** "The only thing that's changed is the fact you know about Sara. That's all."

**Tommy:** "Damn it Jude."

**Jude:** "What did you think that once the truth was revealed that I'd go running into your arms again?"

Jude was standing in front of Tommy just staring into his eyes willing herself not to kiss him.

Tommy couldn't control himself he just had to kiss her, so he grabs her and gives her a kiss that held all the passion and hurt that he has felt. It took Jude a while to respond but respond she did

At this moment Kwest walked in

**Kwest:** "Hi guys, woah"

Jude realizes what's happening and pulls away from Tommy but not before slapping him across the face.

**Kwest:** "I'm sorry I interrupted."

**Jude:** "Don't be."

**Tommy:** "Jude."

**Jude:** "Tom I think you should leave"

**Tommy:** "But"

**Jude:** "Just leave."

**Tommy:** "Ok I'll go but we really need to talk.

With that Tommy stormed out

**Kwest:** "If that was talking I'd really hate to see what kissing him would be."

**Jude: **"Not funny."

**Kwest:** "Come on girl lets go for a walk."

**Jude:** "Ok it might help me clear my head."

**Kwest:** "That's exactly what I was thinking."

**Jude:** "You know me so well."

After 30 minutes of walking Kwest decided it was time to talk.

**Kwest:** "Jude?"

**Jude:** "Yes Kwest"

**Kwest:** "Wanna talk about what happened?"

**Jude:** "Ok but let's go back. You never know who's around and the last thing I need is another story written about me."

**Kwest:** "Ok then let's get going. I have a feeling this is gonna take a while.

**Jude:** "You have no idea"

**Back at D's**

**Kwest:** "Ok Jude what's going on?"

**Jude:** "What's going on where do I begin?"

**Kwest:** "Let's start with Tommy?"

**Jude:** "Could we work our way up to him?"

**Kwest:** "If that's what you want?"

**Jude:** "Yes"

**Kwest:** "Ok then how about Don?"

Jude rolled her eyes at this.

**Jude:** "Well it's quite simple really."

**Kwest:** "Then tell me"

**Jude:** Well given all the attention that I've been receiving Don thought it was in the best interest of Sara and William if I'm not around."

**Kwest: "WHAT?"**

**Jude:** "He doesn't want the press to be hassling them."

**Kwest:** "I get that but to cut off all contact that's a bit much."

**Jude:** "I agree but there's gonna be a lot more media attention once it gets out that we're still married."

**Kwest:** "So what you going to do?"

**Jude:** "Well I have to respect Don's wishes, so I've got no choice but have no contact until the attention dies down. But I don't think that will ever happen given who I am and who the father of my children is."

**Kwest:** "Ok now what about Nicole and Sara?"

**Jude:** "Well I'm not sure where we stand. Although I know where I stand legally, I have no rights in no regards to her I gave them up the moment I signed the papers. Now Tommy I don't know, D's looking into it. As for Nicole she will always be a part of Sara's life no matter what happens I just hope that it can be worked out with no one getting hurt especially Sara, but I can't see that happening."

**Kwest:** "I totally understand and hope it all works out for Sara's sake."

**Jude:** "Now on to Tommy."

**Kwest:** "Do you wanna get something to eat first?"

**Jude:** "No let's keep going cos if I stop I don't think I'll be able to start again."

**Kwest:** "Ok then let's continue"

**Jude:** "As for Tommy and I well we are still married. D had someone look into for him and they couldn't find any divorce papers. So legally we're married."

**Kwest:** "Ok but how do you feel about him?"

**Jude:** "That's a loaded question."

**Kwest:** "Care to explain?"

**Jude:** "Well obviously I still care for him and he is the father of my children."

**Kwest:** "Yeah and?"

**Jude:** "Well I don't know if we could ever move on from what happened."

**Kwest:** "What do you mean?"

**Jude:** "How do I trust that he won't cheat on me this time round?"

**Kwest:** "You don't"

**Jude:** "Then there's the children to consider. I don't want them in the middle of things when they don't work out."

**Kwest:** "Jude do you hear yourself?"

**Jude: "WHAT?"**

**Kwest:** "It's just you expect Tommy to screw up."

**Jude:** "How do I know he won't?"

**Kwest:** "I don't know Jude. But you didn't see him after the Boyz ended. It was bad Jude and I mean really bad."

**Jude:** "Like what?"

**Kwest:** "Like he had to be watched 24/7 so that he didn't kill himself. It was ok while you where around but once the tour ended and you disappeared Tommy couldn't handle it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 33**

_Previously_

**Jude:** "Then there's the children to consider. I don't want them in the middle of things when they don't work out."

**Kwest:** "Jude do you hear yourself?"

**Jude: "WHAT?"**

**Kwest:** "It's just you expect Tommy to screw up."

**Jude:** "How do I know he won't?"

**Kwest:** "I don't know Jude. But you didn't see him after the Boyz ended. It was bad Jude and I mean really bad."

**Jude:** "Like what?"

**Kwest:** "Like he had to be watched 24/7 so that he didn't kill himself. It was ok while you where around but once the tour ended and you disappeared Tommy couldn't handle it.

_Flashback_

1 month after Boyzattack ended

Tommy is passed out on the couch surrounded by empty bottles. The place is an absolute mess and Tommy looked like he hadn't bathed for weeks.

**Kwest:** "Hey T"

**Kwest**: "T get up."

Kwest goes into the kitchen and gets a pitcher of water and proceeds to pour it on Tommy.

**Tommy:** "What the fuck."

**Kwest:** "Hey T."

**Tommy:** "Kwest?"

**Kwest:** "Yep that's my name."

**Tommy:** "Why'd you do that?"

**Kwest:** "T have you looked in a mirror lately?"

**Tommy:** "No."

**Kwest:** "Well I think you should."

**Tommy:** "What good is that gonna do me?"

**Kwest:** "You need help man."

**Tommy:** "No I need Liz."

**Kwest:** "Do you seriously think that Liz would put up with this behavior?"

**Tommy:** "I wouldn't be like this if Liz were here."

**Kwest:** "Well who's fault is it that she's not?"

**Tommy:** "Shut it."

**Kwest:** "It's the truth and you know it. If you want Liz back you better clean up you're act."

**Tommy:** "What's the use no one knows where she's at, so I might as well die no one would miss me."

……"I wouldn't bet on that."

**Kwest:** "Nicole is that you?"

**Nicole:** "Yes it is. Now Tom what's going on?"

**Tommy:** "It's nothing."

**Nicole:** "Bull. Kwest what's wrong?"

**Kwest:** "Tom here needs help"

**Nicole:** "I can see that. But what led to this?"

**Tommy:** "Liz."

**Nicole:** "Liz. Who is this Liz?'

My wife. With that Tommy went to his room as the room was spinning.

**Nicole:** "His wife. Kwest what the hell is going on?"

**Kwest:** "Well you see Tom fell in love with Liz one of the dancer's on tour."

**Nicole:** "Yeah."

**Kwest:** "And they got married then T cheated Liz divorced him. T then injured Liz which forced the tour to finish early and since then T's taken to drinking like a fish."

**Nicole:** "Oh My God"

**Kwest: **"I know."

**Nicole: **"How did I not know Tom got married?"

**Kwest:** "Well he used his real name and no one but Tom, Liz, Georgia and I knew."

**Nicole:** "Hold up why Georgia?"

**Kwest: **"Well she handed the divorce."

**Nicole:** "Oh"

**Kwest:** "And he has been like this ever since. He really needs help. I don't know how much longer he will last without help "

**Nicole:** "Leave it with me. I'll get him sorted."

**Kwest:** "Good luck with that."

**Nicole:** "Just out of curiosity where is Liz?"

**Kwest:** "No one knows"

**Nicole: **"What?"

**Kwest**: "No one's seen her since the tour. I guess she wanted to get away from it all?"

**Nicole:** "Was it that bad?"

**Kwest:** "Yeah considering Liz found Tom and another dancer butt naked in her bed."

**Nicole: "WHAT?"**

**Kwest:** "Exactly. I thought these two would make it even though there were a lot of obstacles in the way."

**Nicole:** "Hey where'd Tom go?"

**Kwest:** "I'm guessing he went to sleep it off."

**Nicole:** "How do you know?"

**Kwest:** "It's being the same routine for the last couple of weeks. Why do you think I called you?"

**Nicole:** "I wished you had of called earlier."

**Kwest:** "I thought I could handle it, plus you've got a baby to look after. Speaking of her, how is she?"

**Nicole: **"She's good. But that's besides the point you should have called."

**Kwest:** "I know that now. So what are we going to do?"

**Nicole: **"Well first I'm going to check on Tom. Then I'll start making some phone calls."

**Kwest: **"Ok I'll go put some coffee on. I got a feeling it's gonna be a long night."

Nicole left Kwest to make coffee while she went to check on Tom, but before she could the phone went.

**Nicole:** "Hello?"

…"Hello is Tom there?"

**Nicole:** "Yes he is, but he is unable to come to the phone at the moment. May I take a message?"

… "Sure could you let him know that Georgia called and could he please give me a call on 52489001. It's rather important."

**Nicole:** "Sure I'll give Tom the message."

**Georgia:** "Thanks, bye"

**Nicole:** "Bye."

**Nicole:** "Tom you need to call Georgia."

**Tommy:** "MMMM"

**Nicole:** "Thomas Lucas Douglas you need to get your arse out of bed and call Georgia. It sounds important."

**Tommy:** "Mmmmmm."

Nicole decided it was time for Tommy to get up and not waste his life away with alcohol. So she grabbed a bottle full of cold water and tipped it over him.

**Tommy:** "What the fuck."

**Nicole:** "Glad to see you're up."

**Tommy:** "Nicole what the fuck?"

**Nicole:** "You need to call Georgia back it sounds important."

**Tommy:** "Who cares."

**Nicole:** "It could be about Liz"

**Tommy:** "Do you think that it could be?"

**Nicole:** "You won't know until you call

**Tommy:** "ok ok I'll call her."

**Nicole:** "Good I'll be down stairs with Kwest when you're done."

When Nicole got downstairs Kwest had already made himself at home.

**Nicole:** "Hey"

**Kwest:** "How'd you go?"

**Nicole:** "I got him up."

**Kwest:** "So I heard. Hey who was on the phone?"

**Nicole:** "Oh yeah that was Georgia."

**Kwest:** "I wonder what she wants?"

**Nicole:** "I guess you'll have to wait until Tom comes down."

**Kwest:** "I guess?"

**With Tommy**

……"Welcome to G Major how can I help you?"

**Tommy:** "Could you transfer me through to Georgia Bevans"

…………… "Miss Bevans is currently out of the office at the moment. Can I take a message?"

**Tommy:** "Look I know Georgia is available as she just called me not 5 minutes ago. Tell her it's Tom Quincy."

…"Oh my god 'Lil Tommy Q' just one moment."

………… "Hello Georgia Bevans speaking."

**Tommy:** "Hey G how's things?"

**Georgia:** "Tom is that you?"

**Tommy:** "The one and only."

**Georgia:** "I'm glad you called."

**Tommy:** "Ok what's up?"

**Georgia:** "Well I need a producer."

**Tommy:** "And?"

**Georgia:** "I want you."

**Tommy:** "No way not gonna happen."

**Georgia:** "Come on Tom think of it as returning a favor."

**Tommy:** "Favor?"

**Georgia:** "Yeah I kept you're secret."

**Tommy:** "Ok ok I'll do it."

**Georgia: **"Thanks"

**Tommy:** "No problem."

**Georgia:** "I'll need you here in Toronto within 2 months. So I suggest you get your butt into rehab and get your shit together."

**Tommy:** "How'd you know?"

**Georgia:** "I've got people everywhere Tom and they tell me you're in bad shape."

**Tommy:** "So?"

**Georgia:** "So it's time to get your act together."

**Tommy:** "Ok I'll go. Looks like I'll be seeing you soon"

**Georgia:** "Ok and Tom"

**Tommy:** "Yes"

**Georgia:** "Make sure you go and it sticks, cos I won't have a drunk working for me no matter who he is."

**Tommy:** "Ok G I promise I'll go."

**Georgia:** "Bye."

**Tommy's thoughts:** "I can't believe I was black mailed into working for G. now I've got to go to rehab. I guess it will be good for me to sort myself out. All I know it's going to be hard, can I do this? I don't know with Liz by my side I could do anything, now that she's gone I just don't know. All I can say is God help me.

_End flashback_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi all I'm back with another chapter. You're kind reveiws of the last chapter has prompted me to deliver another chapter. Hope you like it**

**regards**

**Louise****

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 34**

_Previously_

**Georgia:** "So it's time to get your act together."

**Tommy:** "Ok I'll go. Looks like I'll be seeing you soon"

**Georgia:** "Ok and Tom"

**Tommy:** "Yes"

**Georgia:** "Make sure you go and it sticks, cos I won't have a drunk working for me no matter who he is."

**Tommy:** "Ok G I promise I'll go."

**Georgia:** "Bye."

**Tommy's thoughts:** "I can't believe I was black mailed into working for G. now I've got to go to rehab. I guess it will be good for me to sort myself out. All I know it's going to be hard, can I do this? I don't know with Liz by my side I could do anything, now that she's gone I just don't know. All I can say is God help me.

_End flashback_

**Jude:** "Wow so it was G who in a way saved Tommy?"

**Kwest:** "Yep"

**Jude:** "I bet she did it out of guilt."

**Kwest:** "What are you saying?"

**Jude:** "I'm saying that Georgia felt guilty about what happened with the baby, that she thought if she helped Tommy it would ease her guilt."

**Kwest:** "I never thought about it like that. But given everything that has happened lately it wouldn't surprise me."

**Jude:** "Kwest"

**Kwest:** "Yes Jude"

**Jude:** "Did the public ever find out what happened to Tommy?"

**Kwest:** "No one besides Nicole, Georgia and I knew the real story. The public assumed that he was surfing from depression. I think it was better for everyone especially T."

**Jude:** "Why?"

**Kwest:** "Come on Jude you know his family history."

**Jude:** "Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that."

**Kwest:** "Tom wishes he could forget."

**Jude:** "What happened to the artist that Tommy was producing?"

**Kwest:** "I think I'll let Tom answer that."

**Jude:** "But I don't wanna talk to him."

**Kwest:** "Jude you gotta talk to him and if he tells you the story it can be a lead in to the serious stuff you have to talk about."

**Jude:** "Fine. I'll talk to Tommy. Any idea's where he went?"

**Kwest:** "My guess the pier."

**Jude:** "Thanks Kwest."

**Kwest:** "No worries, I'm just glad I could help."

**At the Pier**

**Jude's thoughts:** Where the hell is he? I can't see him anywhere. Hold up what's that up ahead. It's got to be him.

**Jude:** "Tommy"

**Tommy's thoughts:** I can't believe Jude doesn't want to talk about this. I mean come on it's just not our life's that are gonna be affected but the life's of just about everyone around us. I should've stayed forced her to talk to me. but knowing how stubborn she is, she would've just made life a lot harder than it has it be.

Tommy was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling his name.

**Tommy:** "Jude is that you?'

**Jude:** "No shit Sherlock."

**Tommy:** "What do you want?"

**Jude:** "I want to talk"

**Tommy:** "Well I don't"

**Jude:** "Tommy come on don't be like that."

**Tommy:** "Like what Jude huh?"

**Jude:** "Tommy"

**Tommy:** "No Jude it's not fair why do we have to play by your rules?"

**Jude:** "It's not like that."

**Tommy:** "Then tell me what's it like?"

**Jude:** "I've had a lot to deal with."

**Tommy:** "Like I haven't? Geez Jude talk about being self centered."

**Jude:** "You know what this was a bad idea. I'm just gonna go."

Jude went to leave but Tommy grabbed her by the arm.

**Tommy:** "Not so fast."

**Jude:** "Tommy let go you're hurting me."

**Tommy:** "If I let go promise you won't leave?"

**Jude:** "Ok ok I won't leave."

**Tommy:** "Ok then let's talk."

**Jude:** "How about we go somewhere, where no one can hear us?"

**Tommy:** "Huh?"

**Jude:** "You never know who's around and the last thing we both need is another story about us."

**Tommy:** "Ok. Let's go to my place."

**Jude:** "Ah. I was thinking G Major."

**Tommy:** "What, oh I get it. It's neural place"

**Jude:** "Yep. So I'll meet you there in an hour"

**Tommy:** "Ok."

**Jude:** "And Tommy I wanna talk about us but I need to work up to it."

**Tommy:** "Ok. So what do you wanna talk about?"

**Jude:** "How about the first Instant Star?"

**Tommy:** "Ok I'll see you at G Major.

**Jude:** "Ok"

**At G Major**

**D:** Kwest whatcha doing here?"

**Kwest:** "Well Jude's gonna talk to T. So I thought I'll come in and do some work."

**D:** "Really?"

**Kwest:** "Yeah D. it's not that unusual for me to do this."

**D:** "Not you. The fact Jude and T are gonna talk."

**Kwest:** "I suggested that they talk about something else then work up to the big stuff."

**D:** "That's actually not a bad idea."

**Kwest:** "I know"

10 minutes later Jude walks into G Major

**Sadie:** "Oh joy look who's here."

**Jude:** "Sadie what's your problem?"

**Sadie:** "My problem is you."

**Jude:** "What?"

**Sadie:** "You heard me. Everything was fine until you showed up."

**Jude:** "I don't know what you're talking about."

**Sadie:** It's not good enough that you've got Tommy you just have to have Kwest as well."

**Jude:** "What?"

**Sadie:** "You know what I'm talking about."

**Jude:** "Sade's I have no idea. And Kwest is like a brother to me. I could never date Kwest. That's incest."

**Tommy:** "What's incest?"

**Jude:** "Me dating Kwest"

**Tommy:** "What?"

**Jude:** "Clam down Tom. I'm not dating him."

**Tommy:** "Good cos I don't feel like killing my best friend."

**Jude:** "Quincy who I see has nothing to do with you."

**Tommy:** "I beg to differ."

**Sadie:** "So Jude you don't want Kwest?"

**Jude: **"No I don't I've got enough to worry about at the moment."

**Sadie**: "Oh."

**Jude: **"You might wanna speak to Kwest cos he thought he was losing you."

**Sadie:** "I thought I was losing him to you. Cos of all the time he's been spending with you."

**Jude:** "Sade's it was never like that. It's just we've gone through so much together then you add that I was MIA for 4 years and I guess we've got a lot to catch up on."

**Sadie:** "I'm sorry."

**Jude:** "No Sade's. I'm the one who should be sorry."

**Tommy:** "Now we've got that out the way can we move on."

**Sadie:** "Yeah ok, I can take a hint and I better get back to work before D fires me. we all aren't related to him"

**Jude:** "Come on Sade's that's not my fault I didn't ask to be his daughter."

**Sadie:** "I know I'm just playing."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 35**

_Previously_

**Sadie:** "I'm sorry."

**Jude:** "No Sade's. I'm the one who should be sorry."

**Tommy:** "Now we've got that out the way can we move on."

**Sadie:** "Yeah ok, I can take a hint and I better get back to work before D fires me. we all aren't related to him"

**Jude:** "Come on Sade's that's not my fault I didn't ask to be his daughter."

**Sadie:** "I know I'm just playing."

**Jude:** "Ok. One problem sorted a million to go."

**Tommy:** "Come on Jude lets go to the conference room, no one will disturb us there."

**Jude:** "Ok"

**Tommy:** "Ok so what do you want to know about the first Instant Star?"

**Jude:** "What where they like?"

**Tommy:** "Oh man they were horrible"

**Jude:** "What's that meant to mean?"

_Flashback_

**EJ:** "There's our Instant Star"

…"Hey"

**Georgia:** "Let's go to my office and talk."

…"Ok"

**Georgia:** "Now Eden I want to officially welcome you to the G Major family and I hope we have a long lasting relationship."

**Eden:** "Ah ok."

**Georgia:** "We have teamed you up with an up and coming producer who knows his stuff"

**Eden:** "Ok who?"

**EJ:** "Tom Quincy."

**Eden: **"Oh my god 'Lil Tommy Q"

**Tommy:** "First off the names Tom Quincy don't you ever call me that again, 2nd I could care less about some wack contest I'm here as a favour to Georgia."

**Eden:** "Sorry"

**Tommy:** "Show me whatcha got."

**With You (By Jessica Simpson) ( I Don't own the song)**

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated

I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  


Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

**Tommy:** "Stop you're hurting my ears. You won the contest with this?"

**Eden:** "Yep it's a great song, look what it did for Jessica."

**Tommy:** "Yeah it proved what a bimbo she is."

_End flashback_

**Jude:** "So what happened?"

**Tommy:** "well within the first 48 hours she kissed me."

**Jude: "WHAT?"**

**Tommy:** "She kissed me just before she performed at the Palace. I told her it shouldn't have happened."

**Jude:** "So then what?"

**Tommy:** "Well she became a bitch."

**Jude:** "Tommy"

**Tommy:** "What it's true. She became a Britney wannabe and she was not against using people to get what she wanted. But truth be told she only got as far as she did because of her looks."

**Jude:** "So what happened to Georgia?"

**Tommy:** "Well the Instant Star contest was meant to help save the label, but Eden and her diva ways ended up costing the label more than what she was making. So D decided to help out an old friend and offered to buy the studio."

**Jude:** "What happened to Eden?"

**Tommy:** "Well when D took over he ended her contract and I believe she now works at gentlemen's clubs."

**Jude: **"Oh"

**Tommy:** "Yeah as for Georgia D decided that she would be relocated to a new G Major to get it up and running. EJ went with her."

**Jude:** "Ok then what: "

**Tommy:** "Well D revamped the Instant Star contest hired me as a full time producer, Kwest as an engineer and my right hand man, Portia took over EJ's job and just like EJ no one mess with her."

**Jude:** "I bet its cos she's D's little sister"

**Tommy:** "It wouldn't surprise me. And that's much what has happened to G Major and well you know the rest."

**Jude:** "Yeah I guess I do. But one thing I'm dying to know is how you got the name Lord Squinty Frown?"

**Tommy:** "That my girl is a trade secret one in which I'll never reveal.

**Jude:** "I bet it's cos you don't know?"

**Tommy:** "Ok you got me. I don't know I guess it's cos I can be a bit cranky sometimes?"

**Jude:** "What 'Lil Tommy Q' cranky never."

**Tommy:** "Jude"

**Jude:** "What?"

**Tommy:** "What did I say about the name?"

**Jude:** "I don't know remind me again 'Lil Tommy Q'?"

**Tommy:** "Jude run"

**Jude:** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tommy chased Jude around the conference room and out into the reception area all the way to studio A, where he cornered her.

**Tommy:** "Now you got nowhere to run Harrison. What cha gonna do? 

**Jude's thoughts:** Whatever you do don't kiss him.

**Tommy:** "Hello Earth to Jude. Jude you still here?'

Tommy got no reply from Jude so he decided to tickle her to bring her back from wherever she was.

**Jude:** "Tommy laugh stop laugh it laugh you laugh know laugh I'm Laugh ticklish laugh

Tommy finally stopped and he and Jude just stood there looking into each others eyes. When Jude gave in and kissed him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 36**

_Previously_

**Tommy:** "What did I say about the name?"

**Jude:** "I don't know remind me again 'Lil Tommy Q'?"

**Tommy:** "Jude run"

**Jude:** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tommy chased Jude around the conference room and out into the reception area all the way to studio A, where he cornered her.

**Tommy:** "Now you got nowhere to run Harrison. What cha gonna do? 

**Jude's thoughts:** Whatever you do don't kiss him.

**Tommy:** "Hello Earth to Jude. Jude you still here?'

Tommy got no reply from Jude so he decided to tickle her to bring her back from wherever she was.

**Jude:** "Tommy laugh stop laugh it laugh you laugh know laugh I'm Laugh ticklish laugh

Tommy finally stopped and he and Jude just stood there looking into each others eyes. When Jude gave in and kissed him.

…… "Woah sorry I didn't know anyone was in here I'll just leave."

Tommy and Jude jumped apart.

**Jude:** "It's ok Speid. What did you want?"

**Speid:** "I just wanted somewhere to write."

**Tommy:** "Why don't you go to studio C. no one uses it."

**Jude:** "That's cos it's not soundproof."

**Speid:** "And how do you know that?"

**Jude:** "it's nothing like what you're thinking. I was using that studio when I first got here and well let's just say I know a lot of things I really didn't need to know about you Speid."

**Tommy:** "What? He was getting busy in **MY** studio?"

**Jude:** "Tommy clam down it's not like you haven't done what Speid has."

**Speid:** "Jude I didn't know you went in for that kind of stuff?"

**Tommy:** "Speid if I were you I'd leave while you still can walk."

**Speid:** "Ok ok I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

**Tommy:** "Speid **OUT**"

**Jude:** "Tommy you know Speid never meant anything by what he said."

**Tommy:** "I know it's just…."

**Jude:** "It's just what, tell me"

Tommy sighed and walked to Jude.

**Tommy:** "It's just I hate it when anyone talks bad about. I still care about you. In fact I never stopped….."

**Jude:** "Don't say it."

**Tommy:** "Don't say what Jude. That I'm still in love with you.cos it's the truth, you've been the only girl for me since we meet."

**Jude:** "That's not true"

**Tommy:** "Of course it's true."

**Jude:** "No it's not. If it was you wouldn't have cheated on me, and we'd be a family right now. You me and Sara. But no you couldn't keep it in your pants."

**Tommy:** "Jude come on I really don't know what happened."

**Jude:** "Come off it Tommy it was quite obvious what happened. You just won't admit it"

**Tommy:** "Jude I swear I've never slept with anyone other than you since we got married."

**Jude:** "So what you expect me to believe that even though you where naked in **MY** bed mind you that nothing happened?"

**Tommy:** "Yes."

**Jude:** "Come off it Tommy. If it had of been me instead of you. You would've done the same thing."

**Tommy:** "MMMM you and her hell I would've asked to join."

**Jude:** "Tommy I don't mean me and another girl. I meant me with another guy"

**Tommy:** "I know that Jude I'm just playing"

**Jude:** "This is no time for playing"

**Tommy: **"Sorry what can I do to fix things?"

**Jude:** "That's just it Tommy I don't know?"

**Tommy: **"How about this. How do you feel about me?"

**Jude:** "Honesty?"

**Tommy:** "Yes"

**Jude:** "I love you."

**Tommy:** "So what's the problem?"

**Jude:** "You don't get it do you?"

**Tommy:** "Get what Jude. Explain it to me."

**Jude:** "I may love you. But I don't trust you and I can't be with someone I don't trust."

**Tommy:** "Oh."

**Jude:** "How about we talk about something else?"

**Tommy:** "Like what?"

………"Just in here Mase."

**Mason:** "Sorry I'll just leave."

**Jude:** "No Mase stay I'm leaving anyway."

**Tommy:** "Jude"

**Jude:** "Tommy please don't"

**Kwest:** "Ok Mase lets……..Sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here."

**Jude:** "Its fine Kwest I was just leaving."

**Kwest:** "Ok. Jude are you alright?"

**Jude:** "I'm fine Kwest. I just need some rest."

**Kwest:** "Are you sure the last time you looked like this"

**Jude:** "Kwest I'm fine I swear."

**Tommy:** "What happened Kwest?"

**Kwest:** "She almost lost the baby."

**Jude:** "Kwest"

**Kwest:** "What"

**Tommy:** "Is this true?"

**Tommy:** "Jude?"

**Jude:** "What do you want me to say huh?"

**Tommy:** "How about the truth?"

**Jude:** "Fine you want the truth. You were being an arse hole to me and I was working myself up over it and I ended up in hospital. Where I almost suffered a miscarriage. Is that what you wanted to hear huh? Well if it is I you're your happy now just leave me alone."

**Kwest:** "Jude"

**Jude: "WHAT?"**

**Kwest:** "Nothing"

**Jude:** "That's what I thought."

…… "What's all the yelling about?"

**D:** "Jude I didn't know you where here?"

**Jude:** "Yeah we need a place to talk."

**D:** "It didn't sound like talking to me, is everything alright?"

**Jude:** "Yes D everything's fine. I'm sorry"

**D:** "That's ok just next time try to keep it down."

**Jude:** "Thanks D."

**D:** "Don't worry about it."

**Jude:** "Well I'm gonna go. So I'll see you at home."

**D:** "Sure"

**Jude:** "Bye guys"

**Mason, Tomm, Kwest & D:** "Bye"


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 37**

_Previously_

……**..:** "What's all the yelling about?"

**D:** "Jude I didn't know you where here?"

**Jude:** "Yeah we need a place to talk."

**D:** "It didn't sound like talking to me, is everything alright?"

**Jude:** "Yes D everything's fine. I'm sorry"

**D:** "That's ok just next time try to keep it down."

**Jude:** "Thanks D."

**D:** "Don't worry about it."

**Jude:** "Well I'm gonna go. So I'll see you at home."

**D:** "Sure"

**Jude:** "Bye guys"

**Mason, Tomm, Kwest & D:** "Bye"

**D:** "What the hell is going on?"

**Tommy:** "Sorry D Jude and I were talking but I guess it got a little out of hand"

**Spied: **"Is it safe to come in?"

**D:** "What are you talking about?''

**Speid:** "Ah well you see"

**Kwest:** "Just spill it."

**Speid:** "Well"

**D:** "Out with it"

**Speid:** "Tommy was kissing Jude"

**D & Kwest:** "What?"

**Speid:** "Tommy was getting hot and heavy with Jude, no wonder they have 2 kids with what I saw."

**Tommy:** "Speid shut it."

**D:** Care to explain?"

**Tommy:** "There's nothing to explain."

**D:** "What were you thinking?"

**Tommy:** "I don't know I guess we just got caught up in the moment and we kissed. So what"

**Kwest:** "So what. What else happened T, cos Jude didn't look the best."

**Tommy:** "It was nothing ok, so let's drop it."

**D:** "Tom out with it I wanna know what happened?"

**Tommy:** "I told her I still love her."

**D:** "You what?"

**Tommy:** "I told her I love her."

**Kwest:** "And what she say?"

**Tommy:** "She tried to get me to shut up. She didn't want to hear it."

**Kwest:** "Can you blame her?"

**Mason:** "Kwest who's side are you on?"

**Kwest:** "I'm on one ones side. I just don't want to see Jude get hurt. I can't stand her to go through that again. Cos I don't think she'd make it this time."

**Tommy:** "Thanks Kwest."

**Kwest:** "It's the truth Tom. You didn't see her after you guys split. It was like she lost the will to live."

**D:** "Kwest's right Tom. Jude told me the only thing that kept her going was Sara."

**Tommy:** "But she was fine."

**Kwest:** "T come on man. I thought you knew her better than that."

**Tommy:** "I thought so I just don't know anymore."

**D:** "T leave it with me. I'll have a word with her and maybe she'll discuss where you guys stand. But I wouldn't be saying I love you anytime soon. Even though I know she loves you. Ok?"

**Tommy:** "Ok"

**D:** Now let's get back to work"

**With Jude**

**Jude's thoughts:** What am I doing? I really don't know what to do. Half of me wants to run into his open arms and just forget everything that's happened. And the other half of me says to run like the wind before he hurts you again. Then there's Sara how can I turn my back on her again knowing where she's at. Man do I want to kill Georgia.

Jude was pulled from her thoughts by her cell

**Jude:** "Hello?"

……**.:** "Jude it's Nicole"

**Jude:** "How'd you get my number?"

**Nicole:** "Sadie was kind enough to give it to me."

**Jude:** "Just wait til I see her."

**Nicole:** "Don't blame Sadie Jude. I thought we could sit down and talk?"

**Jude:** "I don't know Nicole."

**Nicole:** "Jude please. For Sara's sake."

**Jude:** "Ok fine but only on one condition."

**Nicole:** What's that?"

**Jude:** "That Sara and Tommy aren't present."

**Nicole:** "Ok deal. I'll get Tommy to take her out for the day."

**Jude:** "Ok then. When do you want to do this?"

**Nicole:** "I was thinking tomorrow if everyone is free?"

**Jude:** "Ok fine. Call me later eith the details."

**Jude's thoughts:** I can't believe I just agreed to meet her. This should be interesting. I ope she doesn't plan on killing me. if I remember correctly Tommy said she has quite a temper on her. Oh god maybe I should cancel and wait until Tommy's there. But then they'll gang up on me and that would be worse. So I guess this is the only way. Let's hope noting goes wrong. I wonder what D would think?

**The next day**

Ring ring ring

**Jude:** "This better be important"

……**: **"Jude it's Nicole"

**Jude:** "Nicole do you realize it's 7 in the morning?"

**Nicole:** "Yep Sara just got up."

**Jude:** "So what's going on?"

**Nicole:** "Well Tom's picking Sara up at 9. I thought we could meet at 10 at this little coffee shop. It's about 30 minutes from G Major."

**Jude:** "Ok I know where that is, I'll meet you there."

With that Jude hung up and went back to sleep.

**Nicole's thoughts:** I hope we can come to some sort of agreement about Sara. I have no idea what I'm going to say to my little. Will she understand that mummy is her aunty and her uncle Tom Tom is her father. I hope Georgia's got deep pockets cos she gonna need it for all the thepary bills she's going to be paying.

Knock knock

**Tommy:** "Hey Nicole open up it's tommy."

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom"

**Tommy: **"How's my little princess?"

**Sara:** "Good"

**Nicole:** "Hey Tommy. You're early"

**Tommy:** "Yeah I know I just couldn't wait to get the day over with"

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom?"

**Tommy:** "Yes princess?"

**Sara:** "What we doing?"

**Tommy:** "Well I thought we could go to water world."

**Sara:** "Really?"

**Tommy:** "Yep. Now go get ready."

**Sara:** "Ok"

**Nicole:** "Tom I don't want you to spoil her ok"

**Tommy:** "When have I ever done that?"

**Nicole:** "Oh I don't know maybe every time you take her out."

**Tommy:** "Come on Nicole you only live once."

**Nicole:** "I know Tom. But please behave."

**Tommy:** "I'll try my best"

**Nicole:** "I guess that's all I can ask for"

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom let's go already"

**Tommy:** "Ok Sara let's go"

**Nicole:** "Bye"

**Tommy & Sara:** "Bye"

**Nicole's thoughts:** Now time for me to meet with Jude. I hope Tommy doesn't fine out. Oh well I better get going. I hope we can work something out.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 38**

_Previously_

**Sara:** "Uncle Tom Tom let's go already"

**Tommy:** "Ok Sara let's go"

**Nicole:** "Bye"

**Tommy & Sara:** "Bye"

**Nicole's thoughts:** Now time for me to meet with Jude. I hope Tommy doesn't fine out. Oh well I better get going. I hope we can work something out.

**At D's house**

**Jude:** "Hey Shay"

**Shay:** "Yes Jude"

**Jude:** "Could you let D know that I'm going to be late"

**Shay:** "What do I look like?"

**Jude:** "Please Shay I've got an important meeting that I need to attend. D will understand."

**Shay:** "Then why didn't you tell him last night?"

**Jude:** "Cos the meeting only got confirmed this morning. So will you do it or not?"

**Shay:** "What's in it for me?"

**Jude:** "The feeling of doing something good for your cousin."

**Shay:** "That's not enough"

**Jude:** "What do you want?"

**Shay:** "I want you to go on a date with me?"

**Jude:** "Shay there's no way in hell I'm going out with you. That's incest and it's just plain wrong."

**Shay:** "Come on Jude it won't be the first time cousins have gone out, and it sure as hell won't be the last."

**Jude:** "Forget it Shay."

**Shay:** "Fine"

**Jude's thoughts:** D really needs to get Shay some serious help. Especially if he thinks it's ok to date within the family. I know we didn't grow up together or anything like that, but to ask me out on a date especially after he found out we're family is just sick. Maybe I should talk to Portia first, she might be able to talk him into getting some help. Even if we weren't related there's no way in hell that I'd date him. He's a player who puts "lil Tommy Q to shame. And the thing with lil Tommy Q was all media hype, he was loyal right up to the point when he cheated on me. although was he cheating on me the entire time? Jude don't think like that it will do your head in and you've got to meet Nicole in about ½ an hour.

Jude pulled herself together and went to meet Nicole.

**At the Café**

**Nicole:** "Where is she. I told her to meet me here at 10, and it's now 10.15, I wonder what's keeping her?"

**Jude:** "Nicole I'm sorry I'm late. Shay was being an arse hole"

**Nicole:** "Same old Shay. What did he want this time?"

**Jude:** "You know Shay?"

**Nicole:** "Yeah we dated for awhile"

**Jude:** "Is that why Shay and Tom don't get along?"

**Nicole:** "No Tom doesn't know that I dated Shay."

**Jude:** "Interesting."

**Nicole:** "So what did the Big Shay want?"

**Jude:** "I asked him to let D know that I'd be late and he wanted to know what was in it for him."

**Nicole:** "So what did you tell him?"

**Jude:** "I told him that feeling of doing something good for his cousin."

**Nicole:** "Let me guess that wasn't good enough for him?"

**Jude:** "Yeah he wants to date me even though he knows we're family. "

**Nicole: "WHAT?"  
**

**Jude:** "He wants to date me."

**Nicole:** "That's just sick."

**Jude: **"I know. But enough about him. Let's move on to what has brought us here."

**Nicole:** "Ok. I guess I'll start."

**Jude:** "Ok"

**Nicole:** "If I had of known at the time I adopted Sara that she was my niece I still would've adopted her, but I would've kicked Tommy's arse first. Given the circumstances I really don't know what to do?"

**Jude:** "I understand if I had of known you where Tommy's sister I would've thought twice about letting you adopt her. But meeting Sara for the first time I can see that I made the right choice in choosing you."

**Nicole:** "That really means a lot to me."

**Jude:** "Well it's the truth. But we got to deal with the matter at hand. I hope that no matter what happens that we all stay in contact and the Sara remains happy. It would kill me if this makes her unhappy and not loved, which is far from the truth."

**Nicole:** "No matter what happens I want to be a part of Sara's life and I want you, Tommy and our families to be apart of her life."

**Jude:** "I want that to. But I guess the first thing we need to do is to tell Sara the truth, cos I can bet that if we don't Georgia will."

**Nicole:** "Do you really thing that Georgia will do that?"

**Jude:** "Look at what she's done in the past."

**Nicole:** "Ok. But I think that it should be just you, Tommy and myself."

**Jude:** "Ok. So when do you want to do this?"

**Nicole:** "I was thinking tonight after Tommy and Sara get back from Water world."

**Jude:** "I don't know Nicole, the last time Tommy and I spoke it didn't go to well."

**Nicole:** "What happened?"

**Jude:** "Let's just say it ended up in a screaming match"

**Nicole:** "What did he do?"

**Jude:** "He told me he loves me and we kissed"

**Nicole: "WHAT?"**

**Jude:** "He told me he loves me and we kissed."

**Nicole:** "Oh My God"

**Jude:** "I know"

**Nicole:** "Why did you kiss him?"

**Jude:** "I guess I got caught up in the moment."

**Nicole:** "Would that be the same moment that ended up being the new addition to the family?"

**Jude:** "No that moment involved a lot of alcohol."

**Nicole:** "Oh really"

**Jude:** "Yeah it was Sadie's party."

**Nicole:** "Come on give me the details?"

**Jude: **"What can I say it started with I Never then it moved on to truth or dare. Things got out of hand Tommy got drunk Kwest drove him home, but he ended up at my place, where certain events occurred"

**Nicole:** "What did you say in the morning?"

**Jude:** "Nothing Kwest woke me and I got the hell outta here and left a note telling Tom that I'd see him at the studio, nothing more was said until I discovered I was pregnant. Although the media have had us together since day one."

**Nicole:** "Well they were right."


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry it's been so long between posts but my nephew has being in hospital and no one seems to know what's going on. I haven't forgotten about the readers of the story, but family comes first. So I'm sorry that after these chapters I will be putting the story on hold for awhile. So that I can get my head around everything that has happened. But enoughabout that enjoy Chapters 39 to 41. Until next time.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 39**

_Previously_

**Nicole:** "Would that be the same moment that ended up being the new addition to the family?"

**Jude:** "No that moment involved a lot of alcohol."

**Nicole:** "Oh really"

**Jude:** "Yeah it was Sadie's party."

**Nicole:** "Come on give me the details?"

**Jude: **"What can I say it started with I Never then it moved on to truth or dare. Things got out of hand Tommy got drunk Kwest drove him home, but he ended up at my place, where certain events occurred"

**Nicole:** "What did you say in the morning?"

**Jude:** "Nothing Kwest woke me and I got the hell outta here and left a note telling Tom that I'd see him at the studio, nothing more was said until I discovered I was pregnant. Although the media have had us together since day one."

**Nicole:** "Well they were right."

**Jude:** "In a way I guess. But we thought we were divorced.

**Nicole:** "I can't believe I missed my brother's wedding."

**Jude: **"You didn't miss much."

**Nicole:** "That's not the point, just wait till mum finds out."

**Jude:** "Oh god I completely forgot about her."

**Nicole:** "There's gonna be hell to pay."

**Jude: **"I'd hate to be Tommy."

**Nicole:** "Yeah mum can be scary"

**Jude:** "So I've heard. But let's leave that for another day, we have to get through this reunion first."

**Nicole:** "I agree with you, so we'll meet at my place say around 6?"

**Jude:** "Sure"

**Nicole:** "Don't worry Jude I'll make sure Tom behaves."

**Jude:** "I'm not worried about Tom I can handle him, I'm more concerned about more concerned about Sara and how she's gonna take the news."

**Nicole:** "I know what you mean."

**Jude:** "Well I better go otherwise D will kill me. I'll see you later tonight."

**Nicole:** "Ok."

With that Jude leaves and heads to G Major, hoping that the day gets better.

**At G Major**

**Jude:** "Hi Sade's Kwest in?"

**Sadie:** "Hi Jude. Kwest's in but D wants to see you first."

**Jude:** "Great just what I need."

**Sadie:** "What was that?"

**Jude:** "Nothing Sade's is D available?"

**Sadie:** "Sure just go straight in"

**Jude:** "Thanks"

Knock knock knock knock

**D:** "Come in"

**Jude:** "Hey D. Sorry I didn't realize you had company. I'll come back."

**D:** "No Jude stay Shay was just leaving."

**Shay:** "But D"

**D:** "No buts Shay I'll think about it and let you know. Now get out of here, Portia wants you."

**Shay:** "Fine"

**D:** "Jude take a sit. Do you want anything?"

**Jude:** "No thanks, D what's going on?"

**D:** "Well it seems a little birdy as informed the media

**Jude:** "About what?"

**D:** "If you'd let me finish I'd tell you."

**Jude:** "Sorry"

**D:** "The media knows something is going on with Tommy and yourself. They have evidence of you meeting Tommy at the Pier. And some big mouth let slip what happened here the other day, then you factor in the meeting you had with Nicole. Let's just say the rumour mill is in full swing.

**Jude:** "Did Shay tell you about my meeting Nicole?"

**D:** "No he didn't."

**Jude:** "Oh."

**D:** You told Shay you were meeting Nicole?"

**Jude:** "Yeah I asked him to let you know that I'd be late cos I had a meeting. But he wouldn't unless I agreed to date him."

**D: "WHAT?"**

**Jude:** "He wants to date me"

**D:** "I can't believe him sometimes."

**Jude:** "What do you mean?"

**D:** "I mean when Shay finds something he can't have no matter what the reason he always finds a way to get it."

**Jude:** "Well that's not gonna happen I don't care what he does. I will not date him, and it's not because he's family. "

**D:** "Ok Jude calm down and tell me how the meeting went with Nicole?"

**Jude:** "Well it was good. We both decided that no matter what happens we want the other one and their family to be involved in Sara's life."

**D:** "That's good, what else happened?"

**Jude:** "Well we're telling Sara tonight when she gets back from her day with Tom."

**D:** "Ok so what time should I be there?"

**Jude:** "Ah D, it's just gonna be Nicole, Tommy, Sara and myself."

**D:** "Oh"

**Jude:** "Yeah we thought it might be better with a small amount of people there."

**D:** "That's ok Jude. I need to follow up were everyone stands legally with this situation."

**Jude:** "Thanks for understand D. I'll let you know what happens."

**D:** "Thanks Jude. Now get your butt into the studio."

**Jude:** "That's where I was going before I had to see you."

**D:** "Well better get a move on then."

**Jude:** "Ok D I can take a hint unlike Shay."

**D:** "Jude don't worry about Shay I'll have a word to him."

**Jude:** "No don't D I don't want to make things worse then what they are already."

**D:** "You sure Jude, it's not a problem?"

**Jude:** "I'm sure D but thanks for the offer."

**D:** "Ok now go Kwest is waiting for you."

**Jude:** "Consider me gone"

**In Studio A**

**Kwest's thoughts:** I wonder where Jude is? I know Tommy's spending the day with his niece/daughter but Jude I thought she'd be here by now. I hope she's ok. Maybe I should give her a call.

Kwest pulls out his cell and dials Jude's number

**Kwest:** "Come on Jude answer."

**Jude:** "Hello?"

**Kwest:** "Hi Jude it's Kwest."

**Jude:** "Hey Kwest what's up?"

**Kwest:** "I was just going to ask you the same thing?"

**Jude:** "Really. Why?"

**Kwest:** "Jude you do realize that you where meant to be at G Major at 10 right?"

**Jude:** "Yeah Kwest and I'm here. Turn around."

**Kwest:** "What?"

"Look behind you" Jude said while closing her cell.

**Kwest:** "God Jude don't sneak up on people"

**Jude:** "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

**Kwest:** "That's fine. Where were you?"

**Jude:** "I meet up with Nicole."

**Kwest:** "Oh god what happened?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 40**

_Previously_

**Kwest:** "Jude you do realize that you where meant to be at G Major at 10 right?"

**Jude:** "Yeah Kwest and I'm here. Turn around."

**Kwest:** "What?"

"Look behind you" Jude said while closing her cell.

**Kwest:** "God Jude don't sneak up on people"

**Jude:** "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

**Kwest:** "That's fine. Where were you?"

**Jude:** "I meet up with Nicole."

**Kwest:** "Oh god what happened?"

**  
Jude:** "It wasn't like that Kwest. We met to discuss telling Sara."

**Kwest:** "Oh"

**Jude:** "Yeah and we decided that we better tell her before the reunion."

**Kwest:** "Why?"

**Jude:** "Kwest man come on you're not that stupid"

**Kwest:** "Oh cos of Georgia"

**Jude:** "Yep so when Tommy and Sara get back from their outing we're gonna sit down and tell her."

**Kwest:** "Ok. So let's move on do you have something to record?"

**Jude:** "Yeah I do. And thanks for not going on about the meeting tonight."

**Kwest:** "Jude I love you like a sister of course"

**Jude:** "Of course"

**Kwest:** "And I can tell that this meeting has you kinda freaked so I wanna take your mind of it."

**Jude:** "Thanks Kwest I love you too"

……**:** "What?"

**Kwest:** "Oh god Sadie"

**Sadie:** "I knew I couldn't trust you. You you slut."

**Jude:** "Sadie Sadie will you wait. It's not what you think."

**Kwest:** "Babe you just came in at the end of the conversation"

**Jude:** "Yeah Sade's I love Kwest like a brother. Not the way that you love him."

**Kwest:** "Jude's right sweetie. Jude was telling me that they are telling Sara tonight and I could see that it was making her uncomfortable so I changed topics. "

**Jude: **"I thanked him and Kwest told me that he loves me, like a sister of course and I told Kwest that I love him as well. And that's when you walked in."

**Kwest:** "Babe what Jude is saying is the truth. I love you and no one else."

Just then Portia walked in

**Portia:** "Jude we need to do damage control."

Portia looked up and noticed that there was tension in the room.

**Portia:** "Ok guys what's going on?"

**Portia:** "Someone better tell me?"

**Sadie:** "I'll tell you what's going on that slut is making a play for my man."

**Portia:** "What? Jude is this true?"

**Sadie:** "Of course it's true. That slut isn't happy that she's D's daughter, married to Tommy and has 2 kids with him. No she has to add my man to her list."

**Jude:** "Hold up. I'm no slut I've only ever slept with one person. Whom I married. I love Kwest but as a brother. Sadie we've been over this before. My life is kinda messed up at the moment if you hadn't noticed."

**Portia:** "Sadie Jude's right the last thing she needs right now is another man in her life. And Jude isn't the type of person to steal someone else's man. And Kwest come on Sadie he loves you no matter what you do. So it's time to stop being insecure about your relationship cos if you keep it up you're only going to drive Kwest into the arms of another woman and it won't be Jude cos she is still hung up on Tommy, no matter how much she denies it."

**Jude:** "Thanks Portia I think?"

**Portia:** "No worries but things just got a lot more interesting"

**Kwest:** "What do you mean?"

**Portia:** "Well it seems as if someone as let the cat out of the bag."

**Jude:** "Oh my god Sara."

**Portia:** "Yep it's been leaked to the media that Sara is your child."

**Kwest:** "Does T know?"

**Portia:** "No why?"

**Jude:** "Cos he took her out this morning."

**Portia:** "Oh my god."

**Kwest:** "I'll call T and give him the heads up."

**Jude:** "I better call Nicole and let her know."

**Portia:** "Ok I'll inform D and see what he has to say."

**Jude:** "Just wait til I get my hands on whoever released it, they are gonna wish they had never been born."

**Kwest:** "Jude calm down and call Nicole. And if you hear any yelling that's just T."

**Jude:** "Ok. Sadie can we talk later?"

**Sadie:** "I don't know I need time to think"

**Jude:** "Ok just come see me when your ready?"

**Sadie:** "We'll see"

With that Sadie left.

**Kwest:**"Come on T answer your phone"

**Jude:** "Come on Nicole answer your phone"

**Kwest:** "No answer T must not have his phone"

**Jude:** "Either that or his ignoring it."

**Kwest:** "How'd it go with Nicole?"

**Jude:** "No answer but I left a message asking her to call me back asap."

**Kwest:** "I guess I'll keep trying T and see what happens."

**Jude:** "I knew this was a bad idea. I should've left when I had the chance."

…**..:** "Jude you're not going anywhere you hear me?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 41**

_Previously_

**Kwest:** "No answer T must not have his phone"

**Jude:** "Either that or his ignoring it."

**Kwest:** "How'd it go with Nicole?"

**Jude:** "No answer but I left a message asking her to call me back asap."

**Kwest:** "I guess I'll keep trying T and see what happens."

**Jude:** "I knew this was a bad idea. I should've left when I had the chance."

…**..:** "Jude you're not going anywhere you hear me?"

**  
Jude:** "D you scared the shit out of me."

**D:** "Sorry I didn't mean to."

**Jude:** "That's ok. I guess Portia filled you in on what's happened?"

**D:** "Yeah she did and Tom, Nicole and Sara are on their way here."

**Kwest:** "So that's why we couldn't get in contact with them."

**D:** "Yep. Now let's talk about what we're gonna do?"

**Kwest:** "Shouldn't we wait until Tom and that get here?"

**D:** "There's no need considering at the moment this centre's around Jude"

**Jude:** "Hold up aren't you forgetting that it also involves Sara?"

**D:** "No I'm not forgetting about her. But at the moment it's just centered on you and the fact that you have another child."

**Jude:** "Ok so what are we gonna do?"

**D:** "Well as much as I love this studio let's take this conversation to my office."

**Jude:** "Ok"

**D's Office**

**Jude:** "Well D what are we gonna do?"

**D:** "Well we are gonna inform the media that yes you do have another child and that we ask that they respect their privacy because they didn't ask for their mother to be famous."

**Jude:** "But what about her father what are we gonna say about that cos let's face the media loves a scandal."

**D:** "Jude you need to calm down. It's not good for you or the baby"

……**.: **"I'd listen to him Jude if I was you"

**D:** "T glad you could make it. Where's Nicole and Sara?"

**Tommy:** "Nicole and Sara are with Portia. Nicole will be as soon as she gets Sara settled."

**D:** "Good then we can discuss what's gonna happen"

**Jude:** "Why don't I like the sound of this?"

**D:** "Sorry Jude but this needs to be handled. We don't have any time to waste. Not now the media knows that you already have a child."

**Nicole:** "D's right Jude, we need to come out with the story first so it doesn't appear as if you are ashamed of your child."

**Jude: **"But that's just it she's not my child I gave her up for adoption."

**Tommy:** "We know that but we need to get the story out first so that the press hears your side of things."

**Jude:** "You mean so that they won't turn against me?"

**D:** "I guess in a way that's true, but things will get messy when they find out that T is the father and that the aunty adopted the child."

**Nicole:** "Ok I get that but once we tell the press that Georgia arranged the adoption won't that make her the bad guy?"

**Tommy:** "One thing you're forgetting is that Jude helped to select the adoptive parents."

**Nicole:** "oh"

**Jude:** "What. Someone tell me what I missed"

**D:** "Jude sweetie the fact that you helped Georgia pick out Sara's parents and picked Tommy's sister won't exactly sit well with the media. It will look like a cover.

**Jude:** "Well if I remember correctly at that time Tommy wasn't exactly on speaking terms with the family. So couldn't we say that I had no idea that Nicole was Tommy's sister.

**Tommy:** "Think about Jude when word gets out that we're married everyone is going to also know that I'm the father of this child."

**Jude:** "Yeah and?"

**D:** "Jude what T is trying to say is that even though Tommy wasn't speaking to his family at the time you guys were married, still doesn't make up for the fact that HIS sister adopted HIS daughter."

**Jude:** "Oh"

**Nicole:** "Yeah it's not going to be easy on anyone connected to yourself or Tommy. All we can do is try to prepare for what the media will throw at us and try to keep Sara out of it as much as possible."

**D:** "Well it's gonna be hard to keep Sara out of this but I'll will try my hardest to keep my granddaughter out of this as much as possible. But unfortunately a lot of the backlash will be centred around Jude and Tommy."

**Tommy:** "I know and it might be a good idea if we get away from it all. At least until after the baby is born."

**D:** I think that's a great idea I'll start making arrangements now."

**Jude:** "Hold up. I'm not going anywhere. I refuse to let the media force me into hiding when I didn't do anything wrong."

**Nicole:** "I agree with Jude on this one. It was Georgia who arranged all of this so the media should go after her."

**Tommy:** "It's not that simple Nicole and I refuse to put my family in danger. So this is what is gonna happen."

**Jude:** "Excuse me, have you forgotten that I have a say in this as well and I'm not going anywhere no matter what anyone says."

**D:** "Jude think about it, the media attention is gonna be non stop and the stress is no good for you or the baby"

**Jude:** "D I get that I really do. But no one is gonna make me run from this.. Now as for the media I can handle what ever they throw my way, but if they go after Sara they would wanna watch out. As Tommy said no one messes with My family.

**Tommy:** "Now that's the girl I fell in love with."


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this story.

**Getting to know my father**

**Chapter 42**

_Previously_

**Tommy:** "It's not that simple Nicole and I refuse to put my family in danger. So this is what is gonna happen."

**Jude:** "Excuse me, have you forgotten that I have a say in this as well and I'm not going anywhere no matter what anyone says."

**D:** "Jude think about it, the media attention is gonna be nonstop and the stress is no good for you or the baby"

**Jude:** "D I get that I really do. But no one is gonna make me run from this.. Now as for the media I can handle whatever they throw my way, but if they go after Sara they would wanna watch out. As Tommy said no one messes with My family.

**Tommy:** "Now that's the girl I fell in love with."

**Jude:** "Not now Tommy."

**Tommy:** "What."

**Jude:** "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

**D:** "Ok if you're not gonna leave at least let me get you some protection"

**Nicole:** "I think it's a bit late for that"

**Tommy:** "Nicole"

Nicole: "What?"

Tommy: "You know what"

Jude: "Ok D I'll let you get me some protection. Nicole I think it's time to tell Sara what's going on."

Nicole: "Ok I'll go get her."

D: "Ok then I'll leave you to it, and go work out a plan for the media."



With that Nicole and D left.

Tommy: "Jude you know that I'm here for you no matter what."

Jude: "I wish I could believe you."

Tommy: "It's the truth Jude I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you say or do."

Jude: "Tommy please not now ok."

Tommy: Jude you know we have to deal with this one way or the other."

Jude: "Yeah I know that. But for the time being I want to concentrate on making sure Sara is gonna be ok. The rest can just wait."

……." Jude?"

Jude: "Hey there princess. Did you have fun with uncle Tom Tom?"

Sara: "Yeah"

Tommy: "Ok Sara why don't you sit down and listen to a story that mummy, Jude and Uncle Tom Tom have to tell"

Sara: "Is it a good story?"

Nicole: "Yes sweetie it is."

Sara: "Goodie"

"Well here goes nothing" Jude mumbled

Nicole: "Sweetie do you remember mummy telling you how special you are cos I picked you?"

Sara: "Yes"

Nicole: "Good. Well the lady that told me about you in the first place was a friend."

Tommy: "Nicole you're confusing her."

Nicole: "Well what do you want me to do just come out and tell her that her Uncle Tom Tom is her daddy and that Jude is her mummy?"

Jude: "I think you just did Nicole"



Nicole: "Oh."

Sara just sat there with a smile on her face

Nicole: "Sara sweetie are you ok?"

Sara: "Mummy I ok. Daddy told me that Jude was my real mummy."

Nicole: "He what?"

Sara: "Daddy told me."

Tommy: "And what do you think?"

Sara: "I don't know. I got two mummies and two daddies I lucky."

Nicole: "Yes sweetie."

Sara: "Goodie"

Tommy: "That's it?"

Jude: "What can I say she's a smart girl."

Sara: "Mummy?"

Nicole: "Yes sweetie"

Sara: "Can we go home?"

Nicole: "Sure sweetie."

D: "It's ok Nicole take her home she looks tired."

Nicole: "Ok. Tommy, Jude we'll talk later."

Jude: "That's fine. Just take care of our angel. Bye Sara"

Sara: "Bye Jude"

Jude: "I can't believe how well she took it."

Tommy: "I know. But what I can't get over is that she knew."

Jude: "I know."



D: "Guys I hate to interrupt but we need to do damage control."

Jude: "Well as much I hate this idea. But how about we reveal all on the reunion show?"

Tommy: "Jude I don't know."

Jude: "Why? It's gonna become public knowledge that we're married why not reveal that we already have a child as well."

Tommy: "It just doesn't feel right."

D: "Doesn't feel right. T if we don't come out with our version of events the public will think that you've got something to hide."

Tommy: "D I understand what you're saying. It's just"

Jude: "It's just what Tommy?"

Tommy: "I don't want my family to become a pawn in someone's game."

Jude: "I hate to tell you this Sweetie but it's already happened."

D: "I've got to go. So I'll leave you two to decide what's gonna happen. Just let me know so that I can make arrangements."

Jude: "Sure D I'll see you for dinner?"

D: "Yes."

With that D left his office

Tommy: "Babe I don't think that it's right to use this reunion to air our laundry."

Jude: "Tommy we don't really have a choice in the matter"

Tommy: "I know it just doesn't feel right."

Jude: "I know but as long as we stick together nothing can hurt us."

Tommy: "Who told you that?"

Jude: "Well it was this tall handsome man with bright blue eyes."

Tommy: "Really? What's his name?"

Jude: "Well some people still call him 'Lil Tommy Q' but I like to call him my husband."

Tommy: "Babe you better start running"

Jude: "Why?"

Tommy: "You know why. Now I'll give you a 3 second head start"

Jude ran from D's office looking for a place to hide. When she ran smack bang into the arms of Kwest.

Kwest: "Whoa Red where's the fire?"

**Jude: **"Sorry Kwest it's just"

**Tommy:** "You better ran girl cos when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna"

**Kwest:** "You're gonna what T?"

**Tommy: **"Kwest when did you get here?"

**Kwest:** "About 5 seconds ago when Red ran right into me"

**Jude:** "I said I was sorry. But you can blame Tommy."

**Tommy:** "Why am I getting the blame for you running into Kwest?"

**Jude:** "Well that's simple. You told me to run."

**Kwest:** "T man that's not on Red's pregnant. You should know better than to tell the mother of your child to run."

**Tommy:** "But she called me 'Lil Tommy Q'"

**Kwest:** "Is this true Red?"

**Jude: **"Maybe?"

**Kwest**: "Still that doesn't give you the right to chase her as you have an unfair advantage."

**Jude:** "Thanks Kwest. But how about we go get some work done."

**Kwest:**"Sure. How about you and T go to studio A and get things set up, while I have a word with D."

**Tommy: **"Sure"

**Kwest's thoughts:** Maybe Georgia did the right thing by realesing this information to the media, as it has brought Tommy and Jude together. I just hope Tommy doesn't do anything to screw this up, cos if he does he has lost Jude forever. Not to mention his kids. Man that's a weird thought 'Lil Tommy Q' a father would would've thought that would happen.

**20 Minutes later in Studio A**

**Jude:** "I wonder what's taking Kwest so long?"

**Tommy:** "Knowing my man Kwest he probably got side tracked talking with Sadie."

**Jude:** "Well I hope that they work everything out. Kwest deserves to be happy."

**Tommy: **"What are you talking about?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: **Hi Guys I'm back with another chapter, but i come with bad news as well. As you can tell I haven't posted for awhile, and it's not because I've forgotten about this story or about my loyal readers. No It's a thing we call life and lets just say my life is pretty crap at the moment so I'm gonna put this story on hold for awhile, until my life is sorted. But rest asure I will be back to complete this story it is just a matter of when.

So keep a look out for it in the future

once again i wish to thank all the people who have read and reviewed my story your kind reviews have meant so much to me especially within the last month. so thanks. But enugh of that lets get on with the story.

**Chapter 43**

_Previously_

**Kwest:** "T man that's not on Red's pregnant. You should know better than to tell the mother of your child to run."

**Tommy:** "But she called me 'Lil Tommy Q'"

**Kwest:** "Is this true Red?"

**Jude: **"Maybe?"

**Kwest**: "Still that doesn't give you the right to chase her as you have an unfair advantage."

**Jude:** "Thanks Kwest. But how about we go get some work done."

**Kwest:**"Sure. How about you and T go to studio A and get things set up, while I have a word with D."

**Tommy: **"Sure"

**Kwest's thoughts:** Maybe Georgia did the right thing by realesing this information to the media, as it has brought Tommy and Jude together. I just hope Tommy doesn't do anything to screw this up, cos if he does he has lost Jude forever. Not to mention his kids. Man that's a weird thought 'Lil Tommy Q' a father would would've thought that would happen.

**20 Minutes later in Studio A**

**Jude:** "I wonder what's taking Kwest so long?"

**Tommy:** "Knowing my man Kwest he probably got side tracked talking with Sadie."

**Jude:** "Well I hope that they work everything out. Kwest deserves to be happy."

**Tommy: **"What are you talking about?"

**Jude:** "Earlier Kwest and I were talking and Kwest said that he loves me. Like a sister of course"

**Tommy:** "Of course"

**Jude:** "And I told Kwest that I love him too"

**Tommy:** "and let me guess Sadie just happens to walk in?"

**Jude:** "You got it. She started going off, saying that its not good enough that I'm D's daughter, married to you with 2 kids, but I need to add Kwest to the list."

**Tommy:** "Well that sounds interesting"

**Jude: **"That's not all."

**Tommy:** "What else happened?"

**Jude:** "Well Sadie was yelling and screaming so much that Portia came in wanting to know what was going on, and Sadie explained what happened then Portia started screaming at me as well."

**Tommy:** "So what happened?"

**Jude:** "Well once they stopped I explained that Sadie only heard part of the conversation Kwest and I were having and jumped to conclusions. Then Portia realized that she too jumped to conclusions but realized that Kwest isn't the kind of person to cheat."

**Tommy:** "Sounds like I missed the good stuff"

**Jude:** "I just hope Sadie wakes up before she loses Kwest forever."

**Tommy:** "What does that mean?"

**Jude:** "Well Kwest isn't the kind of guy to put up with people not trusting him especially the girl he is seeing."

**Tommy:** "I never really thought of it like that. But enough about Kwest, we need to talk about what we're gonna do?"

**Jude:** "Tommy I already told you we tell the press that we are not together but we remain commented parents to our children and we appreciate it if the media would leave our children alone as they didn't ask to have famous parents."

**Tommy:** "Jude you know the press aren't gonna buy that. They'll think we've got into some kind of scandal, and we both know that it's not true."

**Jude:** "Look I really don't want to talk about it at work ok. So please just drop it."

**Tommy:** "Fine but Jude you know we need to talk about this."

**Jude:** "Tom right now all I care about is that Sara is ok, that this child I'm carrying is safe, that I get this record complete, that the media don't tear me to bits over our so called marriage and that D's my father. And that's a lot to worry about so why don't you just back off. Now where the hell is Kwest?"

At that exact moment Kwest walks into studio A

**Tommy:** "Speak of the devil"

**Kwest:** What?"

**Tommy:** "Nothing now let's get to work. Jude get in there"

**Kwest:** "Ok what happened I was gone for like 5 minutes"

**Jude:** "It's nothing Kwest lets just get this done so I can go home."

**Kwest:** "Ok what song are we doing?"

**Jude:** "That was us"

**Kwest:** "Ok in 5,4,3,2,1

**That was us **(By Alex Johnson) (I don't own the song)

I tried to change  
Tried everything  
Like headlights in the rain  
Drifting back again  


Somewhere out there gathered in the dust  
Sometimes I can't remember that was us

The stars divide  
Our worlds collide  
Surrounded like the air  
You were with my everywhere

Somewhere out there lying in the dust  
Sometimes I can't remember that was us

There was a time for reason  
A place for every season  
Times I couldn't run away from you  
I can't believe it's mourning  
I can't believe it's pouring  
Should I leave you here and walk away?

I want to change  
Try everything  
I wanted you so bad  
It nearly drove me mad

Somewhere out there gathered in the dust  
Sometimes I can't remember that was us

Better now than never  
Better late than forever  
I never meant to waste your time  
It doesn't seem to matter  
Maybe nothing every really matters  
Long enough to break it all away

Somewhere out there gathered in the dust  
Sometimes I can't remember  
Sometimes I can't remember  


I can't remember that was us

**Jude:** "So what did you think?"

……… "That was amazing"

**Jude:** "Georgia what are you doing here?"

**G:** "I just wanted to see my favorite people."

**Tommy:** "G you better get out of here before I …….."

**G:** "Before you what Tommy? Before you lose it and wind up in jail. The press will love that"

**Jude:** "What do you want G?"

**G: **"I'm here to speak with D if you must know"

**Kwest:** "Well this isn't D's office so you better get going. Don't wanna keep D waiting you know how he gets"

**G:** "Kwest ever the peacemaker"

**Jude:** "And what's that supposed to mean?"

**G:** "Jude you of all people should know what I'm talking about. But as Kwest said I better get going, I'll see you at the reunion."

With that G left

**Kwest:** "Where does she get off"

**Jude:** "She's only trying to get a rise out of us that's all."

**Kwest:** "Yeah well she's being around D too long"

"Yeah well that kinda happens when you're in love" Jude mumbled

**Kwest:** "What was that Jude?"

**Jude:** "Nothing. Tommy are you ok"

No response

**Jude:** "Tommy?"



Still no response

Jude walks over to Tommy and smacks him across the head

**Tommy:** Ouch. What was that for?

**Jude:** You kinda zoned out when G was here. Are you ok?

**Tommy:** Yeah I'm fine I thought it was best not to say anything cos you know

**Jude:** Yeah I know. How about we call it a day and get out of here?

**Kwest:** "No arguments here. But what about D

**Jude:** What about him?

**Kwest:** He won't be happy that we called it a day

**Jude:** Well he should have thought about that when he invited G here

**Kwest:** I never thought about it like that

**Jude:** Yeah well go have some fun with Sadie and we'll see you tomorrow. So don't do anything that I wouldn't do

**Kwest:** Come on red you know that's half the fun

**Jude:** Yeah I know and look where I am.

**Kwest:** Ok ok I'm outta here. Tom you gonna be ok?

**Tommy: **Yeah I'll be fine now go

**Kwest:** Consider me gone

**Tommy:** Jude do you want to get something to eat?

**Jude:** Umm I think I'll just go home and sleep. But can I get a rein check on that

**Tommy:** Sure. You go home and get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow

**Jude: **Tommy say hi to Sara and Nicole for me

**Tommy:** Ok

**Meanwhile in D's Office**

…**.:** Hello Darius you wanted to see me?

**D:** "Georgia have a sit"

**G:** 'Cut the bullshit D what's going on?"

**D:** "I just wanted to make sure everything is going as planned for the reunion?"

**G: **"I've got everything under control"

**D:** "That's good to hear just remember that I'm here if you need a hand with anything?"

**G:** "Why the change of heart?"

**D:** "There's no change of heart. I just didn't want you annoying my artists. You know better than anyone that time is money. And with a distracted artist you waste a lot of valuable time and money which I can't afford."

**G:** "Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

**D: **"Yeah that's it"

**G:** "Ok then can you make sure that Tom doesn't know that Liz will be there"

**D:** "Sure that won't be a problem I've got T so busy he doesn't know which way is up at the moment"

**G:** "You know D if that's all you wanted we could've done this over the phone"

**D:** "Yeah we could've but then I wouldn't have gotten to see you're beautiful face."

**G:** "Still the charmer I see"

**D:** "Only when it comes to you"

**G:** "Well I better get going it was nice to see you again. Maybe we could do this another time over coffee?"

**D:** "Sure G you've got my number give us a call"

**G:**"Ok I'll see you later"

**D:** "Bye"

With that Georgia left

**D's thought's:** Good G doesn't suspect anything. Boy is she in for a shock, not only do Tommy and Jude know but they are gonna announce it before G can put her spin on it. I just Tommy and Jude sort out what they're gonna do about their marriage.

**G's thought's:** D must think I'm stupid or something, I know that he's got something planned but what? Oh well can't waste time thinking about that I've still got things to do before the reunion next week.


	44. Sorry Author's Note

Hi Guys

My name is Scott, and it is with great sadness that I inform you that the original author of this story Human07 has passed away.

It was their last wish that I take over the story which I plan on doing, But first I need to catch up and obtain access to the original story line.

Out of respect of Human07 I have changed the pen name on this account the name will now be scotty2010.

Give me a month to sort everything out and a new chapter will be posted

Thanks

Scott


End file.
